Pain
by Ame Pang
Summary: [FINISHED]From Pain to Happiness to...? If you want to find out what happens next, you'll have to read this story!...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!
1. The Transfer Student

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so when you review please be nice and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

Chapter one: The Transfer Student

By: Ame-chan

"Sakura, time to get up!" Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and roommate, tried to wake her up. (A/N: Let's just say that their high school had dormitories.)

"Just a few more minutes..." Sakura mumbled as she shifted from her position.

"If you sleep any longer, you'll be late for class!" Tomoyo replied. Sakura wouldn't budge so she had no choice but to poke her on the side.

"AH! What do you want?" A very annoyed Sakura sat up and looked at her friend.

"I said you're going to be late if you don't get your bum off your bed!" Tomoyo sighed as she left to prepare her homework.

"I'M WHAT? OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Sakura rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on some fresh clothing. She went back to her room and stuffed her homework into her binder and went back to see Tomoyo waiting patiently.

"Took you long enough, Sakura-chan," she said quite calmly.

"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, it's just that I had another..." Sakura trailed off. She couldn't finish her sentence. It brought flashbacks of what happened yesterday after school. Her eyes formed some tears but she kept them in.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was at her locker to put some stuff away when someone said something behind her._

_She turned around and a girl slapped her on the cheek. It was Naomi. She said, "Hey Kinomoto, I saw you stare at my boyfriend today. He's mine and you can't stare at him. HE'S MINE!"_

_And another slap made contact with her other cheek. Her head whipped to the side. She stood there speechless. She wasn't starring at Naomi's boyfriend. In fact, he wasn't even in the same class as her._

"_Not gonna say sorry, huh? Well then this might teach you a lesson for at starring other people's boyfriends!" _

_Naomi grabbed Sakura's arm and dug her fingernails into her skin and started to scratch down her arm. Sakura winced and tears welled up in her eyes as Naomi continued to scratch. After what seemed liked and eternity of pain, Naomi stopped and dropped Sakura's arm._

"_If I find you doing that again, I'll get my boyfriend to beat you up." And left._

_Sakura slid down to a sitting position and looked at the mark on her arm. Naomi's nails were so sharp they made her arm bleed a little._

_After a while, she got up slowly and went down the hall to her room. Tomoyo wasn't there at the moment so she went to the bathroom to wash her small wound. She starred at her arm, watching a small drop of blood trickle down her arm and drop onto the floor. She sigh. 'Why do people do this to me?" she thought with tears falling freely and dropping on her arm. She washed her arm quickly, and went to her room to do her homework. When she was finished, she had a snack and went to bed, touching the scratch carefully until she fell asleep._

_End Of Flashback_

"Sakura?" Tomoyo waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. But then she stopped waving her hand when she noticed her eyes glimmer with tears.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo started to panic. 'What's wrong with Sakura-chan?' (A/N: She doesn't know that Sakura gets bullied. Don't ask me why she doesn't know, cause I dunno why either)

"Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered as she snapped out of her trance. She just noticed that she was crying.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You're not as happy as you used to be before. What's wrong?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura didn't want Tomoyo to know her days of pain and misery. Tomoyo had done enough for her already. She didn't want herself to be a burden to Tomoyo.

Sakura tried to change the subject. "Oh my gosh! We're gonna be late!" She pretended to panic. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran down the hall to homeroom.

A Few Minutes Later

"Wai! Tomoyo, we actually made it 5 minutes before the bell!" Sakura exclaimed as she took her seat by the window at the back of the class.

Tomoyo just smiled at her and took a seat in front of her. Sakura starred the window as she waited for class to start. Her thoughts wondered off to her family. Her mother died when she was three, her father died when she was 4 and her brother ran away soon after. She starred at the clear blue sky and thought about the past.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy...where is mommy?" 3 year old Sakura asked her dad one night._

"_Sakura, mommy won't be here anymore. She...she..." Her dad hesitated for a moment._

"_Honey, mommy died." he managed to speak out._

"_Daddy, you're joking right? Mommy's just sleeping in her room right?" she asked fearing her father's words._

"_No Sakura, mommy's dead." After a moment, he broke down crying and went out of the room._

_Sakura sat there, her eyes were blank and full of tears. She didn't believe that her mother was dead. She explored around the house, hoping to find her mother._

"_Mommy? Mommy?" She cried. When she found her way to her mother's bed, she crawled up onto it, lay down and started to cry._

"_Mommy where are you?" She continued to cry, waiting for her mom to come to her, until she fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura starred blankly at a Sakura petal falling onto the ground. The thought of her mother dead was painful. But her father started drinking a lot and suffered from alcohol poisoning. (A/N: Is there even such thing?)

_Flashback_

"_Sakura! Come here quickly!" Yelled Touya, Sakura's older brother._

"_Coming, Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled back. She ran down the stairs to the living room to see Touya on the phone._

"_What's the matter, Onii-chan?" She asked curiously._

"_..."_

"_Onii-chan? Tell me what's wrong!" Sakura was starting to get scared of what happened._

"_Sakura...Dad...he...he died because of alcohol poisoning..." Touya hid his eyes behind his bangs._

_Sakura stood there with tears spilling down her cheeks. She ran not long after to Tomoyo's house and seek comfort. She stayed at her house until she calmed down._

_When she came back home, her brother was no where to be found. She walking to the living room and found a note on the coffee table. There were spots on the small paper showing that Touya had been crying. It read:_

_Sakura,_

_I am sorry but I'm going away from here. I have felt a lot of pain and misery here after our parents died. I don't know where I will be heading and I won't come back. I am sorry._

_Love,_

_Touya._

_She sat down on the couch and didn't do anything. she just sat there and thought about how her family was torn apart._

'_Mommy, Daddy, Onii-chan..." She cried again and didn't stop until she fell asleep._

_End Of Flashback_

Sakura's thoughts were broken when the teacher came in and spoke.

"Hello class. Today we have a new student from Hong Kong. Please welcome Syaoran Li." Then a boy with chestnut brown hair and matching amber color eyes. He seemed to be about a head taller than Sakura.

'Wow. He's cute...What the hell? What am I thinking? Someone who gets bullied all the time can never have someone like him right?' Sakura shook her stupid thoughts away. 'But still...he's cute' Sakura sighed.

"Mr. Li. Please tell us about yourself." The teacher asked.

"My name is Syaoran Li. I came from Hong Kong, and I'm the prince of China." He said.

All the girls sighed as the guys looked at them, jealous of Syaoran.

"Well Mr. Li. You can sit beside..." The teacher looked around the class and spotted a seat next to Sakura.

"You can sit next to Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

Sakura raised her hand and saw a lot of the girls glaring at me. That was when she realized the very handsome Syaoran Li was going to sit next to her. He sat next to her and she blushed.

Sakura was trying to hide her blush by hiding her face in her hands. But her hand hit her eraser and it fell down. She reached down to pick it up but her hand brushed against another hand. She looked up to see a pair of pretty amber eyes. She starred into them and blushed again. He picked up her eraser and gave it back. Sakura whispered a small "thanks" and blushed a deeper red.

"You're welcome," he smiled. That warm smile made her melt inside.

'Maybe he isn't that bad at all...' Sakura thought.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Sorry for anything that's wrong. I'm not very good at typing so yeah. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Ame-chan**


	2. Let's be friends

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Too bad for me, lolz**

**Last time...**

**Sakura was trying to hide her blush by hiding her face in her hands. But her hand hit her eraser and it fell down. She reached down to pick it up but her hand brushed against another hand. She looked up to see a pair of pretty amber eyes. She starred into them and blushed again. He picked up her eraser and gave it back. Sakura whispered a small "thanks" and blushed a deeper red.**

"**You're welcome," he smiled. That warm smile made her melt inside.**

'**Maybe he isn't that bad at all...' Sakura thought.**

Chapter two: Let's Be Friends

By: Ame-chan

Syaoran's P.O.V

'Wow. This Kinomoto girl is pretty cute.' I thought for a moment. 'What am I thinking? Mother told me to come for my education. Not to think about girls.'

I frowned. 'But I'm sure I can make some friends, whether it's a girl or not' So I looked at her again and this time I noticed something in those beautiful emerald eyes. Pain and sorrow. 'I wonder what happened to her that made her eyes so sad...'

She didn't look like she was paying attention to the babbling teacher so I decided to get to know her.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. What's yours?" I whispered.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. What's yours?" I heard him ask. I turned to look at him and I smiled.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. But you can call me Sakura if you want..." I blushed at the fact that I let him call me by my first name.

"Well, you can call me Syaoran, too." He replied. I felt happy for once ever since my family was torn apart. Syaoran Li was nicer than other transfer students who were guys. They'd stay away from me because those girls tell things about me.

My face fell. What if they say bad things to Syaoran about me like all the others? She hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Thank you, Syaoran" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For being this nice to me. Nobody's ever been nice to me ever since except for Tomoyo and Eriol." I said softly and giving a sad smile.

Syaoran's P.O.V

'Being this nice to her? What does she mean? I better not get nosy.' So I decided to change the subject.

"You Know Eriol? As in Eriol Hiiragizawa?" I asked pretty surprised. It was true. I was very surprised that he was here.

"Yeah? You know him?" She answered.

"Hell yeah. He's somehow related to my family and god is he annoying when he visits." I gave a sigh of frustration.

I heard Sakura giggle. 'She's really cute...wait! I just want to make friends...right?' I thought.

"Eriol-kun isn't that annoying here. He's quite nice." She said thoughtfully.

"Well wait and see. He's going to bug me as long as I stay here!" I groaned again.

Normal P.O.V

"Ahem, Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li. Please pay attention. If not I'm going to give the whole class a quiz on this tomorrow." the teacher said sternly.

The class groaned.

Sakura shrugged and continued to smile at Sayoran.

Lunch

"Sssooo...Sakura-chan, how was your little chit chat with Li-kun?" Tomoyo nudged Sakura and the arm.

"Mou...Tomoyo-chan, I was trying to make friends with him." Sakura fought back and started blushing.

"Ohohohohoh...you're blushing I can see it." Tomoyo giggled.

"Hello my dear friends." Eriol came strolling to their table.

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Uh...did you guys practice that?" Eriol asked startled at the sudden outburst.

"No Eriol-kun. We we're just like that." Tomoyo said still giggling

"Of course, my dear Tomoyo." Eriol said and slipped an arm around Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura took a bite of her salad.

"Hey Eriol-kun, do you know Syaoran Li?" Sakura asked. He thought for a moment.

"Why in fact I do. Is he here? He hasn't answered any of my letters. I bet he's too busy. Why would he be here?" Eriol answered thoughtfully. Sakura giggled.

'Maybe it's because Syaoran thought that Eriol was annoying.' Sakura giggled again.

"What is so funny my dear friend," Eriol asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Sakura answered.

"I'm going to put my homework away okay?" Sakura said getting up.

"Sure Sakura-chan. We'll be here if you come back." Tomoyo replied.

"'Kay, Bye!" and she left.

She headed for her locker when she heard someone talking in the intersection of the halls.

"Don't hang out with that Kinomoto. She's a total bitch!"(A/N: I'm sorry;) one of them said.

"I don't believe you," came a calm voice.

'It sounds like Syaoran...' Sakura thought.

"I think she's quite a nice person." Syaoran put his hands in his pockets cooly. He liked Sakura. She's very pretty and gentle person. He couldn't believe that these people thought that she was bitchy. 'This is probably what Sakura meant by saying I was the only who was nice to her.' Syaoran thought. He started to pity Sakura. She had been told all over the school that she's a bitchy person.

"Come on Li, hang out with us instead." another one said.

"Why bother?" He replied and walked away, leaving the girls who were shocked.

Sakura's P.O.V

After hearing that someone called me a bitch. I ran off to the far corner and hugged knees and started to cry. It was always the same. She was sure that Syaoran would hate her after hearing what they said. I just sat there all huddled up waiting for my tears to stop falling. Until I felt strong arms embrace me into a loving hug.

Syoaran's P.O.V

I walked away. I hate those kind of people. I continued to walk until I heard some soft crying in the corner. 'I wonder what happened this time...' I thought. Whatever it was, I went over there and hugged her and tried to make her feel better.

Normal P.O.V

"Sakura, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine,' Syaoran whispered softly. He understood that many people hated her. He didn't blame her for crying .

"Syaoran...y-you don't h-hate m-me?" Sakura cried.

Syaoran looked shocked. "No, why would I?" he asked. Did she hear the girls talk about her?

"Those g-girls. They t-told bad th-things about me." She continued calming down.

"I wouldn't hate you. In fact I think you're a very nice person." Syaoran answered softly. Sakura smiled. 'I like that smile. It makes me feel...happy' Syaoran thought.

"Thanks, Syaoran-kun." Sakura wiped her tears and hugged him back.

Syaoran's P.O.V

She hugged me and I felt warm inside. It felt good to help someone.

"Sakura, I'll be here whenever you need me. I can be your friend." I said.

"Thanks again Syaoran." Sakura smiled.

Normal P.O.V

Tomoyo and Eriol

"That was so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.

'So Syaoran is here. Looks like Syaoran has a crush on someone...' Eriol thought.

"Tomoyo, we should go." Eriol said softly, pulling Tomoyo back.

"Oh, alright..." Tomoyo mumbled.

Sakura and Syaoran

"Sakura, let's go. It's time to go for class." Syaoran mumbled getting up.

"Okay..." Sakura answered. Little did they know that someone was looking at Syaoran slyly. 'He looks like someone I can take...' she thought before going to her own classes.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I'm not that good at stories. Please R&R for me and try to encourage Mizu-chan to write something. You can also read our stupid story of Inuyasha called "The Story With No Name". Please review that too. Mizu-chan I'm going to kill you if you don't make a story!...lolz.**

**Bai and don't forget to review!**

**Ame-chan**


	3. Fun!

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Too bad for me, lolz**

**Last time...**

**Sakura and Syaoran**

"**Sakura, let's go. It's time to go for class." Syaoran mumbled getting up.**

"**Okay..." Sakura answered. Little did they know that someone was looking at Syaoran slyly. 'He looks like someone I can take...' she thought before going to her own classes.**

**Thank you to the nice people who reviewed my story. Thank You! Bows**

Chapter three: Fun!

By: Ame-chan

"Hum...it's finally the weekend!" Sakura exclaimed as she stretched and yawned. It was currently 9:00 am on a beautiful Friday morning. (A/N: They don't have school on Fridays. Drat, I wish my school would do that, lolz)

"Sakura, why don't we go to that theme park? It's a great day to go out and have some fun." Tomoyo suggested as Sakura came to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"That sounds great Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied happily.

"Could Syaoran-kun come to?" Sakura asked.

"Ohohohoho, now you call Li-kun by first name huh?" Tomoyo said amused.

"Ah..." Sakura blushed. "He's a nice person. So we're friends." Sakura continued to eat. "So, Tomoyo, where's the theme park?"

"It's just a few minute drive from here. We could ask Eriol to drive us." Tomoyo replied thoughtfully. "Or we can take the bus."

"By the way," Sakura said getting Tomoyo's attention. "Where's Eriol-kun?"

"I don't know. He's supposed to be here right?" Tomoyo thought again. Where could he be?

Eriol and Syaoran

Syaoran's P.O.V

I woke up because someone was knocking on my door. So much for sleeping late. He looked at the clock. Actually, it was late. Oh well. He got up to open the door and he found...Eriol standing at him from the door.

"Ah! Where the hell did you come from!" Syaoran yelled a bit startled by Eriol's appearence.

"Actually Syaoran, I should be asking you that," Eriol replied.

"Ugh. Great. Hiiragizawa is here to ruin my life," Syaoran whined.

"I am not. I'm here to tell you about Sakura," Eriol said sternly.

Syaoran's head snapped towards Eriol and actually paid attention to what Eriol was about to say.

"Syaoran I think..." He paused for a moment and then said, "You like her don't you?" He looked at Syaoran suspiciously.

Syaoran starred at him then started laughing hard. "You came all the way over to ask a stupid question? Wow that's a first. You made me laugh!" he said still laughing.

"Who did?" a very familiar voice came from the door. There stood Tomoyo and Sakura starring at Syaoran and Eriol.

"Er...nothing, Sakura." Syaoran replied and blushed a bit. "Anyway, what are you two doing here anyway?" He tried to act casual.

"Well we were thinking of going to the park and wondered if you would want to come." Sakura said.

"Sure why not. I could use my car and drive us there." Syaoran answered.

"Let's go now. It was about time I had some fun." Sakura complained.

"Alright, alright." Syaoran sighed.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

At The Theme Park

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Sakura shouted running to the biggest roller coaster.

"What the roller coaster?" Syaoran blurted out. Everybody stopped and looked at him.

"You? The Great Syaoran Li Prince of China is afraid of roller coasters?" Sakura said bursting into laughter. He blushed.

"It's just...I'm not...I...just don't like roller coasters. That's all." Syaoran replied stuttering. Sakura stopped laughing.

"Sure Syaoran-kun. We all believe you." and started to giggle. "Let's go on it anyway!" she said and dragged Syaoran by the arm and dragged him over.

After The Roller Coaster

"Woohoo! Let's go again" Sakura said happily. Meanwhile, Syaoran was feeling dizzy.

"Syoaran, are you okay?" Sakura asked very worriedly.

"I just feel...dizzy..." he replied with a staggering voice. "But I'm fine." he gave a weak smile.

"That's good cause we're going on it again!" Sakura announced. Syaoran groaned. 'Not again...' (A/N: Tomoyo and Eriol are elsewhere, going on the love boats or something lolz)

#After The Second Ride On The Roller Coaster#

"Wow, that was fun eh, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura replied with a huge smile.

"I don't think I can walk..." Syaoran mumble with his eyes all spinny (A/N: You know, in anime, when they get dizzy or confused, the have these spinny things spinning in there eyes, ya know? ok)

"You wanna go again?" Sakura joked. Syaoran was quite amusing when he was dizzy.

"No! I'm not going on that thing again!" Syaoran panicked.

"Whao! Syaoran, get a hold of yourself! I was just kidding!" Sakura patted his back trying to calm him down. At that time, Tomoyo and Eriol came back from their "romantic" ride.

"How are you two? Was it fun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Was Your "Love" ride romantic?" Sakura teased. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed. After some talking about how Syaoran yelled on the coaster, they decided to go on the Ferris wheel.

"I wanna go with Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo squealed. I shook my head smiling. "Tomoyo-chan, we all know that you want to go with Eriol-kun."

"Well, let's go!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

A Few Minutes Later

"Wow it's such a nice view!" Sakura gasped. Syaoran just smiled. She was beautiful. Her hair was a nice honey color and her eyes a mesmerizing emerald. She was perfect.

Syaoran's P.O.V

'Sakura's just...perfect..." I thought. 'But those eyes are so sad though.' He started to wonder why she was so sad. I watched as she put her hand against the window. He noticed a scar on her arm. 'A scar? Where the heck did she get such a long scratch from?'

I needed to know why now. I wanted to help her feel better and make her eyes look happier. 'I don't want her to get hurt.' He thought worriedly.

"Um...Sakura...I have a serious and maybe personal question to ask." I started. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?" She answered and smiled. I hesitated for a moment, thinking about how I was going to ask her these questions.

"Okay. Where did you get that scar from?" I said. She just starred at me. I was afraid of what she would say.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Okay. Where did you get that scar from?" Syaoran said. I just starred at him. Should I tell him? He was nice to her. She made a decision. She trusted him so she would tell him the truth.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hi! Again, thanks to all the reviewers who encouraged me to write more. THANK YOU ALL! If you have any questions, please email me or ask us in a review. R&R!**

**Love you,**

**Ame-chan**


	4. The Truth

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Too bad for me, lolz**

**Last time...**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"**Okay. Where did you get that scar from?" Syaoran said. I just starred at him. Should I tell him? He was nice to her. She made a decision. She trusted him so she would tell him the truth.**

**A/N: I can't believe I made 3 chappies in one day. It's my first time typing so much. Lolz.**

Chapter four: The Truth

By: Ame-chan

"I got it from a girl who thought I was starring at her boyfriend. To tell you the truth, I was never really interested in guys," Sakura said lamely.

Syaoran starred at her. People were bullying her at school that explains the scars on her arm.

"But what did she do to make that long scar?" he asked carefully. He didn't want her to think that he was very nosy. But he had to know.

"She used her nails and scratched down my arm until it bled." She replied as tears started to form again. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong.

"I've been bullied ever since..." She paused for a moment. "My parents died." she whispered it so softly it barely audible.

"I don't know why Syaoran. Why do they do this to me?" Sakura replied as she cried.

"Why did my parents have to die? Why did Onii-chan have to run away? Why does my life have to be a living hell, damn it!" Sakura was sobbing really hard now. She looked up with her sad eyes.

"Syaoran, help me..." Sakura mumbled. Her eyes were half lidded now. She was tired from crying so much.

Syaoran gave her a sad look, sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her like the day before. He whispered comforting words to her so she would calm down.

Syaoran's P.O.V

'I can't believe those people are so mean and cruel especially to such a pretty girl like Sakura...wait, did I just say that? I can't get this tingly feeling out of my body when I'm close to her...' Syaoran was lost in his thoughts until Sakura mumbled something.

"What is it Sakura?" I asked softly. She seemed to be half asleep.

"Syaoran, save me..." Sakura mumbled and fell asleep against his shoulder. I blushed. 'Save her? How?'

Normal P.O.V

I carried Sakura off the Ferris wheel bridal-style and told Tomoyo and Eriol that they should get back.

"Is Sakura alright?" Tomoyo asked with worry in her eyes.

"She's fine," Syaoran answered. Sakura clutched onto his shirt and mumbled "Don't tell..." and dosed off again.

When they got back, the four went to Sakura's place. Syaoran placed Sakura on the bed and looked at her sleeping form. 'She's so cute when she sleeps.' Syaroan thought. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled. She looked like an angel. But how could such an angel be bullied at school? He felt so sorry for her.

'Sakura I wish I can help, but how? I have this feeling with when I'm around you. Does this mean something?' Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura's slow tranquil breathing. 'Sakura, am I falling for you?' Syaoran thought. He didn't know.

Next Day

Sakura was feeling better after telling someone what had happened to her all those years. Syaoran didn't tell anyone and she was happy he didn't.

"Hey Syaoran, can keep my spare key to my dorm? I can't trust myself with it. I might lose it," Sakura asked and smiled sheepishly. Syaoran shrugged.

"Anything for a good friend," Syaoran replied and smiled back at her. He took the key and put it in his wallet. (A/N: What a weird place to put it lolz)

Sakura blushed. 'Why do I blush so much when I'm around with him. He just said good friend, not GIRLfriend.' Sakura thought. 'But what do you feel for him?' Her heart said. Sakura thought about it but shook it off. She can't possibly have feelings for him...right?

"Since I told you about myself yesterday, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"Sure. Well the sad thing is that my dad died when I was three." Syaoran hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Sakura said with pity. Sakura obviously knew how it felt. In her she didn't have family now.

"It's ok Sakura." he replied not long after.

"Anyway, well you know, I'm the heir to the Li clan and Prince of China." Syaoran shrugged. "Any other questions?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura blurted out?

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was pretty surprised by Sakura's outburst.

"Ah, well, no." Syaoran replied sheepishly.

"Really? I thought you'd have at least one seeing that every girl in the school gives you that "I love you" look," she said looking really surprised.

"Well I just don't have one." I replied. I paused for a moment.

"How about you Sakura?" I couldn't help but ask that question. Why did this mean so much to me? I Maybe I have feelings for...her? I shook it off.

Sakura shook her head with a sad face. "With what's happening to me at school I don't think so." she answered shamefully.

I had this urge to say that I would be happy to be her boyfriend but thought about what would happen next. 'What if she doesn't return my feelings? She did say before that she wasn't interested in guys.'

All I said was "oh." Silence.

"Say, do you know that girl who's very popular at school? She seems to bully me a lot. Do you know why these people are like this?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno. Maybe they just do it 'cause they're spoiled." I answered. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Selena Fei. She picks on me the most. And well, she cheats on guys too." She looked at me for a moment. "Well I just wanted to tell you 'cause she might get to you too and hurt your feelings."

"I'm sure she won't. I'd rather hang around you than most people." She blushed.

Normal P.O.V

There was silence. Sakura decided to break it. She smiled again.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream. You?" she asked as if nothing happened. Syaoran smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

"Let's go to Cherry'z. I heard that it's a good place to hang out and have ice cream," Sakura suggested. 'That smile makes my heart melt.' Syaoran thought.

"Come on let's go!" Sakura said happily and skipped out the door. He followed her, happy that she was in a good mood.

At Cherry'z

They sat at a small table for two people and looked at the menu.

"I want the Cherry Surprise!" Sakura said with a big smile.

"Hmm... the chocolate dipped strawberry with strawberry ice cream sounds delicious." Syaoran said with a small smile.

They gave the waitress their orders and waited. When the ice cream arrived they dug in. (A/N: I WANT ICE CREAMM TOO! WAH! Ahem, back to the story. lolz)

While they were enjoying their delicious ice cream, Sakura noticed Selena Fei come over to Sakura and Syaoran's table. 'What does she want?' Sakura frowned.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: This is my fourth chappie. Yay! I hope you guys like this fic. It's my first one so yeah, lolz. Please R&R!**

**Love you,**

**Ame-chan**


	5. Selena's Lies

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Card captor Sakura. Wah!**

**Last time...**

**While they were enjoying their delicious ice cream, Sakura noticed Selena Fei, the most popular girl at school come over to Sakura and Syaoran's table. 'What does she want?' Sakura frowned.**

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers who encouraged me to continue this fic. I am very happy! lolz**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter five: Selena's Lies

By: Ame-chan

Sakura continued to frown at Selena who made her closer and closer to her table. Syaoran obviously noticed this. He looked towards the direction that Sakura was facing. When he did he saw a very pretty young girl come towards them. 'Must be that Selena person Sakura was talking about.' Syaoran thought. He just continued to eat his ice cream.

When Selena made it over there, Sakura just continued to eat her ice cream too. 'What is she doing here?' Sakura thought bitterly. Selena was the biggest bully to Sakura. Selena would only come to Sakura if she wanted to hit her for doing something stupid.

"Hi Li-kun" Selena said seductively and winked. Syoaran just sat there and breathed in her perfume. 'Too strong' he thought. He hesitated. "Hello, Fei-san".

"And Kinomoto..." She said a little bit too sweetly. 'She's up to something...' Sakura thought and faked a smile.

"Konnichiwa, Fei-san," Sakura replied. She could hear Selena's voice was nice but her eyes had pure hatred for her. Sakura looked at Syaoran and he scowling.

"So Li-kun, would you like to go out with me just so we can get to know each other?" Selena asked in an innocent voice. Sakura shivered in disgust. She hoped that Syaoran would reject her proposal.

"I would, if you weren't so mean to Sakura," he answered in a cold tone. 'Damn you,' Selena thought.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Selena asked in her still so ugly sweet voice.

"I mean you bully Sakura a lot. Who would like someone who bullies people?" Syaoran replied bitterly. Selena pretended to cry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kinomoto-san, please forgive me, I just had a sad past that's all." she pretended to sob. Sakura being the dense person she is, pitied her.

"It's alright, Fei-san, I forgive you," Sakura said in a soft voice. She smiled at Selena. Selena faked a smile back. 'Now let's see what Li has to think of me' She thought. She turned her head to see a pitiful look on Syaoran's face.

"Please, let's just go out for dinner and talk it all out." Selena asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked at Sakura.

"I don't know..." Syaoran thought about it. "I guess we can since we don't have anything to do tonight. What do you think Sakura?"

"I think it's ok. I'll call Tomoyo and tell her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing that she would want to have some time with Eriol-kun." Sakura answered.

"Then let's go." Selena said quickly.

At The Restaurant

"So Sakura, please accept my apologies for bullying you." Selena faked a sincere voice. Sakura still believed in what she said.

"I said it was ok, Fei-san." Sakura replied. They gave their orders and when the food arrived they ate. Sakura finished first and excused herself.

"Sorry Syaoran-kun and Fei-san, but I forgot to do my homework and if I don't finish it, Tomoyo-chan would kill me."

"Sure. I'll stay for a while. I hate going to school. So, yeah..." he said. Sakura giggled a bit before she left.

Selena's P.O.V

'Finally, that bitch is gone. I can't believe she bought that lie about bullying her. What a laugh' I thought.

"So Li-kun, may I call you Syaoran?" I asked pretending to be shy.

"I don't know about you, I hear you cheat on guys." Syaoran said lamely. 'Where the hell did he get that information from?...Sakura, no doubt.' my mind said bitterly.

"But Li-kun, those people like to spread rumors and that one about me cheating on people is a lie. Please don't listen to them." I tried to lie.

"I guess you can call me by first name, seeing you're pretty nice." Syaoran raised a brow. (A/N: I guess Syaoran's dense too.)

"Thank you Syaoran-kun." I pretended to be happy. "I just wanted you to know that I seemed to have fallen for you and I was wondering if you thought the same..." I asked faking to be shy. (A/N: Just so you know, whatever Selena says that's opposite from being mean, she's faking it.)

Syaoran's P.O.V

"Well...no one told that they had feelings for me before." Syaoran mumbled, blushing at the fact that Selena had "feelings" for him. (A/N: NOT! Sorry, back to the story...)

"Please, I loved ever since I saw you!" Selena cried out. I smiled at her. Maybe I love her too. She seems nice. And tells the truth.

Selena showed pleading eyes. I didn't answer.

"I knew it you don't love me!" Selena cried and covered her face in her hands and cried. (A/N: Remember, she's faking it.) I felt sorry for her.

"No it's not that, it's just...I don't know. Do I love you?" I said half talking to myself and half talking to her.

"I guess I love you too..." I was still talking to myself but Selena obviously heard it.

"You do? Really" Selena whispered, lifting her head from her hands.

"Uh...yeah, I guess..." I mumbled.

"Then let's go out together for our first date tomorrow!" she said happily. I just nodded. 'Something doesn't feel right...' he thought but kept it at the back of his mind. He had a date to prepare for tomorrow.

Sakura's Place

Sakura was doing her homework. She was still thinking about what Selena had said. Something was wrong about her. Her attitude was nice and apologetic but her eyes, they still seemed the same hateful ones.

Sakura continued to work until she heard someone come through the front door. 'It can't be Tomoyo-chan, she's at Eriol-kun's' She started to wonder.

She peaked out of her room door and saw a figure coming towards her door. She opened and said, "Who are you!" Sakura panicked. Just then, Syaoran stepped into the light.

"What?" he asked. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"How did you get in here?" she asked him suspiciously. Syaoran looked at her as if she was dumb.

"Uh, you gave me the spare key to your room." he answered. Sakura looked at him and shrugged sheepishly and blushed.

"Oh, yeah..." she replied and smiled. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something important" he said excitedly.

"Shoot" Sakura said as she sat on her bed.

"Selena said she loved me and I loved her back so now we're together!" he said happily.

Sakura froze. Her heart ached. Since when did Selena have "feelings" for Syaoran?

"What?" she didn't want to believe it.

"We're together now." Syaoran repeated. Sakura gave him a sad smile but he didn't notice the sadness.

"Oh..." was all Sakura said. Her heart broke.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Well? How was it? Anyways, please R&R for me and tell me what you think!**

**Thnx,**

**Ame-chan**

**P.S. I'm not going to be here for the next 2 weeks so I'm sorry if I can't update for all you nice people. sniff But I promise that when I get back, I'll update. Okay? Okay. Love You! **


	6. Things Can Get Worse

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Card captor Sakura. Sigh**

**Last time...**

"**What?" she didn't want to believe it.**

"**We're together now." Syaoran repeated. Sakura gave him a sad smile but he didn't notice the sadness.**

"**Oh..." was all Sakura said. Her heart broke.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to stay at camp for two weeks. So now I update as I promised. Thank you for all your reviews!**

Chapter six: Things Can Get Worse

By: Ame-chan

Sakura's P.O.V

'He what? Did he just say that Selena was his new girlfriend? I just realized my feelings for him not too long ago and now he has a girlfriend?' I was trying to get the information into her head. (A/N: When she said she realized her feelings, it was not mentioned in the story.)

"Wow, that's...uh...great! I guess..." I whispered. I was thinking of telling my feelings for him, but when he comes, he tells me that he has a girlfriend. Not just a girlfriend, but the most popular girl in school, too.

'If he's happy, then I should be happy too.' I thought. But I didn't feel happy for him. He probably liked Selena better than her. (A/N: Syaoran is too dense to suspect Selena for anything. He's such a baka...)

"I know, when you left she..." he started and told the whole entire story of what happened while I was gone. I sat on my bed with a blank expression. I guess he was too excited to notice.

I didn't know that loving someone hurt so much. I hid my eyes behind my bangs as I started to feel tears threatening to fall. It just hurt so much.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I finished telling her how Selena and I got together and noticed a small frown drawing on her lips and some tears running down her cheeks. I walked over to her and tilted her face toward mine. I looked into her eyes and they were just...blank. Dull, green eyes were all I saw.

"Uh, hey Sakura, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. She just starred at me with those dull eyes.

"Yeah..." I heard her whisper. "Just leave me alone to do my homework." I just nodded and left. 'Something is wrong. I've seen her sad and depressed, but not this much. I wonder...'

I reached my room and plopped on my bed. I thought about Selena, then Sakura. Selena was pretty, nice long golden hair up to her mid back, her eyes sparked a bright red and her attitude seemed nice.

Sakura had pretty auburn hair up to her shoulders, pretty glimmering emerald eyes when she's happy and her attitude was happy most of the time when he was there. Both seemed to be beautiful, I felt some kind feelings for both of them.

I shook my head. I was so confused. Sakura or Selena? I don't know. Now I had a headache. I wasn't in the mood for heavy thinking now so I got changed and went to bed, dreaming about a certain young girl with green eyes.

Normal P.O.V 

Today was another typical day at school. Annoying teachers, tons of homework, etc. Sakura and Syaoran haven't talked to each other that day. Syaoran was busy talking to his new "girlfriend" and Sakura just watched them. She wanted someone to talk to. Tomoyo was in another class and so was Eriol. She felt alone again.

That day after school, Sakura went back to her room alone. She missed those times when she and Syaoran would walk to her place and talk.

Syaoran on the other hand was on his date. Sakura wished he was here to cheer him up. But he wasn't.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you here yet?" Sakura yelled.

"Yup!" Tomoyo's head popped out of the kitchen and waved. She came out to greet her friend. "So, how's life?"

"Heartbreaking." Sakura managed to mumbled. Tomoyo looked at her.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, I love Syaoran and I was thinking of telling him last night, but then he said Selena loved him and then he said he loved her back and now he said they're together..." Sakura cried and burst into tears.

Tomoyo gave her a sad looked and tried to calm her down.

"Sshh, Sakura-chan, it's going to be okay." Tomoyo reached out to the table and pulled out a tissue from a tissue box and handed it to Sakura who dried her tears.

"I swear that I'll kill him for hurting my poor Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo growled. Sakura smiled a bit seeing her friend so mad at someone, which is rare.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan, I'll manage." Sakura gave her a sad smile and went to her room. "I'm going to do my homework." and closed the door.

"Poor Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo whispered.

#Syaoran's P.O.V#

"So Selena, where do you want to go now?"

"Can we go to your place? I'm tired." Selena asked.

"I guess..." I replied. I wonder how Sakura is right now. I haven't had the chance to talk to her since Selena dragged me everywhere and talked so much.

_Flashback_

"_Syaoran-kun, you have to meet my friends!" Selena said as she dragged me to a bunch of girls._

"_Hey guys, this is Syaoran, my new boyfriend." Selena announced proudly. There were a lot of "Are you serious?"and "Like oh my god Selena you lucky witch."_

_I tried to pry her grip off my arm and say hi to Sakura. But she held on tight. I sighed._

_ A Few Hours Later _

"_...and so like, this girl was all like, 'what looks better on me, this or that?' and I was like..." Selena continued to ramble on and on. I started to give up. She was my girlfriend and I had to accept who she was so I got used to it._

_End Of Flashback_

Syaoran's Room

I opened the door and forgot to lock it. 'It's not like someone is going to come in.'

"Wow Syaoran, you keep your room neat and tidy unlike my other boy...I mean my other friends who are guys." Selena said quickly. I just nodded. It was like me too keep things in order.

We went to sit on the couch in the living. We sat and was silent for a moment until Selena crawled over to me and wrapped her hands around my neck and her face started to come closer to mine.

"Uh...Selena...can we not do this?" I tried to get her off but to no avail. She kissed me. I tried to push her back but something gave me the urge to kiss her back. So I did. It was so intense, I couldn't hear the small knock on my door.

Sakura's P.O.V

'Maybe I should visit him. He may not visit me but I can visit him...' I thought. I finished the rest of my homework and put my stuff away.

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm going to Syaoran's place!" I yelled as I headed out the door.

In The Hallway 

'Hmm...room 206, where is it?' I walked down the hall and looked at each room number.

"204, 205...Aha! 206!" I smiled gently and knocked at the door softly. No one answered. I looked at the door and turned it slowly. I was unlocked. I continued to turn it until it opened. I step inside and to my right I see Syaoran kissing Selena. And they seemed to enjoy it too.

"Syaoran" I whispered with shock written on my face.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I'm finished chappie 6 Yay! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**Ame-chan**


	7. Another Transfer Student?

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Last time...**

"**204, 205...Aha! 206!" I smiled gently and knocked at the door softly. No one answered. I looked at the door and turned it slowly. I was unlocked. I continued to turn it until it opened. I step inside and to my right I see Syaoran kissing Selena. And they seemed to enjoy it too.**

"**Syaoran" I whispered with shock written on my face.**

**A/N: I'm starting this story again! Thanks to ****mgvshadow**** for the ideas to continue. I hope you'll continue to review this story for me and enjoy!**

Chapter seven:Another Transfer Student?

Syaoran's P.O.V

I tried to pry Selena off my shoulders. But everything was going so fast. It just didn't seem right to kiss her. I could have pushed her off but I didn't want to hurt her. So I pushed her off a little and saw Sakura standing there.

When I looked into her eyes, there was a mix of confusion and alot of saddness. There were tears spilling out of her eyes. I looked back at Selena who was trying to kiss her again. 'It doesn't seem right...'

I turned back to Sakura but I saw her leave. For some reason, I called after her. I starred at the door for a moment then turned back to Selena. I stood up and let her fall off my lap.

"Look, Selena. I don't think we should go that fast. Why don't we keep it at a steady pace?" I asked quietly.

Selena's P.O.V

I nodded.

"Of course! We can take it nice and slow" I replied and faked a smile at him. I got up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going now. I have planned to go meet my friends at this time." I said sweetly.

"See you tomorrow." I winked at him and left out the door.

Normal P.O.V

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. He went into his room and flopped on the bed. 'Maybe some sleep would clear my mind.' He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Syaoran's Dream

I was standing on the beach. A beautiful sunset. And a pretty girl standing beside him? She was very pretty. Shiny auburn hair, simple dress, not too fancy, she seemed to be smiling, and she had...sparkling emerald eyes? (A/N: Hmm...someone familiar)

'Who is that. She looks really familiar.' I thought. I was frustrated. I couldn't concentrate. Then the beautiful scene vanished and I was in total darkness.

'What the hell?' I thought, looking around franticly. Then another girl appeared. She wasn't as calm and pretty as the other girl. She looked more like Selena.

'Selena?' I thought. I looked at her. She was dressed differently. Black mini skirt, black tank top, really red lipstick, blue eye shadow, mascara, and she was wearing high heels. She seemed to be walking towards me with a lustful look.

I stepped back and tried to run. But I was running in the same place.

'Syaoran...Syaoran...' it seemed to say. It came closer and her eyes turned red. My eyes widened and...

End of Syaoran's Dream

I woke up sweating. That was a weird dream. I got up and got ready for class.

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. Last night, she cried a lot.

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked out of Syaoran's room. I walked down the hall for a moment then broke out into a run. I ran all the way back to my dormitory and fell on my bed and cried my heart out._

'_Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did I even exist in this world? I wish I could just die and get away from this world.' Sakura thought._

_I cried some more. Then got up to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl, with tears, and her eyes showed so much saddness. That girl was me. I looked down and left to the kitchen to get something to drink. Something to get her mind off Syaoran and Selena._

_I took out some pop. I opened it and started to drink it all down. It felt nice. Cold and sweet. Something that doesn't hurt. I stopped drinking and sat on the couch in the living room._

_Tomoyo came back and saw me crying. I saw her and cried more._

"_T-T-Tomoyo..." I said shakily. Eriol came too. I curled up into a ball in the corner of the sofa and cried more._

"_Sakura-chan! What's wrong? Why are you crying so much?" Tomoyo seemed really worried._ _I tried to smile but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her that I'm okay. This time, I really can't hold it in. Tomoy hugged me and tried to make me feel better._

_She said comforting words and I tried to stop crying. Tomoyo told Eriol to do something and he left to go to the kitchen. My crying had slowwed down and now I was just sniffing a lot._

_After a few minutes, Eriol came back with some nice hot chocolate. He gave it to me and I managed to crack a smile._

"_Thanks, you guys." I said shakily. "I wouldn't have been able to stop crying if you weren't my friends." Tomoyo and Eriol smiled and gave me a nice warm hug. I finished my hot chocolate, said good-bye to Eriol and told Tomoyo that I was going to sleep._

_I lay down gently. For once, I felt a tingle of happiness from my friends. I smiled as I fell asleep._

_End Of Flashback_

I smiled, remembering how good my friends were towards me. I got up and took a shower, and got ready for school.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura and Tomoyo walked to home room together. They talked about what to do during the summer.

"How about the theme park?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sure why not?" Sakura answered smiling. They entered the classroom and ignored the popular people. (A/N: That includes Syaoran.) They sat down next to each other. They continued to chat until the tacher came in.

"Good morning, class. It seems that we have another transfer student. Shenn-san, you may come in now."

A boy with black hair and darkblue eyes came in. He was a bit half a head taller than Sakura and his hair was a blackish color. The moment he stepped in, Sakura paid close attention to him. He starred at her and she starred and him.

'Pretty eyes...' Sakura thought.

"So, Shenn-san, please tell us about yourself." The teacher asked.

"My name is Kuro Shenn. I came from Tokyo and moved here to Tomoeda." Kuro said.

"Well now, you can sit..." the teacher looked around. And found a seat in front of Sakura. "You can sit in front of Kinomoto-san. Kinomot, please raise your hand."

Sakura raised her hand and put it down again. She watched Kuro come down the isle to the desk in front of her. He smiled.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san." he said nicely. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo nudged her in the ribs and smiled.

"Hello, Shenn-san. You may call me Sakura." Sakura replied quietly, still blushing.

"Well then, you can call me Kuro." he said still smiling warmly to her.

Sakura smiled too. The day went by fast. After school, Sakura invited Kuro to come over, since Tomoyo had some buisness with Eriol.

Sakura's Place

"Wow, you have a pretty clean dormitory. I'm still trying to fix my room up a little." Kuro said, looking around.

Sakura smiled and offered. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, why not." Kuro replied. Sakura walked to the kitchen and said, "Oh! And we can have some of the cake that Tomoyo baked."

Kuro walked to the living room and sat down. After a moment, Sakura came out with a tray. She set it on the coffee table and replied, "Help yourself!" and smiled.

Sakura watched as Kuro ate some of the cake. He was so polite and smiled a lot. Sakura liked him. She liked him a lot.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Well that was it. Sakura met a new boy and seemed to like him. Hopefully, he'll stay like that.**

**-Ame-chan**


	8. Having A Bad Feeling

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I always wished I did...lolz.**

**Last time...**

**Kuro walked to the living room and sat down. After a moment, Sakura came out with a tray. She set it on the coffee table and replied, "Help yourself!" and smiled.**

**Sakura watched as Kuro ate some of the cake. He was so polite and smiled a lot. Sakura liked him. She liked him a lot.**

Chapter eight: Having A Bad Feeling

Today was another day of boring lessons. Syaoran was sitting where he usually sits, the back of the room by the window. He sighed and looked outside. It was a nice warm sunny day. He wanted to relax outside under the Sakura blossoms.

'Sakura?' Syaoran thought. Sakura blossoms reminded him of Sakura. When he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't seen her lately.

'I wonder where she is these days' Syaoran thought. Syaoran shook it off. No time to think. The bell rung and class was over for lunch.

Syaoran packed his work in his binder and headed off. He put his stuff away in his locker and then walked down the hall to the cafeteria. While he walked, he saw a lot of people talking and they were all just...happy together.

Syaoran continued on until he saw Sakura by her locker and some other guy.

'Who's he? He looks like that new transfer student.' Syaoran thought. Syaoran watched themfor a moment and he noticed how Sakura seemed happier than she used to be when he first met her.

Syaoran frowned. 'But watching him with Sakura...I have an uneasy feeling about him...' he thought and left.

Sakura saw Syaoran watch her and Kuro for a moment and left. 'What's his problem.' She thought. She noticed that he had a frown on his face. Sakura shook it off.

"So...uh...Sakura..." Kuro started. Sakura faced him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Um...do you think that...maybe next week we can go out sometime?" Kuro asked quickly. Sakura was surprised a little but smiled some more.

"Sure!" Sakura replied.

"Really? Well ok...how about next week on Friday. I'll pick you up then." Kuro said. Sakura nodded "ok" and they both left together to the cafeteria.

One Week Later

Sakura told Tomoyo and she made an outfit for Sakura to wear.

"Um...thank you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said sweatdropping. It was a pink halter top with a blue skirt with a small slit on the side bottom of it. It was simple but it looked pretty on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you look great!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Now for the make-up!"

Sakura sweatdropped some more. "Tomoyo-chan, I don't think I need make-up. I haven't used make-up before." Sakura tried to tell Tomoyo that she didn't need make-up but Tomoyo insisted.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. You'll look prettier with make-up on. At least some lip gloss?" Sakura couldn't help it.

"Okay fine. But just this one time." Sakura replied quietly. Tomoyo fumbled through her make-up bag for some pink lip gloss. Finally, she took out a small bottle and opened it.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. You'll look so KAWAII when I'm finished!" Tomoyo said excitedly as she put some of the gloss on Sakura's lips.

Sakura sighed. 'But it just doesn't feel right to be going out with Kuro...Am I trying to make Syaoran...jealous?' Sakura thought.

Tomoyo finished and went to the bathroom to get her brush. Sakura thought for a moment and then just put it in the back of her mind. 'I shouldn't think about that now.'

Tomoyo brushed her hair and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan you look very pretty!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Then someone knocked on the door. Sakua went to answer it and Kuro was standing outside waiting for her.

"Wow, Sakura you look beautiful." Kuro commented. Sakura blushed.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.

At A Restaurant

"A table for two please." Kuro asked.

"This way." the waiter said and led them to an empty table. They both looked at the menu. (A/N: Sorry people but I'm going to skip their date details.)

Sakura and Kuro walked to his car. Sakura stepped inside and sat down. She sighed. During the whole date she had this weird feeling inside her. I wasn't that feeling you get when you like someone, but a feeling that was telling you that something's was wrong. But what could be wrong?

"Um...Kuro-kun. Our date was very enjoyable." Sakura tried to find a way to thank him.

"Um...yeah..." Kuro answered. They both blushed. Kuro started the car and drove back to the school.

After that date, they started going out more. But Sakura always had this bad feeling. What could it be about?

Sakura went back to her room after her classes were over. She entered and put her homework on her desk and went to the kitchen.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called.

"What!" Tomoyo yelled back. She was reading a magazine.

"Where is that peach I was saving for today?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at the peach she was eating.

"Um...I think I'm eating it." Tomoyo replied. Sakura came out of the kitchen and sat down with a glass of coke.

"Sorry about the peach. I forgot you were having it today." Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"It's okay. So what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing much...except..." Tomoyo looked up from her magazine and thought. "I over heard someone say that Syaoran broke up with Selena."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry about the late update...I had to do French homework for the rest of the summer so yeah.

-Ame-chan


	9. Realizing

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.**

**Last time...**

"**It's okay. So what's going on?" Sakura asked.**

"**Oh nothing much...except..." Tomoyo looked up from her magazine and thought. "I over heard someone say that Syaoran broke up with Selena."**

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy and thank you to mGvShadow for his ideas.**

Chapter nine: Realizing

By: Ame-chan

"Oh? Why?" Sakura was quite surprised. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I dunno, they didn't say." Tomoyo took another bite of her...I mean Sakura's peach. "They said something like...um...'He broke up with her for no reason'"

Sakura was confused. Why would Syaoran break up with Selena? 'If it were me, I wouldn't have had her as a girlfriend.' Sakura thought bitterly.

"Sakura-chan, we have a test tomorrow so start studying!" Tomoyo said as she went to the kitchen to wash her hands. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, fine..." and walked glumly to her room.

Next Morning

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura woke up and found herself still sitting in her desk with books and papers spread across it. She looked at the alarm clock and shut it off. She looked at the time.

"OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE...AGAIN!" Sakura screamed as she got dressed. She packed her work in a binder and went out to the kitchen. She saw Tomoyo standing there making bacon and eggs.

Sakura looked at her with dot eyes.

"Um...Tomoyo-chan...aren't we late for school?" Sakura sat down on a chair by the table.

Tomoyo put the bacon and eggs on two plates and placed them on the table.

"Nope. I set your alarm clock 2 hours early." Tomoyo smiled as she sat down across from Sakura and started eating.

"Fine, be that way Tomoyo-chan." Sakura faked a grumpy attitude. Tomoyo looked up from her food.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Tomoyo said. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I was only kidding. I want to have breakfast. Thank you for making it!" Sakura smiled and started to eat too.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan? Do you always wake up so early?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Not always, but sometimes." Tomoyo finished her breakfast and drank some orange juice. Sakura nodded. She continued to eat slowly.

She was thinking about Kuro and Syaoran. 'They're both handsome, nice...except for Syaoran doesn't hang out with me and Tomoyo-chan anymore.' Sakura frowned as she finished her breakfast.

Tomoyo was about to start and wash the dished when Sakura offered to do it.

"No Tomoyo-chan, I'll do it. You already made breakfast for me." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo nodded and left to get ready for school. Sakura washed the dishes quickly and went back to her room. She wanted to study some more since she had a test today.

During School

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of their homeroom to their classes. (A/N: They had the test in there homeroom.)

"AH! Tomoyo-chan! I'm sure I failed that test!" Sakura complained and whined. Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"You studied at least and tried your best." Tomoyo tried to stop Sakura from complaining.

Sakura sighed doubtfully. She stood outside of her homeroom door and waved good-bye to Tomoyo. She entered the classroom and passed through the populer group and sat down.

She looked up to see if the teacher came but saw something else. Selena was glaring at her. Sakura turned away. 'I thought Selena was nicer now. Why is she glaring at me so...' Sakura's thoughts were cut off as the teacher came in.

Sakura put the thought in the back of her head. Syaoran came to sit beside me. 'That's weird, I thought he's sit with Selena.' She looked at him and he looked back. She blushed and paid attention to the teacher.

After School

Sakura walked down the hall to her locker. She saw Selena there and smiled.

"Hello, Fei-san. How are you doing today?" Sakura said politely. (A/N: She still believes that Selena is nice)

"Kinomoto, we need to talk." Selena said. Sakura was confused. Sakura stood where she was standing and looked at Selena with a questioning face.

Selena stepped in front of Sakura and slapped her on the face...very hard. Sakura's head snapped to the side. She put her hand on her cheek. Sakura looked up at Selena with tears. It hurt a lot.

"Fei-san, What-" Sakura started but Selena cut her off.

"You took Syaoran away from me. You bitch!" Selena slapped her again. Sakura was crying freely. (A/N: Sakura hadn't been bullied for a while so she wasn't used to being hit anymore.)

"You just had to cry and make him pity you. You just had to pretend to like him so he liked you." Selena sneered. "You told him bad things about me didn't you!" Sakura backed up against the lockers with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall to my locker. It seemed very quiet. Everybody already left to their dormitories. I kept walking until I saw two figures at the end of the hall.

I walked a little faster and hid behind the lockers.

"Why are you so special? You have no family to care for you. You don't have a family to support you. You're just a loser who wants everything!" I heard Selena say to someone. But who? I peeked a bit more and Saw Sakura!

Selena was bullying Sakura...but why? I could here Sakura crying. I felt so bad. How could such a bully like Selena be my girlfriend?

"I hate you! I better not see you again!" And Selena walked away. I listened some more and heard Sakura crying continuously. When I stepped out and looked at her. She was hugging her knees, her cheeks were red from the slapping and tears slipping down from them.

I gave her a sad look and pulled her up. I tried to comfort her, I wasn't good at doing that sort of thing. So I just gave her a small hug and talked to her about Selena.

"I'm sorry. I thought Selena changed, but now I know she didn't. I shouldn't have trusted her in the first place." I said. I wiped the tears off her face and walked her back to her room.

Sakura opened her door and invited me in too.

Sakura's P.O.V

I felt so much better knowing that Syaoran knew how bad Selena was. I smiled up at him. We came up to each other and we shareda nice hug.

I feel so right being with Syaoran. Could this be...Love? I held onto him. I wanted to enjoy this hug. It made feel that someone cared for me...and that was Syaoran and all my friends. I love him...

Normal P.O.V

As soon as Sakura realized she did love Syaoran, Syaoran realized he loved her too.

"Sakura...I love you..." Syaoran managed to say. Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"I...I love..." Sakura muttered, still looking at Syaoran. Little did they know Kuro was walking down the hall and saw Syaoran confess his love for Sakura. He was angry.

"I KNEW IT!" Kuro burst out. Sakura whirled around and saw Kuro by the doorway.

"YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE USING ME TO GET TO SYAORAN..." Kuro yelled, backing away from Sakura and Syaoran.

"I should have listened to Selena! She WAS telling the truth!" He spat and walked out the door, slamming the door shut.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there and recovered from what just happened.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean for this to happen." Syaoran gave her an apologetic look. Sakura frowned.

"But it's not your fault..." Sakura assured Syaoran that it wasn't his fault. She turned away from him.

"Well then...see you tomorrow Sakura, bye." and saying that, Syaoran left. Sakura turned around again facing the door.

"What I was trying to tell you...Syaoran...is that I love you too..." Sakura whispered.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hehe, I finally finished chappie nine, yay! sorry for any mistakes or anything...it was kinda hard to put this part together. so now...R&R!**

**-Ame-chan**


	10. Importance Of A Friend

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.**

**Last time…**

"**But it's not your fault..." Sakura assured Syaoran that it wasn't his fault. She turned away from him.**

"**Well then...see you tomorrow Sakura, bye." and saying that, Syaoran left. Sakura turned around again facing the door.**

"**What I was trying to tell you...Syaoran...is that I love you too..." Sakura whispered.**

**A/N**: Hey boys and girls…here's the eagerly awaited Chapter 10. 1st half is made by** mgvshadow **and the second will be made by me. Hope you like it…

**Chapter 10: **Importance of a friend

**Mgvshadow:**

**The next morning…**

Sakura woke up. '' _That's weird…I dreamt about Syaoran saying he loved me…but that can't be true- can it? ''- _shaking that thought of her head, Sakura headed towards the kitchen; to find a plate with 2 toasts and some jam next to it. '_Guess that Tomoyo didn't have time to prepare a proper breakfast.'- _the girl with auburn hair thought.

**Syaoran's POV**

I walked towards Sakura's room. '_What I'm about to do is probably the most decent thing I'm ever going to do to Sakura. I just hope she forgives me for betraying her trust.'_- I opened the Sakura's door slightly to find her eating her breakfast half-asleep. '_How cute she looks when she's innocent…'_

**Normal POV **

Sakura turned her head around slightly to face the door, which was slightly ajar. ''Whose there?'' she called out.

''It's me...Syaoran.'' replied a familiar voice in a low tone.

''Oh…come in then, why are you standing around the door for- take a seat.''

''Thanks'' said the boy with brown messy hair.

''Sakura…about yesterday- shouldn't have confessed my feelings towards you like that. It wasn't right. And I want to make it up to you by….''

''It doesn't matter, Syaoran. Besides, I can't remember much about yesterday night- I was having a bad headache. So you shouldn't worry your pretty little face…'' mumbled Sakura, in a slightly sleepy voice.

''Thanks Sakura. And from now on, I'll promise to protect you from anyone who hurts you''.

''Thanks Syaoran, that means a lot to me- it really does.''- replied the girl with emerald eyes.

''Well…see you later then.''

''Bye''

And with that Syaoran left the room, with a smile on his face.

**One hour later…**

''HEY Tomoyo!'' squealed Sakura, whilst cleaning up the table.

''Ermm...hi Sakura- you're in a good mood today.'' – replied the surprised girl with purple eyes.

''I sure am.''

''What's so special about today that made my best friend go hyper early in the morning?''

''Well…first of all- we've got our test scores back- and I scored higher than I had hoped for. And second, Syaoran came here about one hour ago, and he vowed to protect me from anyone that hurts me.''

''Wow Sakura…that's fantastic!''

''I know…so what's been going on between you and my dear friend Eriol, recently.'' – asked Sakura, with a slight smirk on her face.

''What…why would YOU want to know?'' replied Tomoyo, with a blushing face.

''Oh don't worry…I was just wondering…''

''Right…anyways….it's getting time to ready for school. At least for once, you _actually_ managed to wake up on your own- and on time.''

Sakura shot Tomoyo a death glare.

**Ame Chan**

**Time for me to take over…well...enjoy!**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the hallway to their classes. They were early and Tomoyo wanted to go to the library.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you ever read? Reading is something you can do in your spare time...which you have a lot of." Tomoyo said softly as she looked through the shelves in the fantasy section.

"I don't have the patience to read. I'm always active and REading means sitting down and...well...reading! I'd rather go outside and play." Sakura answered as she looked around the library.

She watched as Tomoyo continued to look for a good book. She thought about Syaoran. She blushed thinking about him. She smiled softly.

"Sakura-chan! What are you thinking about? You're blushing!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura and squealed. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uh...nothing..." Sakura blushed some more.

"Suuurrreee...I bet you're thinking about Li-kun!" Tomoyo replied slyly. Sakura continued to blush.

"Tomoyo, aren't you going to pick a book?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, this one's called "Lightfire". It looks pretty good." Tomoyo answered as she flipped a few pages of her book.

Sakura smiled. "I bet you'd finish that in a few hours. You read so much" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled and went to the desk to check the book out.

After doing so, they went back out to the hallway and walked towards their classes.

"Bye Sakura. I'm gonna go now." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah okay, bye" Sakura waved and smiled.

Sakura went towards the right hallway while Tomoyo went through the left hallway.

Sakura was walking all alone. She wanted to think about last night but something caught her eye. It was Kuro. What was he doing here.

He wasn't wearing a smile. That can't be a good thing.

**A/N: OMFG! I'm sooooo sorry for the really late update...GOMEN NESAI! Anyways, I know my bit of the story wasn't that interesting...Thanks to mgvshadow...he wrote the first part of my story...he's a good friend...lolz...anyways, I gotta go do homework so baiz!**

**-Ame-chan**


	11. Fight And Then Friends?

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was always bullied at school. But one day, Syaoran Li came as a transfer student and made friends with her. But something happens and she ends up in pain. What will happen?**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Too bad...I don't own Card Captor Sakura...wish I did...T.T**

**Last time...**

**Sakura was walking all alone. She wanted to think about last night but something caught her eye. It was Kuro. What was he doing here.**

**He wasn't wearing a smile. That can't be a good thing.**

**A/N: Stupid school...it's so boring and we have like...what the heck, tons of homework...I'd rather write fanfiction than go to freaking school...anyways, here's chappie 11!**

Chapter Eleven: Fight And Then Friends?

By: Ame-chan

Sakura was a bit afraid of Kuro for once. When she looked into his eyes, they weren't those soft, kind eyes, now they showed anger and confusion.

"Kuro-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, walking up to him. she faced him with an innocent look and saw his eyes. Now they looked sad and hurt. Sakura pitied him.

"Kuro-kun, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Sakura asked again. He still didn't answer. She sighed.

"Okay then, I'm going to class..." Sakura said unsurely. She turned around to walk to her locker, but something grabbed her hand. She turned around.

"Kuro! What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked. Kuro looked into her eyes.

"Why did you have to go with Li?" Kuro asked in a low and dangerous voice. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Why did you go with him! He was the one who dated Selena! Your biggest bully!" Kuro shouted. Sakura winced. It was true, but that was the past.

"Yes, he did...but that's the past...he apologized to me. I know he's a good person inside." Sakura answered, a little shaken by his sudden outburst.

SyAoRaN's P.oV.

I was walking down the hallway, another lazy morning with stupid classes. And the hallways, there were so many of them. I think I took a wrong turn. I sighed.

But I heard some talking and yelling...and one of them was Sakura's!

I ran down the hallway towards the voices and when I found which one...with much difficulty...I hid in the corner and watched. That stupid Kuro was with her...but not just that, he was yelling at her.

I decided to listen.

Normal P.O.V.

"But Why him! I'm just as good! Why can't you just go out with me? And me only?" Kuro yelled. He pushed her until her back hit some lockers. He pinned her there. Sakura cried in pain.

"But it's not with what we do on the outside! It's how you are in the inside!" Sakura started to yell back at him.

"If you want to go out with me then we can go out as friends! Isn't that better than nothing?" Sakura winced again. He was pushing her hard.

"I don't want to be JUST your friend! I want it to be something more! What Syaoran do to deserve that!" Kuro spat. Sakura started to cry.

"Because he didn't do what your doing now! Just because I'm not your GIRLfriend doesn't mean that you can make me! If you think yelling at me and hurting me will change my mind, then you're wrong!" Sakura tried to keep her tears in.

Syaoran's P.O.V

That was it. I couldn't stand there anymore. I heard enough from Kuro. I ran out of my hiding spot and ran towards Kuro and punched him. He staggered back and Sakura slid down and held onto her shoulders. She seemed to be crying.

I went to her side to see if she was okay. She sniffed, but still was crying. Kuro stood up and I stood up too, in front of Sakura.

"You'll pay for hurting Sakura like that." I said dangerously. Kuro smirked. We stood for a second and Kuro made his first move. He ran and tried to punch my stomach but I got out of the way and kicked him. He fell but got up quickly and ran to the other side of me. We faced eachother...both of us were smirking.

I ran towards him and tried to punch him in on the face but he blocked and punched under my chin. God that hurt. That was it. I was going to punch him...and I was going to use all my strength. (A/N: Hehe...I'm not used to writing fights and stuff so bear with me...) I ran up to him really fast but he came to with a fist coming at me. Too late, we punched each other on the face at the same time. We both fell back and clutched onto our cheeks.

We got up and was about to confront each other again when Sakura interfered.

"Stop fighting! Doing this isn't going to help. If you two are kind enough for me, please be friends instead of fighting all the time. Sakura looked at both of us with worry. I put my hands down, signaling the end of their fight. Kuro did the same. Sakura stepped out of the way.

I stepped up and smiled at him. I held out my hand for a handshake. Kuro stared at it for a moment and smiled too. We shook hands.

Normal P.O.V

"So now you're friends? No more fighting and that sort of stuff?" Sakura said softly. Kuro nodded and Syaoran smiled.

"Good!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Sakura...I didn't mean to hurt you...I was just...jealous." Kuro whispered looking ashamed. Sakura smiled more.

"It's ok Kuro. We can still be friends." She replied. Syaoran liked the fact that Kuro was jealous of him.

"Yeah, you're jealous of ME!" Syaoran said obnoxiously. "Because I got Sakura and YOU don't! HAHA!" Syaoran said and smirked. Sakura sweatdropped. Kuro was red, and looked like he was ready to strangle him, but Sakura looked at him and he fought the urge to do so. Sakura also looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, stop showing off. I'm not yours." she told him. Syaoran stopped and shrugged sheepishly.

"Hehe...sorry..." he answered. Sakura looked at the clock.

"Come on guys, classes will start soon. We better get going." Sakura said thoughtfully. She went to her locker (which wasn't that far away) and took out her papers and binders.

"Hehe...Sakura's in my class." Syaoran started again, nudging Kuro. Sakura glared at him. He sweatdropped.

"Why do you like to do that so much to Kuro?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"I dunno. It's really fun and amusing to see him fume." Syaoran answered.

"You're lucky I won't strangle you for Sakura's sake." Kuro replied glaring at him. Syaoran put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, okay I get the point. Let's not fight." said Syaoran said. Sakura smiled at them and then started to walk to class.

"Come on Syaoran. We have to go to class. Bye Kuro-kun!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Yeah okay." Syaoran replied grumpily. He waved to Kuro and rant o catch up with Sakura.

"Bye Sakura and Little Wolf!" Kuro snickered. You could see Syaoran drop head over heels(anime style) and sweatdrop.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Syaoran fumed as he ran back to Kuro.

"But that is what your Chinese name means." Kuro smirked. Sakura watched as the two fought. Not seriously, but playfully.

"Okay enough chit chat. Seriously, we have to go to class before the annoying bell rings." Sakura said tapping Syaoran's back.

"Ah alright." Syaoran replied. They all waved good bye and went to their classes.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hmm...funny I made the ending happy...wasn't Sakura supposed to be sad? eh...whatever...I'll have to change the story type. Anyways, sorry about the fighting part...I don't know how to write about fights and stuff...anyways...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME! thnx...lolz**

**Ame-chan**


	12. Bad Days Turned Normal

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Card Captor Sakura...**

**Last time...**

"**Bye Sakura and Little Wolf!" Kuro snickered. You could see Syaoran drop head over heels(anime style) and sweatdrop.**

"**I'M NOT LITTLE!" Syaoran fumed as he ran back to Kuro.**

"**But that is what your Chinese name means." Kuro smirked. Sakura watched as the two fought. Not seriously, but playfully.**

"**Okay enough chit chat. Seriously, we have to go to class before the annoying bell rings." Sakura said tapping Syaoran's back.**

"**Ah alright." Syaoran replied. They all waved good bye and went to their classes.**

**A/N: Hum dee dum dum...school is sooo boring...and I just started grade eight! All my classes are half an hour longer than it usually is! That sucks sooo bad...anyways...as one of my reviewers said...my stories are getting shorter...yeah I know...not a good thing...but I can't help it sometimes...some chapters are short, some are okay...well...just bear with me...**

Chapter Twelve: Bad Days Turned Normal

By: Ame-chan

That day of school was better than most. Kuro had made friends with Syaoran...even though they still fight...but not seriously fighting. She smiled more often, she was more playful and cheerful. She even noticed that nobody really bullied her anymore. Just some stares and glares, but that didn't bother her. As long as Syaoran was back at her side.

So that day went by pretty fast, knowing her good mood. When it was lunch time, everybody(as in Sakura, Syaoran, Kuro, Tomoyo, and Eriol) sat under a Sakura tree and took out their lunches. Tomoyo grinned.

"I made some chocolate cake for us to share. I have to say Sakura-chan, you seem to be in a better mood than ever!" Tomoyo squealed. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Yeah I know. It's because everything's working out fine now. I;m happy!" Sakura replied, smiling. When Tomoyo took the chocolate cake out of her bag and set it in the middle, (they're sitting in a circle) Kuro and Syaoran were the first to try and grab the bigger piece.

"Hey! That's MINE!" Syaoran glared. Kuro pushed him a little.

"Oh yeah? Little wolves are suppose to eat little. Not big!" Kuro fought back.

"But I need to eat big to grow big and strong...besides...I'M NOT LITTLE!" Syaoran fumed.

"If you're not little, then you don't need such a big piece of cake so it's mine!" Kuro pushed him again. Everybody looked at them with dot eyes with sweatdrops hanging over their heads.

Sakura decided to break the fight.

"Okay guys. How about you play rock paper scissors. Whoever wins get the bigger piece." Sakura said, taking the chocolate away from them. She put it on her lap.

"Okay fine." Syaoran pouted.

"Sure." Kuro answered. They did. And every time...they got the same thing. Little did they know that Sakura had eaten the piece of cake while they were concentrating on winning the game.

Finally! Kuro won.

"Yeah! I won over the Little Wolf!" Kuro threw his hand in the air in victory. Syaoran sighed.

"Okay. Now to eat some cake." Kuro looked around, then at Sakura, who looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Sakura, where's that cake we gave you?" Kuro asked, still looking at her. Now he was looking at her with suspicion.

"Ah...er...well...you see..." Sakura started to sweatdrop more. "While you were playing that game...I sort of..er...kind of..ah..._accidentally_ ate it." Sakura smiled nervously. Syaoran and Kuro looked at her.

"Sakura, I think you should run." Eriol suggested as the boys started to fume.

"Yeah...I'll go do that..." Sakura replied as she stood up. She walked walked away and started to run.

"Sakura! Get back here!" Kuro and Syaoran both said in unison. They chased her around the school 3 times before they neede to stop and actually breathe.

When Sakura caught her breath, She tipped toe behind a tree, assuming that Kuro and Syaoran was still catching their breath. But, while she was looking out from behind her tree, something poked her side.

She tried to wave it away. After a few seconds, it did it again. She was annoyed and turned around...to find Syaoran standing behind her with a smirk on his face. Sakura was startled and screamed.

Syaoran had to cover his ears. Sakura stood there, looking at him with surprise. Syaoran laughed. Kuro came by to see what happened, so did Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura burst out. Syaoran stopped laughing.

"Sorry, but it was funny." Syaoran chuckled a bit. Kuro did too. Sakura pouted. Tomoyo smiled.

"Come on. We have to finish our lunch and go back to school." Tomoyo replied as she headed back to there spot under the tree. The others followed.

So everybody had their share of the cake, finished their luch, and chatted for a bit. The bell rung and they packed their stuff.

"Ha! I have home cooking ed today with Sakura." Syaoran started again. But this time, Kuro didn't fight back. He just smiled.

"Well, too bad. I have home cooking ed too with Sakura. And I call sitting next to Sakura!" Kuro howled. Syaoran started to turn red.

"I get to sit with Sakura!" Syaoran pointing at himself. Kuro chuckled.

"Not if I can help it." Kuro smirked. They got to class early and where ever Sakura sat, they always tried to sit on the seat beside her. But they always ended up pushing and shoving each other, trying to get the other person off the chair. Sakura sweatdropped.

She smiled at them, thinking about the end of school. Shcool was going to be out tomorrow for summer vacation. All the other students plan on going home to visit their parents. All except for Sakura. She didn't have her family anymore. She felt a tinge of pain in her again. The pain of not having any loved ones to visit and spend time with.

Her thoughts were interrupted as more students walked in. Some of the girls glared at her. She ignored them and looked at Syaoran. Kuro seemed to have left and started to chat with his other friends.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. She was so pretty. How he have mistaken Selena as a good person? Sakura was more honest and cheerful than she was. Sakura was more playful. Selena just talked about junk.

He noticed that she wasn't bullied anymore. She was so much happier. And it made him happy. So he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, school is almost over. What are you planning to do this summer? Meet some old family members? Go somewhere on a vacation?" Syaoran asked. Sakura lowered her head and she wasn't smiling anymore.

"I can't go anywhere. My family is dead. I don't have any money, just enough to go to school." Sakura answered sadly and quietly, as a tear started to fall from her eyes.

Syaoran gave her a sad look. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I forgot that your family is gone. I'm planning on going to Honk Kong and meet my mother again. And I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Syaoran whispered softly. Sakura nodded and sniffed again.

"But Syaoran, you've done so much for me already. It would be too much for you to pay for my addmissions." Sakura said softly, looking down.

"Come on! I'm the prince of China here. I can do whatever I want!" Syaoran smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"Thanks Syaoran, for everything." She answered still smiling.

"No problem." Syaoran replied. It made him happy to her smile again.

**(A/N: Hmm...Should I leave it at that? Nah...I think you guys deserve more...)**

The Teacher came in and everybody sat down at a table. The teacher took the attendance and started the lesson.

"Good afternoon class. Today, we'll be making chocolate cake." Seiko sensei said smiling warmly. She was a really nice teacher.

"This will be your last class so please do your best. Since your report cards were given already, there won't be any marks for this. Just for fun." She continued.

Sakura was very excited. She loved chocolate. She was planning on what her cake would look like already.

"Alright class. You know how to make them. You may go ahead and start." Seiko sensei replied.

Sakura got up and started her cooking. She worked really hard. She wanted to make it big enough to share with all her friends. She smiled as she worked. She had good, friendly friends.

Sakura turned around and Kuro and Syaoran asked if they could work beside her. She nodded and smiled.

After she added the eggs and what not, she looked to her left where Syaoran was and watched him make his cake. He was rereading his recipe to see if he added the right ingredients. Then she looked to her right where Kuro was working. He was stirring his ingredients together already.

Sakura continued with hers. By the others had put their cakes in the oven and washed the bowls and stuff, they could smell their cakes. It was really good.

When it was time to decorate, Sakura used pink icing and made a border. In the middle she wrote in blue icing "Forever Friends" with purple hearts around it. When she finished, she placed it on the table that she was sitting at and got ready to go back to her room. It was last class.

After school, Sakura carried her cake back to her room and set it down on the kitchen counter. She had already invited everybody to come to her room and eat some cake and chat. She cut the cake into squares and Tomoyo came back.

"Mmmm! Sakura-chan, what's that delicious smell?" Tomoyo walked in the kitchen inhaling the sweet chocolaty scent.

"I made some cake at home cooking ed today. We can eat it when everybody comes." Sakura smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Tomoyo went to go open it. It was Kuro and Syaoran who was arguing about who's cake tasted better and looked better. Sakura shook her head and smiled. They always argue. Soon after, Eriol came and everybody gathered in the small living room.

They all took a bite of their cake and thought it was delicious!

"Hey Sakura, this cake is awesome! It's so sweet and chocolaty." Kuro complimented. Sakura smiled and blushed.

"I agree." Syaoran replied savoring each bite he took.

"Well, looks like Syaoran finally agrees to something that Kuro said." Eriol gasped.

Syaroan glared.

"That's because for once, he says something right." he replied quietly.

"Hey I heard that! I'm always right!" Kuro replied eating some more cake. They argued again. The other three shook there heads and smiled. They would always be like that.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: So how was it? I tried to make it longer. :P...Anyways, I hope this was enough for one chapter. lolz...R&R please...with chocolate on top...**

**Ame-chan**


	13. Starting Of Summer Vacation

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Neah, I don't own Card Captor Sakura...**

**Last time...**

"**I agree." Syaoran replied savoring each bite he took.**

"**Well, looks like Syaoran finally agrees to something that Kuro said." Eriol gasped.**

**Syaroan glared.**

"**That's because for once, he says something right." he replied quietly.**

"**Hey I heard that! I'm always right!" Kuro replied eating some more cake. They argued again. The other three shook there heads and smiled. They would always be like that.**

**A/N: I have a limited time on the computer so I might update VERY slow again...unfortunately because of school...-.-" How very saddening for me and you guys...**

Chapter Thirteen: Starting Of Summer Vacation

By: Ame-chan

So summer vacation started, and everybody was excited. Summer vacation is when you DON'T have any classes and when you DON'T have homework to do. (A/N: Too bad...school just started for me ...T.T)

Sakura came back from her last class and went back to her room. She flopped on her bed and smiled. Now she can hang out with her friends more often now that classes were out of the way. Tomoyo came in not too long after.

Sakura got up and decided to eat some ice cream. She walked into the kitchen, humming a tune that was stuck in her head and took out some chocolate ice cream. (A/N: Mmmmm...chocolate...) She scooped some out on a bowl and added some sprinkles on top.

"Tomoyo-chan! Do you want some ice cream!" Sakura yelled, still fixing her ice cream.

"No thanks! I'll grab some after I finish having a shower!" Tomoyo yelled back.

"Okay!" Sakura replied again. she walked into the living room and was about to eat a scoop until Tomoyo yelled from the bathroom for another bottle of shampoo.

"Coming..." Sakura sighed, putting her really delicious looking chocolate ice cream on the mini table. She rushed over to the closet and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, then rushed over to the bathroom. She knocked, the door opened a crack and a hand grabbed the bottle.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Sakura said sarcastically. She walked back the living room and sat down again, ready to eat a nice spoonful of ice cream...when there was a knock on the door. Sakura growled. 'I wanna eat my ice cream!' Her mind screamed.

But Sakura went to go and open the door anyways. It was Syaoran.

"Oh, hi Syaoran!" Sakura said cheerily. He smiled.

"Hey Sakaura, what's up?" Syaoran replied as he walked in and sat down in the living room.

"Oh nothing. Just want to eat some ice cream, that's all." Sakura answered, smiling back at him.

"Oh I see." Syaoran nodded, looking around. Sakura picked up her bowl of ice cream...when there was ANOTHER knock on the door. And Sakura almost had a bite of her ice cream. She growled again. Syaoran chuckled. She got up to get the door again.

Syaoran eyed her ice cream...he liked chocolate too...so he grabbed the bowl and started to eat it really quickly.

Sakura opened the door and it was Kuro.

"Hey Sakura, What are ya up to today?" He said leaning against the door frame.

"Trying to eat my ice cream." Sakura crossed her arms and signaled him to come in. Kuro walked in and looked around. He hadn't really been in her dormitory before.

Sakura plopped on the couch once again and reached for her ice cream. But it wasn't there. She looked at the table, then looked at Syaoran, who was eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Syaoran! You ate my ice cream!" Sakura gasped getting up. Syaoran decided to pretend to be her.

"Ah...well...you see...um...while you went to get the door...I...uh..._accidentally_ ate it." Syaoran mimicked. He laughed and so did Kuro.

"Why are you so mean?" Sakura pouted.

"Because you already ate the biggest piece of Tomoyo's cake." Syaoran reasoned.

"Great! Now I have to make another bowl of ice cream." she fussed as she walked back into the kitchen. A few seconds later, her head popped out of the door.

"Oh yeah, Kuro, you want any?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"What about me?" Syaoran asked innocently. Sakura glared at him.

"You already had a bowl full of ice cream." Sakura replied, going back to resume the ice cream. There was another knock on the door. Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Heh...I guess Sakura had a lot of people knocking on the door today." Syoaran chuckled. "S'ok Sakura! I'll get it." He got up and opened the door. It was Eriol.

"Oh, it's you. You know...you're not welcome here." Syaoran siad lamely.

"Now, now, you can't be rude to a guest. I'm always welcome at Tomoyo's dormitory." Eriol chuckled.

"Syaoran-kun, who is it? Oh! Eriol-kun! Come in!" Sakura smiled warmly at him. He smiled back. Syaoran frowned.

"Why does he have to come in. He's not special like me." Syaoran whined. Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran, everybody who's my friend is special...including Eriol-kun." Sakura reasoned. She went back into the kitchen to make the ice cream again.

"Oh yeah...want some ice cream Eriol-kun? I'm making it now." Sakura asked.

"Yes please." He replied. Sakura smiled and went back to work. Eriol went into the living room and sat down. Syaoran and Kuro were glaring at each other. Eriol sat beside Kuro and started a conversation.

Just then, Tomoyo came out of the bathroom in just a towel and walked out to cross through the living room when she saw three guys sitting in it. She blushed really red. All the guys stared at her and Kuro whistled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! SAKURA! WHY ARE THERE GUYS IN THE LIVING ROOM?" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura came rushing out of the kitchen to see what was going on. When she did, she had dot eyes and a sweatdrop.

"You guys! Don't look you perverts!" Sakura said rushing Tomoyo to her room. After a couple of minutes, Sakura came back out and went back to the kitchen. Tomoyo had refused to come out because she was too embarrassed. Sakura came back out and handed out the ice cream to Eriol and Kuro. They chatted a bit longer.

"Huh...too bad it wasn't Sakura who came out of the bathroom." Syaoran thought allowed. Sakura glared at him hard and ran over to him and slapped him on the cheek.

"You pervert!" Sakura stomped on his foot and he hopped around.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." Syaoran replied, settling back down on his seat. Kuro laughed at him.

"Haha...I wished the same thing." Kuro chuckled, but stopped when Sakura glared at him too.

"Uh oh..." Kuro sweatdropped. Sakura like...lifted the coffee table and literally slammed it on his head. After, Sakura sat back down and totally ignored them.

Kuro rubbed his head and he resisted the urge to say "ow!" His head hurt a bit but it was soon all gone.

"Sorry..." Kuro muttered. She still ignored them.

But they could all see Sakura was blushing about all this talk about her coming out from the shower in a towel.

Eriol sighed. "Such is the behavior of Kuro and Syaoran when they like you." Sakura blushed even more and so did Kuro and Syaoran. Tomoyo came out of her room all nice and changed. She didn't like staying in her room. There was nothing to do.

When she came out, the guys were still sitting on the couch chatting normally. Tomoy sat down beside Eriol, who put an arm around her waist. She blushed.

Sakura giggled. Syaoran sat beside Sakura and did the same, except she moved away and glared at him.

"I don't want a pervert to be my boyfriend." Sakura stated. Syaoran gawked.

"Come on! It was just a joke! I'm really sorry. Please for give me." Syaoran apologized moving closer again.

"Okay, you're forgiven." Sakura giggled. Syaoran chuckled and sat beside her again. Kuro thought that Syaoran had enough time with her. So he pulled Syaoran off and sat where he was sitting. He held her hand. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Of course, I'm sorry too. And might I add I am more sincere that the Little Wolf is." Kuro stated. Sakura giggled.

"I'M SOOOO NOT LITTLE!" Syaoran burst out, jumping from his spot and pulled Kuro away from Sakura.

"Besides. I was here first. So BUG OFF!" Syaoran continued.

"Syaoran! That was mean! You can't just pull him off the couch like that!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped and watched them argue. After a while of yelling and arguing, everybody settled down.

"So where are you guys planning on doing this summer?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I was planning on visiting my mother in Hong Kong. Sakura's coming with me." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled.

"I'm going to Hong Kong too. Might as well, I haven't been there in a while." Kuro stated. Syaoran glared.

"Or is it just to go with Sakura?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Both." Kuro answered smirking. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, me and Eriol don't have anything to do so we'll tag along!" Tomoyo exclaimed brightly.

"Great, and I thought I would be going alone with Sakura." Syaoran mumbled. Sakura gave him a smile.

"So it's settled then. Syaoran, when do you plan on going?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm...next week. The faster we get there, the longer we get to stay." Syaoran answered, leaning back.

"Okay/Sure/Alright," everybody replied. Sakura got up.

"Well, I have to make dinner." Sakura stretched and thought.

"But we don't have any vegetables and we ran out of chicken broth." Sakura scratched her head.

"That's alright Sakura. Me and Eriol can go out and buy the groceries." Tomoyo offered.

"Thanks." Sakura waved. "So that means you're all staying for dinner right?" Sakura pointed at each of them.

Everyone nodded. Sakura smiled.

"Okay." She replied. She went into the kitchen and prepared the pots and pans. She looked in the fridge for anything she can make for dinner. Nothing really. She looked in the freezer. Chicken wings!

Sakura smiled and took them out and rinsed them. She went to the cupboard and took out some soy sauce. She poured some into the pan and added the chicken in.

She stirred in up a bit and when it was ready, she put them in a bowl and set it down on the table.

Next she washed the rice and put it in the rice cooker. Now that she finished some of the stuff, she went outside to see what Kuro and Syaoran was up to. They were laying on the couch watching T.V. Sakura shook her head and smiled. How lazy can they get?

Tomoyo and Eriol came back with some groceries. Sakura thanked them and went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

A While Later

Dinner was ready. Since there really wasn't a table to fit everybody, she just put the food on the counter and let everybody come in and take whatever they want on their plate and come back out and watch T.V.

After a while, they finished and Kuro and Syaoran agreed to wash the dishes. But since they fought about it, Eriol washed them.

After they talked about school and next year, they all crammed into Sakura's computer to play games.

It was about 12:00 in the middle of the night and everybody was tired. They all said goodbye and left to their own rooms.

Sakura changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed. She was so tired she fell asleep right away.

Sakura's DrEaM

_I opened my eyes and looked up. It was the ocean and a beautiful sunset. I wiggled my toes and it felt soft. I looked down. It was sand. I was on a beach. I looked up again and continued to watch the sunset. I turned my head and saw another person._

_He had messy chestnut hair. He was wearing a loose shirt and shorts. He turned towards me and smiled. He had soft amber eyes. They looked so familiar. We gazed at each other for a moment._

"_I love you." he said to me. I tried to remember who he was, but I smiled at him and our face were coming closer together. I closed my eyes and..._

End of dReAm

Sakura woke up and blinked.

"What a weird dream. It was so real. She tried to remember what happened but couldn't. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She went to the kitchen and ate some toast. Tomoyo came in too and had some herself.

"Morning Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said softly. She yawned.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan." Sakura answered smiling.

"So how was your sleep?" Tomoyo asked as she bit into her toast.

"It was great. I had a weird dream though." Sakura replied quietly. Tomoyo nodded. Then she smiled.

"Why don't we scare the boys today? I'm bored." Tomoyo asked. Sakura grinned.

"Sure." Sakura answered.

In the Hallway

Sakura and Tomoyo sneaked down the hall to Syaoran's room. She knocked on it. There was a thump and a grumble like "What the hell?" and then the door knob clicked.

Sakura got ready. The door opened and Sakura jumped on him. (A/N: Tomoyo went to Eriol's place, lolz)

"Ah!" he yelled in surprise. He fell back and fell. Sakura still wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully. Sakura smiled brightly. Syaoran smirked.

"Yeah, good morning. I was attacked by my best friend." He replied. "That's a really good morning." Sakura pouted. She saw what position she was in and blushed. She quickly got off him and mutter a sorry.

"It's ok. I was enjoying it." Syaoran got up. Sakura blushed some more. Syaoran smirked and helped her up. She went in and sat down.

Syaoran went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Luckily for Sakura, she insisted that he shouldn't come out in a towel. Syaoran laughed. She blushed again.

She went to explore in his room and looked around. She saw a picture of what looked like his family. She gazed at it for a moment and headed back out to the living room.

There was a knock at the door. Syaoran opened the door and it was one of the principal's assistances.

"I have a notice for you, Mr. Li." He said. Then he left.

"A notice, about what?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know..." Syaoran said unsurely. He opened the letter and read it silently. When he finished, he yelled. "HOLY !" Sakura looked at him with dot eyes.

"What's so bad about it that'll make you swear like that?" Sakura asked, backing away from him.

He turned to her and pointed at the paper.

"Read." Syaoran fumed.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Heh...kinda lame I know...But I'm still thinking of ideas. So...yeah...anyways...THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! And for others who didn't please do...**

**-Ame-chan**


	14. Moving In

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Dum Da Dum ... Noperz I don't own Card Captor Sakura ... I wish I did though ...**

**Last time...**

"**I have a notice for you, Mr. Li." He said. Then he left.**

"**A notice, about what?" Sakura asked.**

"**I don't know..." Syaoran said unsurely. He opened the letter and read it silently. When he finished, he yelled. "HOLY !" Sakura looked at him with dot eyes.**

"**What's so bad about it that'll make you swear like that?" Sakura asked, backing away from him.**

**He turned to her and pointed at the paper.**

"**Read." Syaoran fumed.**

**A/N: Hihi peoples! Chappie 14 here now...haha...you'll never know. Maybe the letter wasn't so bad...**

Chapter fourteen: Moving In

By: Ame-chan

Sakura read the notice. She raised a brow and looked at him.

"So? It's not like he has cooties or something." Sakura looked at him questioningly. (A/N: You probably know what the notice was about now...)

This is what it said:

Mr. Li Syaoran,

We need to inform you that Mr. Shenn Kuro will be will be sharing your dormitory. The reason is that the new students coming to this school, some don't have dormitories to stay in. So we have decided to move some older students such as yourself to share their dormitories with their friends. So please note that we are also moving other students, not just you.

The date Mr. Shenn Kuro will be moving to your dormitory is the following Saturday. If you wish, he may move in earlier. If there are any problems, please contact the me in the principal's office. Thank you for your patience.

Principal Kekito

"I'm going to see the principal..." Syaoran grumbled. Sakura shook her head and closed the door.

"Come on. It's good! I just have to go to your dormitory to see you and Kuro. Besides, maybe it would be a good idea not to frustrate the principal with more stuff to arrange, especially when they're preparing for the new students." Sakura reasoned. Syaoran sighed.

"Fine, be that way." Syaoran pouted. Sakura giggled. She stayed at Syaoran's place for a while to clean up a bit. Really, it wasn't cleaning, it was like taking out the extra sheets and pillows and making the bed.

A while later, Sakura came out and sat down. They were both a bit hot from moving around so much.

"Want a pop?" he asked. Sakura nodded. She was flushed from working. Syaoran went into the kitchen and grabbed two cokes for them. He came back out and handed the pop to Sakura.

"Thanks..." Sakura replied. She opened it and drank it all down. Syaoran sweatdropped. Sakura looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry, I'm really thirsty." she said, smiling sheepishly. Syaoran drank his pop too and they hurried back to cleaning.

When they finished, it was about lunch time. They decided to go out for lunch with the others too.

"Let's go to Kuro's place first. He's closer." Sakura smiled happily. Syaoran smiled too. That was what Syaoran liked about Sakura. She was always happy and smiles a lot. Sakura skipped out the door, and Syaoran walked out too. They walked down the hall to Kuro's room. Sakura knocked on the door and Kuro answered it.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sakura, what's up?" Kuro asked. Then he looked at Syaoran. "And What's the Little Wolf doing here?" Sakura giggled. Syaoran glared at him.

"We've decided to go out for lunch. Wanna come?" Sakura asked happily. Kuro chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. And another thing. This dude knocked on my door this morning and it said..." Kuro started.

"And it said you were going to move into my place. Yeah we know that, we're not stupid." Syaoran cut in.

"Stupid? Of course Sakura's not stupid. But you are, and that's true for sure" Kuro laughed. Syaoran glared at him. Sakura sighed and smiled. It seemed normal for them to fight sometimes.

"Okay so let's go!" Sakura tugged on Syaoran's sleeve.

"Okay, okay, slow down." Syaoran smiled. Kuro came out and they walked down the hall to Eriol's room.

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo-chan said she went to Eriol-kun's room to scare him too." Sakura replied thoughtfully. Syaoran halted.

"So it was Tomoyo's idea to scare me this morning?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uhh...yeah...well...we were bored so...we decided to do something." Sakura replied. Syaoran glared at her too.

"Hey, it wasn't that scary. Jeez..." Sakura pouted. Kuro laughed.

"Haha! Sakura scared you? Haha! That PROVES you're little and wimpy." Kuro laughed. Sakura giggled. Syaoran glared again. Oh, if looks could kill...

When they got to Eriol's place, they decided to listen first, in case something was happening. After all, they were together, you'll never know.

They didn't hear anything. They shrugged and knocked. Tomoyo opened the door and looked surprised.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Kuro-kun...What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We've decided to go out for lunch. Wanna come?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so. Eriol and I don't have any plans." Tomoyo answered. Skaura smiled.

"That's great! Tell Eriol-kun to get ready." Sakura said excitedly, even though it was just going out to lunch.

They got ready and they used their cars. Syaoran drove them all to a sushi bar buffet.

They ordered a lot of stuff and ate. They packed the extra's and went to a park.

It was hot that day. Sakura wanted ice cream.

"I want ice cream!" Sakura whined. She covered her eyes with her hands. Tomoyo fanned herself with her hand.

"I'll go buy some for you." Syaoran and Kuro said in unison. They looked at each other and glared.

"I said I'M buying her ice cream." Kuro started. Syaoran glared harder.

"Well, I said it first!" Syaoran fought back. Sakura sweatdropped and watched them fight.

"Uh...I can get it myself. Tomoyo-chan! Come with me." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo smiled and followed Sakura. Eriol was left to watch Kuro and Syaoran argue.

"Okay, guys, Sakura's going to get it herself." Eriol broke the argument. Syaoran stopped and glared at Kuro one more time before settling down. They stood around and waited for a moment until Syaoran spoke up.

"Sakura's a really nice person." Syaoran said allowed. Kuro and Eriol looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. But yeah you're right. She is a happy girl all the time. But before you came, she seemed to be more...sad and quiet. Once before, I noticed Sakura trying to hide a big cut from her arm. I was wondering how she got it." Eriol replied putting his fingers in his chin.

Syaoran frowned. 'Must be when she was still being bullied.' he thought.

"Yeah. How come you don't know? She was bullied before. I thought you knew." Syaoran said. Eriol was shocked.

"What! She was being bullied and they did that to her! Why didn't she tell us!" he asked, really surprised. Syaoran nodded. Kuro had no idea what they were talking about but listened anyways, since it had to do with Sakura.

"Hmm...I thought you knew. Sakura told me everything. Maybe she didn't want you to worry." Syaoran said thoughtfully. "But Selena was the worst."

"Selena? You mean that school bitch you were always hanging with?" Eriol gawked. Syaoran looked down.

"Well, yeah her...anyways...Sakura's happy now. We don't have to talk about it." Syaoran turned to see Sakura and Tomoyo walked with ice creams in their hands. She smiled brightly as she asked what flavor Kuro wanted.

"Chocolate." Kuro was about to take the chocolate when Syaoran pulled him back.

"I get the chocolate!" Syaoran argued again. Sakura sweatdropped. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. So instead of giving them the chocolate, she gave them the vanilla ones and sat down beside Tomoyo. Syaoran and Kuro glared one last time and sat down too. Eriol didn't seem too comfortable after hearing that Sakura was bullied.

'I better tell Tomoyo tonight.' he thought as he ate his ice cream frowning. So when they finished, they finally told them that Kuro had to "move in" with Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol stared at them with surprise.

"You guys aren't going to live one night in the same dormitory you know" Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura sweatdropped.

"They just have to get along better, I'm sure they can do that right?" Sakura replied, glaring at the two boys. They looked away from each other.

"It's not going to work out as we'll think it will, I'm sure of that." Eriol said, shaking his head. Sakura gave up. She nodded in agreement.

So when they got back to their school, they helped Kuro move his stuff. Syaoran refused at first but Sakura made him help. Besides, he had nothing to do. Syaoran hesitated but did as he was told. There was a lot of moving around from one place to another. And by the time they finished, it was dinner time and everybody was tired.

They glomped on the couch and sat there doing nothing. Sakura was about to fall asleep too. She never really had to do much moving around and carrying stuff before. Sakura was half asleep and half awake when Syaoran carried her into his room to sleep. Tomoyo smiled and whispered "Kawaii!" Everybody sweatdropped.

Since everybody was too tired to make dinner, Syaoran decided just to boil some water and eveybody could eat cup noodles. So he did and brought out some food while everybody else watched T.V. They ate and got ready to go. They decided that Sakura would stay, they'd rather not wake her up again.

So they left and Syaoran went back to his room to see Sakura sleeping on the side. (A/N: Not that far that she'll fall off the bed...) He smiled at her, even though Sakura couldn't see him. He got changed quickly, and stopped before getting in bed. Well, Sakura _was_ sleeping in his bed. But it's not like anything would happen right?

So he slipped into bed beside her and pulled her closer to him and fell asleep quite quickly.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: There, I hope it wasn't too short...lol...haha...Kuro moved in with Syaoran. Please reveiw my story...And I'm sorry that I updated so slowly. My mom like practically didn't let me on the computer just because of FREAKING school...I hope I'll get to on the computer again and update for you guys!**

**Ame-chan **


	15. Happiness Out Of Boredom

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

**A/N: Here's chappie fifteen. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story!**

Chapter fifteen: Happiness out of Boredom

By: Ame-chan

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up slowly, not bothering to open my eyes. I felt so tired and hungry. I switched to my side and tried to sleep some more. But something was in my way. I opened my eyes a crack, and it was breathing.

'What? Where am I?' I thought as I looked around. It didn't look like my room. It was much...cleaner. I turned back to the thing. I decided to sit up a bit and take a closer look. It groaned and turned around.

I stared at it with dot eyes. It was Syaoran? What was he doing there sleeping in the same bed with me? I was so scared I screamed.

"HHOOOEEE! SYAORAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Syaoran was SO startled that he practically jumped 5 inches off the bed and fell over the bed with a thump.

Kuro heard all the commotion and came running into his room. I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard. I laughed so hard I didn't notice I was moving backwards and I fell over too.

"Ouch!" I said as I got up.

Normal P.O.V

Syaoran frowned as he got up. He wasn't in a good mood. Who would be if there ears rung from someone yelling and then falling off a bed? He got up and scratched his head. He looked at Sakura and then Kuro who was leaving and laughing at the same time.

Sakura walked over to him and apologized.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to scream." Sakura held her hands up in defense while sweatdropping. Syaoran sighed.

"It's okay. It really wasn't your fault." he replied. Sakura pouted.

"Yeah! It wasn't mine! Who told you to go sleep in the same bed as me! Huh! Jeez, you scared me." Sakura crossed her arms and left the room. Syaoran sweatdropped and followed her.

"Well, where else was I suppose sleep in?" Syaoran argued. Sakura looked at him as if he was weird.

"You could have slept on the couch." Sakura pointed at the couch in the living room. She gathered her stuff from last night and got ready to go back to her own room.

"Bye Syaoran." Sakura waved. He waved back and sighed. 'Note to self, never sleep in the same bed as Sakura's if I don't want a bad morning.' He thought.

He walked to the bathroom and was about to go in when Kuro rushed and went in first. Syaoran growled.

"Hey! I was going there first!" Syaoran yelled, banging on the door.

"Haha! Too bad, you walk too slow!" Kuro yelled back. Syaoran grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and made some breakfast.

He took out some eggs and fried them. Then he made some toast with butter. He brought his breakfast out to the living room and started to eat. He was about half finished when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered, swallowing his food.

"Hello? Xiao Lang? This is your mother." the person on the other side of the line said.

"Hello mother, why are you calling?" he asked.

"This is regarding your visit. I'm sure you made some friends. I would be please to meet them. Are you planning on bringing them too?" his mother asked.

"Yes mother." Syaoran sighed.

"And we also have something to discuss about when you get here." his mother added.

"Yes, mother, good bye." Syaoran finished.

"Good bye." his mother answered. Then he hung up the phone. By then, Kuro came out of the bathrrom.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My mother. She was asking about the trip to Hong Kong. That's all." Syaoran answered, as he finished his breakfast. Kuro shrugged and walked back to his room to change.

Syaoran washed the dishes and went to the bathroom. He decided to take a shower. A nice hot soothing shower.

Sakura's Place

Sakura opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Tomoyo, but when she entered the kitchen, she was already eating breakfast.

Tomoyo turned around and smiled.

"Have a good sleep, Sakura-chan?" She asked softly. Sakura hesitated.

"Well, yes, I slept well but then I woke up to find that Syaoran was sleeping with me..." Sakura blushed a bit at the fact that they did sleep in the same bed, but luckily, nothing happened.

Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh, I see..." she said smiling slyly. Sakura thought she was thinking the _other_ way.

"NO! Tomoyo-chan! We didn't do anything!" Sakura started to blush more and put her hands up in defense.

"Sure..." Tomoyo teased. Sakura turned so red.

"Tomoyo-chan! Nothing happened!" Sakura cried stomping out of the kitchen pouting.

She went into her room and sat down. 'This is all Syaoran's fault' She thought. But her expression softened. 'But I still have this feeling for him. I'm not sure what kind of feeling this is.' Sakura thought as she crossed her arms on her desk and put her head on top.

She stared at the latest picture of her family. She picked it up and stared deeply into it. Just thinking about her family made her cry. She hugged the photo towards her heart as she felt a tear slid down her cheek. Her family was broken apart with Sakura left all alone.

Sakura sniffed and put the picture back on her desk. She wiped the tears away and went back outside. She was really hungry and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. While she did, she thought about her brother. He just ran away...what if he was still alive?

Sakura shook her head. That couldn't be possible, right? Sakura put her breakfast on a plate and took it outside to the living room. She ate slowly.

Tomoyo came out of her room and looked at Sakaura seriously. Last night Eriol told her that Sakura was being bullied a lot and she didn't tell her about it. So she put on a smile and sat next to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, can I talk to you about something?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.

"Of course" she answered cheerfully. Tomoyo then frowned and asked,

"You were bullied before Syaoran-kun came, weren't you? Why didn't you tell us? Is this why you always cried at night?" Tomoyo poured out all her questions.

Sakura's smile fell and talking about this bullying stuff brought back painful memories. She didn't want to think about them. She didn't look at Tomoyo.

"I didn't tell because I didn't want you to worry about me. You and Eriol had already done a lot for me." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo looked at her.

"But we want to care for you and know what's going on in your life and try to make it better." Tomoyo reasoned using a softer tone. Sakura looked at her lap.

Tomoyo went and sat next to her for a hug. Sakura hugged back. She could feel the sting in her nose that meant that she was about to cry again.

"It doesn't matter now, it's all gone right? No more bullying?" Tomoyo asked softly. Sakura nodded and sniffed. Tomoyo got up to get her a tissue.

Sakura accepted it great fully and wiped her tears.

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure why it stopped. Not that I want the bullying to continue." Sakura thought allowed.

Tomoyo sat down again and thought too.

"Well, Kuro and Syaoran seem to be pretty popular and wanted by all the girls all the time...I'm guessing that because you hang out with them that they stopped." Tomoyo thought allowed as well. Sakura closed her eyes and rested from all the commotion and memories.

She opened her eyes again after thinking about earning money.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you think that I can work part time at that small cafe we saw earlier? It had a help wanted sign on it and it also said that the payment was fair." Sakura asked. Tomoyo thought about it and smiled.

"I think you'll do great on that." Tomoyo said. "But what about the trip to Hong Kong with Syaoran?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, that trip isn't that long right? Probably a week long." Sakura reasoned. "But then, we can always ask Syaoran. Let's phone him now!" Sakura grabbed the phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello?" a masculin voice asked through the phone.

"Um... Hi Syaoran, um, it's Sakura." Sakura reponded.

"Oh, hey Sakura, what's up?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you know how long he trip to Hong Kong is?" Sakura asked.

"Probably about...a week long, why?" Syaoran answered.

"I was thinking of getting a part time job at that cafe we saw before. I just needed the time to work that's all." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay then. Bye." Syaoran replied.

"Bye" Sakura replied as well. She hung up.

"Well?" Tomoyo asked impatiently.

"I was right. It's about a week long." Sakura smiled.

By the time it got to the afternoon, Sakura was feeling bored. So she decided to walk around the park. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a simple pink tank top. Sakura picked up her purse and left a note to Tomoyo by the door. (A/N: Tomoyo is currently at Eriol's place.)

Sakura waited at the bus stop for the bus to arrive. It was nice to be all alone in the nice breeze. The air was fresh and it was a sunny day. Sakura closed her eyes and thought of a very beautiful scene while she waited for the bus to come.

When it did, Sakura quickly went on and sat down. It wasn't that long of a ride. Just about five minutes until she was at the park. The bus stopped and Sakura hopped off and said a quick thanks to the driver. She started her walk into the park, watching little kids playing on the swings and sliding down the slide.

She smiled as she saw the cute little children run around. How she wished she could be like that and be free of worry. But she couldn't. She walked about every part of the park when she got hungry. So she decided to go to that small cafe called Cherryz.

When she walked in, the door hit a small bell that chimed lightly.

"Hello," the waiter said politely. Sakura looked at him. He was dressed nicely with a tray on one hand. Sakura looked into his eyes.

'They look so familiar...' Sakura thought. That shade of color and the kindness in them. She finally looked at his name tag.

"Touya..." Sakura whispered. He looked at Sakura.

"Yes, that's my name. Do I know you?" He asked. Sakura started to feel tears of hope and her heart was thumping so hard.

"Is your last name Kinomoto?" she asked quietly. Touya nodded his head slowly. Sakura smiled and tears formed in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him.

Of course, Touya had no idea what was going on.

"Um...do I know you or something?" Touya asked again. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"It's Me! Sakura!" she cried. Touya's eyes widened and hugged her back.

"Oh my god! Sakura! It is you!" Touya didn't care whether other people stared at him. The important thing is that he found his little sister. No, she found him. In the past after he left Sakura, he regretted it.

"Sakura, I'm so happy you're here." Touya almost cried. Sakura stepped back and wiped her tears.

"Why did you leave before?" Sakura asked softly. Touya looked at her sadly.

"I...I don't know. But when I did, I regretted doing what I did, but I thought it was too late so I just left." he hid his eyes under the shadow of his bangs.

But Sakura was very forgiving and forgave him with another hug.

"Just as long as I know you're still here and you'll stay with me like family." Sakura mumbled into his shirt.

Touya hugged her back.

"Okay, I promise."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Haha! Touya came back to life from nowhere! Lolz, I hope Sakura likes this treat I gave her.**

**Ame-chan**


	16. Get Together

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Last time...**

"**Why did you leave before?" Sakura asked softly. Touya looked at her sadly.**

"**I...I don't know. But when I did, I regretted doing what I did, but I thought it was too late so I just left." he hid his eyes under the shadow of his bangs.**

**But Sakura was very forgiving and forgave him with another hug.**

"**Just as long as I know you're still here and you'll stay with me like family." Sakura mumbled into his shirt.**

**Touya hugged her back.**

"**Okay, I promise."**

**A/N: Yay! Sakura found her oni-chan! Let's see what happens next!**

Chapter sixteen: Get Together

By: Ame-chan

Sakura stayed in the cafe for the rest of the day with her brother as he worked and talked about what happened after he left. Sakura was so happy that day. Who wouldn't be after finding the last of their family?

"So what happened after you left?" Sakura asked as she drank her milk shake.

"Well, I needed money to survive so I started working. First at something easy like taking orders and serving food at restaurants, but as I continued to work, they paid me little money. So I quit and decided to work here. Actually, I've been working here for quite a while, I liked it here." he answered.

"As I got older, I found a nice girl that seemed nice and gentle. We started going out, then we just went on until we got married." he finished.

Sakura gawked at him.

"You're married?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes..." he answered. Sakura started to become excited.

"Do you have any kids yet?" she asked. Touya looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, we called him Shiro. He's three years old now, and he has the same birthday as you." he answered. Sakura jumped and smiled.

"Really? Wow! Can I meet them? Please?" Sakura asked as she took out her money to pay.

Touya shook his head. "The shake is on me and yes, we can go meet them today." he answered. Sakura was so happy and excited, she skipped out the door. Touya followed behind her. His shift was over.

He walked to his car and unlocked it. They both sat down and he drove to his house.

Sakura stared at the house. It was like a simple house, but Sakura still liked it none the less. Touya got out of the car and walked to the front door. He unlocked it too and stepped in as Sakura followed him.

"Wow, this place is so neat and tidy." Sakura looked around. She could smell cookies.

"Yeah, my wife likes to keep things clean around here." he smiled and walked into the kitchen. Sakura followed.

"Maie, this is Sakura. My little sister." he introduced. Sakura blushed and said a soft hi.

Maie smiled at her and introduced herself.

"My name is Maie, your sister-in-law." she said softly as well. Sakura admired her. She was so pretty. She resembled her mother a lot. She had glistening long hair and always a soft expression. Sakura smiled.

"Is Shiro here?" she asked politely. "I'd like to meet him." Even though Sakura was excited, she was still shy and Maie noticed it.

"Shiro is upstairs playing in his room. And don't be shy Sakura. I'm so happy to meet you." she smiled more brightly and looked down at Sakura caringly. Sakura smiled back.

"Okay." she replied and left to go see Shiro. She walked up the stairs to a room that was blue. She walked in and saw a little kid trying to read a book.

"Shiro?" Sakura said softly. He turned around and tilted his head.

"Who are you?" He asked cutely? Sakura smiled at him. He was so adorable!

"I'm your autie Sakura." she answered. Shiro walked up to her and hugged her and looked up at her.

"Hello auntie Sakura! Want to play wif me? I have crayons to color wif!" He said happily. Sakura nodded and followed him to his small table full of paper and crayons.

He was so gentle and happy like his mother. But he looked a lot like his father. The perfect family. She smiled sadly as Shiro handed out the paper and gathered the crayons together.

Sakura still couldn't get the memory of her family before. How it just broke apart. Why couldn't it be liked Touya's happy family? She colored and drew while Shiro scribbled on his paper and showed it to Sakura. She would always smile and compliment his work. Then he would smile and scribble some more.

Sakura watched as he drew and colored. He was so carefree...as is nothing bad would happen ever in his life. He was just...happy. And that made Sakura happy too.

When there was only one sheet of blank paper left, Sakura and Shiro decided to share it. Sakura drew three smiley heads on it. She smiled and gestured for Shiro to draw the rest. He looked at her, then the paper. He tried to draw a stick down from the circles slowly. He also drew stick arms and stick leg. Shiro was excited and clapped his small hands at seeing himself draw so well. Sakura smiled.

She pointed at the smaller one.

"Who's this?" She asked softly. Shiro looked at it and added and added a few short lines on top of it's head and pointed at it too.

"This one is me!" he squealed happy. Sakura giggled.

She pointed at the tallest one.

"Who's this?" She asked again. Shiro also drew some short lines of hair for it too.

"This one daddy!" he answered happily. She smiled and felt tears start to sting her eyes. She pointed at the last one.

"How about this one?" she asked softly. He drew longer strands of hair.

"This one is mommy!" he answered cheerfully. Sakura smiled as a tear fell from her eyes. One happy family. Shiro frowned at her.

"Why auntie Sakura cwy?" he asked. Sakura smiled and wiped her tears.

"Nothing..." she replied. Shiro looked at their picture. He decided to try and draw a house beside it. The lines were a bit wiggly but it was good.

"Me live here! A house wif mommy and daddy. Where is you're mommy and daddy?" he asked curiously. Sakura looked at him and looked down.

"I'm not sure Shiro." she whispered. Shiro looked at her sadly.

"Why Auntie Sakura sad?" he asked, sitting closer to her. She pulled him and let him sit on her lap. She hugged him.

Shiro hugged back.

"Auntie Sakura is a nice person. I like Auntie Sakura." he whispered. He picked up the paper and drew another head, trying to copy how Sakura drew the other heads, drew a stick body and hair. He pointed at it with a smile.

"This one auntie Sakura!" he said proudly. Sakura smiled at him as another tear slid down her eyes.

"Yes. We're one big family." She whispered. Shiro yawned and snuggled closer to her.

"Me sleepy. Good night Aunti Sakura." he said lightly. Sakura held onto him until he fell asleep. She placed him on the bed softly and covered him with the blanket. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Good night Shiro."

She looked at the picture one more time and hung on the wall. She wrote down, Family at the top and left the room.

She went back downstairs and looked for Maie. She found her still in the kitchen baking things.

"Hello, Maie-san, ano, I have to go back to my school and prepare dinner. I wish I could longer but I have to go." Sakura replied softly. "And Shiro fell asleep." she added.

Maie smiled and nodded. "Alright then. I hope you'll come back and have some of my delicious cookies."

She went out for a moment and came back with Touya following behind.

"So Sakura, you're ready to go?" he asked. Sakura nodded and said a last good bye to Maie.

Sakura was happy. She was so happy that nothing could have made her sad or upset. When she got back, she wanted to tell everybody.

Sakura said good bye and told him that she'll go to the cafe more often to talk. She took out her keys and opened the door to her dormitory. She walked in and everybody was there. Sakura ran into the living and said.

"Guess what! I found my brother!" she exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened and they stood up immediately.

"Really? Where?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"I saw him in that cafe! I was so surprised!" Sakura answered. Everybody was happy for Sakura. They thought that since it wasn't that late, they wanted Touya and his family to come and have dinner out together just for him and Sakura.

Sakura picked up the phone and took out Touya's number out of her pocket. (A/N: He gave it to her on the ride home.)

"Hello?" Maie answered the phone.

"Hello This is Sakura. Me and my friends were wondering if you, Touya and Shiro could come out with us for dinner." Sakura said happily.

"Of course! We don't have any plans tonight. Can we come to your place first?" Maie asked gently.

"Yeah..." Sakura gave the directions to the school and where to go.

"Okay, thank you. Bye." Maie replied.

"Bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and smiled brightly.

Everybody settled down and got ready for other people to come. At last, there was a soft knock on the door. Everybody stayed in the living room while Sakura went to open the door. The moment she did, Shiro ran to hug her. Well, her knees since he was still short and young.

"Hi Auntie Sakura!" He said happily. Sakura smiled and hugged him back. "Hello Shiro, I'm glad you're here." She got up and hugged her brother and her sister in law too.

"Please come in!" Sakura gestured them inside.

Shiro ran into the living room for a few seconds and then ran back out to hide behind Sakura.

"They're scary people in there." He mumbled. Sakura giggled and picked him up.

"Come on, they're my friends." Sakura said as she walked into the living room.

Everybody stood up to greet the guests.

Sakura introduced everybody and they sat down and chatted for a while.

"This is Shiro. Isn't he adorable?" Sakura smiled at him as he stood close to her and smiled shyly.

"He's so cute!" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol calmed her down.

"I want one!" She cried. Eriol blushed and stared at her with a sweatdrop while everybody stared at them. Then they laughed. Tomoyo shut her mouth and blushed.

After a while, Shiro wasn't so shy anymore. He walked up to Syaoran.

"Me Shiro. Who are you?" he asked curiously. Syaoran chuckled as he picked him up and out him on his lap.

"I'm Syaoran. How old are you?" he asked gently. Shiro counted his fingers and put three up.

"Me fwee!" he answered brightly. Syaoran laughed.

"I'm seventeen." Shiro looked at him weirdly.

"What's seveteen?" he asked. Syaoran laughed some more.

"Sev-en-teen. That's ten fingers and seven toes." Syaoran explained. Shiro tried to understand. He tried counting his fingers and toes. But he could only count up to five.

Syaoran counted for him. He picked up Shiro's hand and counted the first five fingers.

"One, two, three, four, five." he picked up his other hand and continued.

"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten." He pointed at Shiro's foot and counted the bumps in his socks that were supposed to be his toes.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen." he pointed at each toe and then continued on the other,

"and two more of these toes makes seventeen." Syaoran said as he ticckled Shiro under the foot. Shiro Squealed as he tried to make Syaoran stop tickling him.

Sakura watched how nice and gentle Syaoran can be with little kids. She smiled at him and continued to chat until it was time to go out for dinner.

They went out to an expensive seafood and sushi restaurant. Touya glared at Syaoran.

"You better not get to close to my sister or else..." he warned. Sakura stared at them with dot eyes. He's still over protected about her.

Syaoran smirked. Sakura froze. 'He better not tell Onii-chan about sleeping in the same bed together, onii-chan's gonna think the wrong way!" Sakura blushed at thinking about that again and smacked herself mentally.

"Oh, you mean like..." Syaoran started, but Sakura stomped behind him and hit him on the head.

"Don't tell!" I said menacingly. Syaoran chuckled. "Okay, I won't." Sakura saw him smirk and she had a bad feeling about it. She believed him and sat back down.

"Yeah, nothing happened even thought we slept in the same bed." he said cooly. Sakura pricked up and stared at him and her brother. She glared at Syaoran so hard that if looks could kill, he would have been dead.

"What!" Touya yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran knew he would be mad, but not that mad.

"Er...well..." Syaoran sweatdropped. He got out of his chair and ran for his life as Touya chased him. Everybody sweatdropped.

"I told you not tell." Sakura sighed. Touya stopped and glared at her too. She froze.

"And you? Why did you sleep with him?" he asked, pointing at Syaoran.

"I didn't. He just slipped into the same bed while I was asleep." Sakura sweatdropped more. Touya turned to Syaoran again and started to chase him again.

"Why you!" he growled. Everybody continued to sweatdrop. Sakura sighed. 'It's gonna be hard for Syaoran if onii-chan is here.' She thought as she dug into the food.

"Ah! Someone help me" Syaoran yelled as he ran away. Touya was close behind. "Get back here!" He yelled. So Syaoran continued to run and he didn't get to eat any food. But Sakura saved some food for her brother.

"What? I don't get any food?" Syaoran whined. Touya glared and Sakura pouted at him.

"That's what you get for sleeping in the same bed as me." Syaoran's mouth dropped open. Everybody laughed and continued to eat, under the bright pale moon.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hope you liked this chappie. Haha...I tried to make a sad middle. Tell me if it was or not!**

**Ame-chan**


	17. The Mysterious Pendant

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...too bad for me...T.T**

**TO CHIBI AME: No, "Mitsukai Ame" is not my real name...I translated it for Rain Angel and it came out to be like that...but it's cool! Your name is also Ame! ;)**

**A/N: Here is chapter seventeen! Hope you guys like it and THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! I really appreciate it...)**

Chapter Seventeen: The Mysterious Pendant

Sakura was happier than usual now that she found her long lost brother. She spent more time with him and his family, catching up on each other's live.

Everyone had noticed that Shiro really liked Sakura. They expected it, since Sakura was of pure heart. And nobody had a problem with that. So since a few days passed already, it was almost time for Syaoran and the others to get ready for their trip.

"Wow, I can't wait! I've never been out of Japan before!" Sakura chirped, as she and the others went shopping at the mall. Sakura needed to get a luggage bag to carry her stuff.

They walked around until they found a place that was selling them. Sakura walked around, looking at all the different kinds. She continued to walk until one caught her eye. It was a dark pink with pretty little flowers on it. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey guys! How about this one?" she held it up for them to see. Eriol nodded.

"Hmm...it suits you really well." he commented. Sakura blushed.

"So I pick this one. It's pretty and I'm sure it's big enough to pack my stuff." Sakura decided allowed.

She went to the cashier to pay for it when Syaoran gave the money instead. Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"I can pay for it Syaoran." Sakura smiled softly. He shook his head.

"This one's on me." he replied. Sakura was about to say something back to him, but it was too late. He already bought it. He handed the bag back to Sakura.

"Thanks..." Sakura said softly. Syaoran smiled.

"No problem." he answered.

"Ah! You two look so kawaii together!" Tomoyo squealed. Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped and blushed. "You guys should be together!" Tomoyo continued. They blushed a deeper red.

Kuro was kind of pissed. He liked Sakura too, but he thought, since Sakura was probably more comfortable with Syaoran, he decided to leave it. He wanted Sakura to be happy after all, and forcing her to like him wasn't such a good idea.

Next, Tomoyo wanted to by a camcorder to videotape their trip. She looked at them all and she took a long time to make her choice. Sakura and Syaoran decided to step outside and wait.

Sakura wasn't empty handed, she had bought new pants, skirts, tops, and other accessories...because Tomoyo insisted on buying them for her when they arrive to Hong Kong. Sakura decided to walk around and looked at the other shops. She stopped at one particular one.

On the display, it showed all sorts of diamond necklaces of all sorts of colors. She looked at them all and stared at one in the corner. It had a Sakura flower of pink crystals and a blue diamond in the middle.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly, as he walked beside her. "Sakura?"

She didn't respond. her eyes were blank but they were concentrating on one thing. That necklace. Syaoran was a bit worried. Sakura didn't usually act like this.

SaKuRa'S p.O.v

'This power belongs to you...come and reclaim it...' a voice out of nowhere talked to me. Everything disappeared and it was just me and this crystal pendant necklace.

I reached for it. It gleamed brightly with each step that I took. I could feel some sort of power coming from it. It was glowing...

I was getting closer to this magical object, I couldn't step back now. I walked towards it and touched it. I held it in my hand and then I seemed to feel energy surge through my body.

I stumbled back a bit, startled. I looked down at it. 'Yes, you have your powers again, dearest Ying Fa...you should use it wisely before something happens...'

'That voice...what does it mean?' Sakura thought, still in a trance.

"Sakura!" I heard someone say. "Sakura!" I looked around and everything came back to normal. I looked around, then looked at Syaoran. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I felt so weak under his gaze. I looked down into my hand. The pendant was still in my hand. Syaoran looked at it too.

NoRmAl P.o.V

"Sakura where did you get that from?" Syaoran asked. Sakura didn't answer. She looked back through the glass where the necklaces were. The one in the corner wasn't there anymore.

'How did I get this?" Sakura thought, really confused. She started to tremble.

"Sakura, why are you so cold? Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked worriedly. He shook her gently. Sakura started to stand off balnce and fainted.

Luckily Syaoran was there to catch her when she did. He carried her bridal style and set her down on a bench. Syaoran was really worried.

He stared at the crystal pendant that was held softly in Sakura's hands. Gently, he removed it from Sakura's grasp and examined it closely. He frowned.

'How did Sakura get this? I'm positive Tomoyo didn't buy this for her. Somehow, when I hold it, there's this dark feeling coming from it...I'll ask Mother. She knows magic.' Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran, we're ready to go! Do we need anything else?" Eriol asked, stepping out of the small store of electronics. Tomoyo stepped out to but then came running towards Sakura. She was worried.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura! What happened?" she asked quickly. Syaoran shook his head.

"Don't worry, she just fainted. I'm not sure why though." Syaoran answered softly.

"I'll go get some water." Kuro offered, running off.

"Eriol, you worked with magic before you and I moved here. Do you sense anything unusual about this pendant?" Syaoran asked, showing him the shiny crystal. Eriol took it in his hand and looked at it carefully.

"Well, this seems to have power and magic flowing through it. But I do sense something strange about it." Eriol handed it back to Syaoran.

"You should ask your mother. She's got magic. I'm sure she could tell us.

ElSeWhErE

A pretty beautiful girl was standing in the shadows. She had piercing ice blue eyes with glints of evil in them. She was wearing a blood red dress and she was smiling evily.

"So Ying Fa finally found the other half of her magic. Soon, the darkness hidden within it will let me control her and destroy the world." she hissed softly.

SaKuRa AnD oThErS

Sakura mumbled as she stirred awake. She looked around and she was lying down on a bench.

"Huh?" she sat down properly and looked for Syaoran and the others.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran walked over to her and sat down beside her. Sakura nodded and seemed to be looking for something. Syaoran was confused.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. Then he remember the crystal pendant. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I suppose this belongs to you." he said smiling. Sakura took it and looked at it again, whispering a small thanks. Kuro came back with a bottle of water.

"Here Sakura." he handed it to Sakura and she took it whispering another thank you. She was so confused and tired.

"Are we finished shopping?" Sakura asked innocently. Syaoran smiled at her and nodded.

"We'll find Tomoyo and Eriol and then we'll go and get packed." Syaoran answered, helping her stand. She was still a bit wobbly and dizzy, but she managed.

They walked around slowly and found them at the food court buying some lunch.

"Ah! Sakura! You're okay right?" Tomoyo went to see if her best friend was hurt in any way.

"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan, I just felt a bit dizzy today that's all." Sakura assured Tomoyo. They ate quickly since Sakura didn't feel that well and headed for home.

"Sakura, you should sleep earlier. You should feel better tomorrow after some rest." Syaoran said, putting their stuff on the couch. Sakura put her necklace on and went to bed.

'There's something wrong with that necklace. That's probably what made her faint. Eriol said it had magic. Maybe Sakura has Sakura has magic!' Syaoran thought as he walked back out to the living room. (A/N: They're currently at Sakura's place.)

"Eriol, do you think Sakura possesses magic? That pendant...you said it had magic. How did Sakura get a hold of it?" Syaoran asked, sitting down, very confused. Eriol sat across from him with Tomoyo sitting beside him.

"Well, Sakura might have magic, but she only has half that's lying dormant before she found that mysterious pendant. Ever since she found it, her magic was complete. I think the reason why she fainted was because she couldn't take the sudden power." Eriol explained. "The magic that was in her before was attracted to the other half. I have to say, we're in a complicated situation."

Syaoran frowned. "You and me used to study magicians and magic, do you remember anything about this power?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't remember. We'll have to wait until we get to Hong Kong." Eriol sighed.

The two, Syaoan and Eriol was worried about Sakura's safety. After all, Eriol did say that this crystal pendant held something strange in it.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Yeah I know...short chappie...but I tried to add a twist to it...Sakura might have powers...and there's someone evil out there! Wanna find out what happens? Read it and find out! Please R&R!**

**Ame-chan**


	18. Time To Depart

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...T.T**

**Last time...**

**Syaoran frowned. "You and me used to study magicians and magic, do you remember anything about this power?" he asked.**

"**I'm afraid I don't remember. We'll have to wait until we get to Hong Kong." Eriol sighed.**

**The two, Syaoan and Eriol was worried about Sakura's safety. After all, Eriol did say that this crystal pendant held something strange in it.**

**A/N: Hiya peoples! Hope you like this chappie! I tried to fit in some magic in it and I hope it turned out okay...**

Chapter Eighteen: Time To Depart

By: Ame-chan

Sakura woke up as the sun rays shone on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was already 9. She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She felt different. She felt some strange aura fill her body, but she shrugged it off.

She took off the necklace and set it carefully beside the sinkand took off her clothes. She turned on the shower and waited a few seconds for it to turn hot. She stepped in and let the water run down her body as she sighed. It was relaxing. She started to think about yesterday. That pendant seemed to draw her attention a lot. She didn't know why.

She turned the shower off and watched the mist float slowly out of the shower and fog the mirror. She wrapped a towel around her body, picked up her necklace and walked back to her room. She changed quickly and put the necklace back on. She walked out to the kitchen and made something to eat. She poured some cereal into a bowl as she yawned. She felt much better today.

The phone rang and Sakura went to go answer it.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura, it's your big brother. I just wanted to tell you that we're going to Hong Kong tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Touya asked.

"Wow! You're coming too? Actually, me and Syaoran and the others are planning on going today. Should we pick you up tomorrow at the airport since we would be there already?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so...okay then, bye Kaijuu..." he snickered.

"I'm NOT a monster! Don't be so mean to mean, onii-chan..." Sakura pouted. Touya laughed.

"Alright, alright...bye then..." Touya replied and hung up. Sakura put the phone back.

Sakura walked out to the living room to eat and found that Syaoran and Eriol and Kuro was already there. Syaoran turned around and stood up.

"Sakura, sorry I'm telling you in such short notice but we're going to be leaving at around three today for Hong Kong. Me and Eriol have some important business with my mother." Syaoran explained. Sakura nodded.

"Onii-chan is coming to Hong Kong too. They're gonna arrive to Hong Kong tomorrow. Can we pick them up?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Syaoran answered, sitting back down to watch the T.V.

"Syaoran, where's my luggage?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Tomoyo already packed your stuff." Syaoran answered, without taking his eyes off the T.V. Tomoyo came out of her room all dress and she sat down with Sakura.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" she asked. Sakura smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for being worried though" Sakura replied softly.

"Of course! I wouldn't be you best friend for nothing!" Tomoyo smiled back. "Anyways...you should wear the new clothes we bought yesterday! You look so kawaii in them!" Tomoyo put her hands to her cheek and had stars in her eyes.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Yeah, okay..." She got up to get changed. After she finished, she came back out wearing a pink tank top that said "Ying Fa" on it in silver with Sakura petals on it, and she wore a jean skirt that reached mid thigh. She also wore a Sakura flower clip on her hair.

"Sakura! You look so pretty!" Tomoyo sqealed, jumping at her friend. Sakura blushed.

Even Syaoran thought she was quite pretty. Her eyes shone with happiness. Syaoran always had this feeling when she looked at him with those innocent emerald green orbs. 'I think I fell in love with an angel.' He thought.

After some compliments about how Sakura looked, they did some last minute packing, checking their packing list if they missed anything and then they packed their stuff in the trunks of Syaoran's car.

Eriol put his and Tomoyo's stuff in his car trunk and they headed off to the airport.

Sakura had never been at the airport before, it was so...big! She was so excited to go on the plane, and a bit scared at the same time. She looked around at the small shops full of souvenirs and watched the airplanes lift off. They were so big and it was noisy.

Since everybody was so excited, they weren't hungry. Syaoran was thinking about how to tell his mother about Sakura. And didn't his mother say before that they needed to discuss something too? He started to wonder.

It was 2:30 so they decided to their gate. They had to be checked for anything unusual by the security and then they headed off to board the plane.

Sakura started to feel nervous. She never flew in a plane before. Syaoran noticed and sat beside her.

"You okay? I guess you haven't been on a plane before." he smiled softly. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I never went anywhere...I never had enough money." Sakura whispered.

"Well then, this should be fun for you. Lifting off makes you feel light inside." he replied, looking out of the window. They were moving and Sakura jumped a bit. SHe grabbed onto Syaoran's arm and held it tight.

Syaoran jumped too from Sakura's sudden action but calmed down when he noticed Sakura was really scared.

"Don't worry Sakura. It'll be fine. Just an hour and then we'll be there." he tried to reassure her.

Sakura seemed to calm down, but she still stuck close to Syaoran. But Sakura had to admit that it was quite amusing when the plane started to fly into the air.

While Sakura looked out the window, Syaoran tried to sort out his feelings.

"I love Sakura. She just seems to be the person that fits in with my life. She's nice and pretty, her figure was so delicate and petit. ho wouldn't love her. But what if she doesn't have the same feelings as me?' Syaoran thought, watching Sakura smiled happily watching the clouds pass by. Syaoran smiled at her. She was the right one for him.

When they arrived, Sakura hopped off the plane and said, "You're right Syaoran! Flying on a plane wasn't that bad!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

They entered the airport and looked for Wei, Syaoran's old butler.

"Master Syaoran, welcome back!" the old man greeted, when he spotted them looking around.

"Hello Wei. How's mother and my sisters?" Syaoran answered, giving a nice smile.

"Mistress Yelan is doing well. She would be pleased to meet your friends. Please come this way." he bowed and led them to the limo.

While Wei drove the limo to the Li mansion, Syaoran introduced everybody to him.

"Wei," Syaoran started. Wei looked at the mirror. "Yes, Master Syaoran?" Syaoran pointed at Sakura first.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Kuro Shenn." he pointed everyone out. Wei smiled.

"Hello there, fine young people you are." he commented. They smiled at him. Wei was such a polite and nice man.

They arrived at the mansion. It was big...no...huge! Sakura stared at it and "ooh"ed. Tomoyo giggled.

"Even my mansion isn't that big." Tomoyo replied. Sakura nodded. (A/N: Sakura had been to the Daidouji mansion before.)

"Yeah, I would know. I AM the prince of China." Syaoran smirked. Sakura pouted.

"Don't show off!" she put her hands on her hips. Syaoran laughed.

"Fine, fine." he answered, walking to the doors. Wei went to the back of the car to get their stuff. Sakura came to help him.

"Here let me help you." Sakura insisted, grabbing a bag and taking it out. Wei was surprised. Nobody ever insisted on helping him. They were just nice to him.

"But Miss Sakura, you can let me do this. You go and follow Master Syaoran into the mansion." he replied, still really surprised.

"No it's really okay. Let me help you. It would make the work easier." Sakura smiled at him. "Please let me help. Besides there are a lot of bags to carry." Sakura continued as she hauled another bag out.

Wei smiled. 'Such a warm hearted girl. I'm sure Mistress Yelan will approve of her.' he thought. They finished taking the bags out and putting them by the main entrance.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Miss Sakura, please, this way to your room. Syaoran had picked for you already." Wei replied as he led Sakura to her room.

"You room is right next to Master Syaoran's. I think he has taken a liking to you." He smiled. Sakura blushed.

"Here you are." he said opening the door. It was big...even bigger than their dormitory rooms. Sakura was amazed as she stepped inside and looked around. There were two big windows beside her queen size bed and a bathroom to her left. There was a desk with a laptop sitting on top of it. She smiled brightly.

"If there is anything you need, I'll be in the kitchen." Wei replied as he closed the door.

Sakura walked over to the bed and flopped on top of it. It was so comfortable! She sat back up again and walked up to the laptop. Everything was plugged and all she needed to do was turn on the screen.

She was about to turn it on when there was a knock at the door. Sakura opened it and Syaoran was standing there smilimg.

"Syaoran!" Sakura blushed. He smirked.

"Hey Sakura, how do you like your room?" he asked, walking in. Sakura smiled again and walked to the window. She opened it and let the breeze flow in.

"It's wonderful!" Sakura gasped. Syaoran watched her as the wind flowed through her hair and the her features shone under the gaze of the sun. She was breath taking.

Syaoran cleared his throat and said, "My Mother wants to meet you." Sakura looked at him and smiled softly.

"Of course." she whispered. She walked slowly towards Syaoran and walked with him to his mother's study room.

Sakura walked in through the doors and saw a beautiful woman talking to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Mother, this is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran introduced. Sakura blushed and muttered a hi.

Yelan smiled warmly and came to greet her.

"Hello dear child. I'm Yelan Li, SYaoran's mother. I am hoping that you'll enjoy your stay here." she smiled. Sakura had never seen such a beautiful woman like her.

Sakura smiled back at her. "I will!" She answered happily. Yelan smiled again, but this time, she noticed her necklace. Her expression changed.

"Are you Ying Fa?" She asked seriously. Sakura stopped smiling and looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Yelan pointed at her necklace.

"That is the pendant that Ying Fa had before she died. Sakura does mean Ying Fa in Chinese." Yelan looked at Syaoran. He stepped up and spoke.

"Mother, this is what we want to discuss about." Eriol nodded. Yelan gestured everyone to sit down.

"Then let's begin. I would like to sort some things out too. Especially with you, Xiao Lang." Yelan said seriously, sitting down. Every body sat down too.

"So let us begin." She replied.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I hope this was a bit longer...please read and review. Lolz, I'm gonna try and make some chappies exciting...**

**Ame-chan**


	19. Explanations

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...boohoo for me...T.T**

**Last time...**

"**That is the pendant that Ying Fa had before she died. Sakura does mean Ying Fa in Chinese." Yelan looked at Syaoran. He stepped up and spoke.**

"**Mother, this is what we want to discuss about." Eriol nodded. Yelan gestured everyone to sit down.**

"**Then let's begin. I would like to sort some things out too. Especially with you, Xiao Lang." Yelan said seriously, sitting down. Every body sat down too.**

"**So let us begin." She replied.**

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for the late update...things seem to be tumbling here...hehe...anyways...I read one of the reviews and it said I used the word "she" too many times...well...sorry for any mistakes like that...I type from what's in my head and I don't check my spelling and stuff...so it there is any mistakes...just try and ignore them..."**

Chapter Nineteen: Explanations

By: Ame-chan

Everybody sat down on the sofa by Yelan's bookshelf. Sakura was still confused about what was going on.

"So, Xiao Lang, Eriol, what is it that you need to tell me?" Yelan asked as she sat down opposite from the group of teens.

"Well, it's about that pendant that Sakura has. Eriol and I think that there might be magic in it." Syaoran answered glancing at Eriol, then back at his mother.

Yelan nodded. "Well, most likely it does. On your way here, Sakura-san, I sensed some magic coming this way. At first I thought it was you, Xiao Lang, but your powers were sealed in your sword before you left the Mansion." her voice soft and melodic. "May I see this pendant of yours?" she turned her head towards the beautiful green-eyed girl.

Sakura nodded and took her necklace off and handed it to Yelan. The crystals sparkled in the light of the fire.

Yelan looked at it, Her magic sensed something odd about it. She frowned.

"Well, from the books and scrolls about Ying Fa, she was of pure heart and her magic was on the side of good, yet powerful. But when I hold this, I can feel some bad magic held in it." she replied, still frowning.

Sakura looked worried. Syaoran noticed and patted her back. Her eyes looked into his soft amber eyes, seeing in them that everything would be alright. She calmed down a bit. 'Being with him makes me so...warm' her thoughts danced in her head. But she shook them away and tried to concentrate on what as going on.

"I remember before, in one of the scrolls. It said that Ying Fa's magic was so powerful that it attracted demons and monsters from other dimensions and worlds." Eriol replied, fiddling with his glasses. "Is it possible that these creatures would come from other places to get her magic?"

Yelan sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. Since Sakura-san possesses this kind of magic, these demons can come out of portals where ever she is. So since she's here now, they would most likely appear in Hong Kong."

"But she doesn't know how to use her powers yet. Can I have my magic back and protect her for now?" the chocolate haired teenager blurted out. He didn't want Sakura to be in any harm, whether she was powerful or not.

"Hmm...well seeing that Sakura-san is in danger, I suppose you can. I'll give it to you tonight." the beautiful dressed woman replied.

Syaoran just nodded. He was worried about Sakura. She was so pretty and innocent that he couldn't bear to see her in danger.

"But about the bad magic. What can we do about that?" Eriol cut in. Yelan started to think.

"I'm not sure about that. But I'm positive that this dark magic is in this pendant." She replied, handing the pendant back to Sakura.

As the girl held her treasure, she felt magic fill her body. She put it back around her neck.

"So is there any way to purify it?" Sakura cried, holding her hand in fists at her chest. Yelan looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Sakura-san, but I can't identify what kind of magic it is. If I use the wrong spell to remove it, it may make it worse." she said, but she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll defeat this dark magic as your magic grows stronger."

Sakura smiled back at the woman. But inside, she was still very worried. 'What if I don't succeed in doing this?'

Yelan brightened up. "Now. Another thing I have to discuss is about Xiao Lang." Syaoran's head perked up to face his mother.

"Yes?" he answered, fearing what it might be.

"Now, since your 17 (A/N: Was it 17?) you need to find a bride. After all, we need another heir, do we not?" Yelan smiled. Syaoran blinked and turned red with embarrassment.

Eriol and Kuro snickered while Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. He turned away, trying to hide his face from his friends.

"Well, then. Have you found somebody you like yet?" Yelan continued. Everybody settled down.

"Well, not yet. I'm not sure if I'll ever find somebody I love." Syaoran shrugged. He lied. There was nobody he cared more about than Sakura. He just didn't want to say it in front of Sakura. What if she didn't return his feelings?

Sakura, on the other hand, felt like her heart broke. 'I guess he doesn't love me. I'm happy I didn't tell him. I don't have to. He already told his mother out loud that he didn't love anybody.' Sakura felt pain in her heart. But she hid it with her usual smile.

"Well, you still need to find a bride. If you don't by the end of this month, I'll arrange a marriage for you with Meiling." the long black haired woman spoke, as she stood up.

Syaoran groaned. Meiling. The girl he hated most. She always hung onto him wherever he went. She was always saying that she loved him. But he never loved her back. Of course, he didn't tell her that.

"Well, then, let's get you and your friends settled. We'll be having dinner soon." Yelan replied as she walked out the door. The teenagers followed.

"Oh yes! Xiao Lang, come with me. I need to give your sword back to you." Yelan turned around, glancing at Syaoran. He nodded and followed.

Sakura and the others went up the stairs and into their rooms. Sakura skipped to her room and flopped on the bed again. It was so big and comfy, it was relaxing.

After a couple of minutes, her eyes glanced at the clock by her bed. 5:30 pm. The talk with Syaoran's mother didn't take too long. She sat up and walked to the window again.

Gazing out towards the big, colourful garden, she spotted something in the distant sky. Her mind wondered what it was, so she went downstairs and looked for the door that lead to the garden.

'Where are you going?' a voice asked out of nowhere. Sakura was startled and looked around. "W-who are you?" the auburn haired girl asked shakily. 'I'm Syaoran. Who else?' the voice replied, chuckling.

"Then...where are you?" she asked still afraid. 'Okay, okay. I'm using telepathy. Since you have magic like me, I can talk to you in your mind.' Sakura looked around.

"How did you know that I was going somewhere?" she asked again. 'I can read your mind too. You want to go to the garden.' he replied.

Sakura sighed. "Um...I'm a bit lost. Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure." Syaoran popped out of one of the rooms. Sakura sreamed, seeing him appear out of nowhere.

"Whoa. I wasn't that scary was I?" he chuckled. Sakura nodded.

"Well? Show me where the garden is. I saw something weird out there." Syaoran shrugged and lead the way. Sakura followed his footsteps, listening to the soft thumps her shoes made.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a door. Syaoran opened it and it revealed a beautiful garden. Sakura was amazed. Her lips turned into a smile as she ran down the path surrounded by pretty flowers. Syaoran watched the angel, smiling under the soft glow of the setting sun. She was as pretty as the flowers in the garden.

He walked out, following the same path as Sakura, letting her skip ahead of him. After minutes of walking down the stone path, Sakura stopped. Syaoran looked to see why she stopped. When he realized that she wouldn't move, he ran to her.

"Sakura, why did you stop?" he asked. No answer. She looked scared, looking up at the sky. He was confused and looked up too. His eyes widened. It was some black hole in the sky and something came out of it. It thump on to the ground in front of Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura screamed, hiding in the arms of Syaoran. 'Shit!' he thought 'They've already started to come for Sakura's magic!' The demon roared. Syaoran took his sword out, ready to battle the monster.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Here's the chapter 19! Oh my...I've added some monsters in this story...I wonder if Syaoran would survive...lolz**

**Ame-chan**


	20. First Fight

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...**

**Last time...**

"**Sakura, why did you stop?" he asked. No answer. She looked scared, looking up at the sky. He was confused and looked up too. His eyes widened. It was some black hole in the sky and something came out of it. It thump on to the ground in front of Sakura and Syaoran.**

**Sakura screamed, hiding in the arms of Syaoran. 'Shit!' he thought 'They've already started to come for Sakura's magic!' The demon roared. Syaoran took his sword out, ready to battle the monster.**

**A/N: Hey people! Chapter twenty here now...hope you like it...after all...it took me a long time to figure out how to fit in some magic into the story...plus, I'm also thinking of making a sequel to this story...what do you guys think?**

Chapter Twenty: First Fight

By: Ame-chan

The demon was black with piercing red eyes. They showed nothing but greed for power. Syaoran held his guard, trying to think of what to do first. Sakura on the other hand, was still terrified by the beast, she couldn't help but whimper in his arms.

The hideous monster stretched it's long arms and roared. It looked around, looking for that one thing he wanted. Syaoran knew this and hid Sakura behind him. Unfortunately for him, trying to use a sword after years without training would be difficult.

"Syaoran!" someone yelled out from behind. Syaoran whipped his head towards the direction of the voice and saw Eriol running to him, with his staff in hand.

"Syaoran! What's going on! What the hell is that thing!" Eriol rushed to the poor whimpering girl, looking into the eyes of the scowling boy beside her.

"I think it's one of those demons who wants the magic of Sakura." Syaoran bit out quickly, trying to figure out how to destroy the ugly being.

Eriol stood up and stood beside him. The monster stared at them with it's gleaming red eyes. It started to advance towards them.

"We need to think of something fast!" Syaoran cried in frustration. He had to think of some magic that could make them get away from the demon.

"Syaoran?" the young girl whispered shakily. Syaoran looked at her and saw the fright in her eyes. He had to do something.

"Where is the magic that I seek?" the demon managed to hiss. Eriol got ready to battle. Syaoran faced it.

"Even if we did, we wouldn't just tell you like that!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura tried to stand, even though with much difficulty since she was still shaking nervously.

"I'm here! C-come take me!" she managed to yell at it. Syaoran and Eriol spun around at Sakura looking at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Well then, hand the Jewel over!" the demon yelled, running towards them. Eriol gritted his teeth and whispered a shield spell. A blue surrounded them and the demon couldn't get in.

"It won't hold for long. I haven't trained my power ever since." the blue haired teen breathed. Sakura's brain was racing, her mind spinning. What was she going to do? She still didn't know how to control her magic yet.

"Syaoran, what are we going to do?" the green eyes girl asked worriedly.

Syaoran mumbled some words and green sparkles surrounded him. He ran out of the barrier and jump over the demon and landed behind it.

He growled as he hauled his sword back and swung it's blade toward the black creature. A searing green light flew from the sword and struck the monster on it's back, making it stumble and fall.

Eriol's shield evaporated and both he and Sakura was exposed to the demon.

Sakura looked towards Syaoran, who was kneeling on one knee. 'He must have used a lot of strength and power to do that.' She thought, giving him a sad face.

The monster stood up again, angry at the human that struck him. He turned towards the tired boy and started to run at him.

"Syaoran! Watch out!" Sakura cried. But Syaoran couldn't move very quickly, since he didn't have enough strength. The demon roared at him as he got closer. Syaoran tried to stand but collapsed again on the ground. The fierce red eyed monster stood beside him, raising a fist to strike!

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, feeling something surge through her. She glowed a bright pink and her magic took over. She grew clear blue wings and floated in the air. Her eyes blank. She held out a hand and a bow appeared before her. Her hand held onto the bow and an arrow appeared in her other hand.

The glowing angel put the arrow with the bow, ready to strike the big monster. Her hand pulled the arrow back and let it go. The searing clear blue arrow headed straight for the monster's chest, sending a stream of bright light.

The demon turned around and spotted the light heading towards him. It's red eyes widened in horror as the arrow did indeed strike him in the heart.

Eriol had enough time to get Syaoran out of the way as the demon staggered back. The power of the light spread into his body, splitting the horrifying monster into pieces.

"ARRGGHH!" it yelled, as his body disintegrated. Sakura floated back down, tired from the sudden use of magic, laying on the soft grasses of the garden. Her eyes were half lidded, watching the sky become darker as the sun set, seeing a star in the middle, shining brightly into her tired emerald eyes. She lay there for a moment and soon fell unconscious.

Syaoran had recovered after Eriol had revived his energy, sitting with a headache. 'I need to train from now on if I want to become strong again.' he thought, holding his head in his head.

"You know, Sakura saved your life...where is she?" Eriol glanced around the garden. Syaoran looked around as well and spotted her laying on the grass, with her eyes closed. He stood up and walked beside her.

"Sakura must have used her magic on that...thing...since she wasn't used to using magic yet, her energy would drain quicker." The boy with glasses replied softly, coming to kneel beside Sakura. Syaoran understood and held her in his arms.

He carried her back into the mansion with Eriol strolling behind him. As they walked back in to the main hall, Tomoyo ran quickly to Sakura's side.

"Oh my gosh! Is Sakura okay?" Tomoyo asked, showing worry in her sparkling amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Just a bit tired that's all. I'm just going to put her back into her room to sleep." the amber eyed adolescent answered, walking slowly up the stairs.

He walked into Sakura's room, placing her down softly on the bed and covering her with the covers.

He smiled softly at her, looking at her angelic face as she slept soundly. He stood up and walked to the window, looking upon the stars that now sparkled in the cool night sky. He opened the window, feeling a light, cool breeze touch his cheeks. The boy sighed.

He knelt beside Sakura's bed, listening to her steady breaths. 'Sakura literally saved me.' he thought. 'No matter the situation, she's still the same Sakura I know.'

He stood up, touching her cheek softly. "I love you..."

NeXt MoRnIg

Sakura groaned as the sun shone at her face. She tuned to her side and tried to sleep again. Didn't work. 'I feel awfully hungry...I don't remember having dinner last night. What happened?' Her thoughts running through her mind lightly.

Sakura sat up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. But her stomach growled so much she had to hold her stomach. 'Okay okay! I'll go eat.' her mind groaned. As she made her way down the stairs, she heard the light thumping noise her feet made.

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the room where everybody was eating their breakfast. Everybody looked up at the sleepy Sakura.

"Hungry?" Tomoyo asked, biting her toast. Sakura nodded as her stomach growled again. She sat down beside Syaoran and helped herself to some toast as well, spreading some jam on it.

"Hey Sakura! Last night was quite a night huh? But what you did was quite impressive." Eriol commented, eating some of his cereal. Tomoyo nodded and smiled.

"I saw everything! Eriol said there was something wrong outside and told us to stay here. So since me and Kuro-kun couldn't go out with Eriol, we looked out the window upstairs!" Tomoyo explained.

"That was pretty cool. How did you do it?" Kuro asked, finishing the last of his tea.

"I..don't know...it just happened. But I felt something surge through me and then...I sort of just did it. I don't know." the tired teen replied, biting into her toast, tasting the sweet jam with it.

"Well, I asked Mother what kind of monster it might have been. She said it was most likely the monsters called Toga from one of the many existing dimensions." Syaoran spoke.

Sakura sighed. Now there would be a lot of monsters from different dimensions to come and try to steal her magic. This would be hard to deal with since she didn't really know how to use her magic.

Syaoran patted her back.

"Don't worry. We'll get through it." he reassured her, smiling softly down at her. She smiled back.

"Of course." was her reply. Then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! We still have to pick my onii-chan!" Sakura stood up. Then her cell rung.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello? Sakura? Hey, we're not coming after all. Something happened at the airport and all flights were cancelled. So you don't have to come to the airport and pick us up. Sorry." Touya explained through the other end of the phone.

"That's okay. We have some...troubles...of our own too. But don't worry about it" Sakura replied.

"Okay then. Just don't go fooling around and getting in trouble." Touya warned. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Yes oni-chan. Bye." she replied.

"Bye." and they both hung up.

"Okay...oni-chan isn't coming after all. He said there was an accident and their flight was cancelled." she explained, sitting down again.

Everyone nodded as they finished their breakfast. Tomoyo smiled.

"Then that means we can go shopping! I heard they have the cutest clothing here!" her eyes like stars. Everyone sweatdropped.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: How did you like it? Was it okay? Please read and review!**

**Ame-chan**


	21. Training Begins

**Summary: Sakura's having a bad life in her high school...but will she feel better with Syaoran?...might meet new characters...SxS pairing R&R PLEASE!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**A/N: Hi! How did you like the last chappie? At least it was more action packed then the others...right? lolz**

Chapter Twenty-one: Training Begins

By: Ame-chan

"So, she finally used her magic. What a surprise." a figure in the shadow replied softly, as she swirled her wine in the small glass.

"Soon, the dark magic I slipped in her Jewel will take her over and then I'll make her open the portals for me and let me take over the world." She smirked, taking a sip of the clear red liquid, closing her eyes, savoring the taste.

A little girl looking like the age of 8 walked up to her and bowed. Her soft blue eyes showing her innocence. She was dirty and she wore ragged clothing, but inside, anyone would tell that she was happy.

"Jeniva-sama...may I please go outside and play?" the young girl spoke out softly, looking up at Minolli's ice blue eyes, waiting for her answer. Those innocent blue eyes. So innocent, she couldn't bear too see them in pain.

Jeniva looked away. She could never look at such a pure hearted, innocent face. She may have been evil in ways...but why must she feel so sympathetic at times for such a small girl?

She turned back towards the young girl, avoiding eye contact with her. She waved her hand.

"Fine. Be gone. But don't talk to others who pass by. The last thing I want is someone finding out about me." was her reply, turning away from the now smiling child, who started to skip out of the room until Jeniva spoke again.

"Minolli, you are to be back and in your bed by sunset." and with that, Jeniva turned around again. Minolli smiled brightly and bowed again.

"Thank you Jeniva-sama!" she cried lightly and ran off. Jeniva closed her eyes and frowned at herself. How could she have accepted such weakling of a human? Her eyes opened slowly.

Of course. Minolli was not weak. Her heart held feelings of joy and innocence. As Jeniva sat down, she remember the day that she saved Minolli...

_Flashback (In Jeniva's P.O.V)_

_I was walking down the road of a destroyed village in another dimension. From the looks of it, it looked as if it was attacked by demon. As I continued to walk down the path, I spotted something moving behind a heap of rubble. Walking towards it, getting ready in case one of the demons stayed behind to feed on the humans._

_I walked slowly around the pile of junk and spotted not a demon but a mere human girl, all dirty and scared. Those eyes were what attracted me most. Her eyes full of fright. But I could tell that she was not like any other girl. This one was more gentle than the others of this dimension._

_The young scared girl stood up and walked up to me. SHe looked like the age of 5. She walked straight towards me and looked at me with those soft, crystal blue eyes. Seeing all the pain in her eyes, I couldn't help but feel sorry for this human. I took her hand, giving her my first sympathetic look and led her to wherever I was headed to._

_After a year or so, I've noticed that she was happier. Even though she lost her family, even though she really didn't have a place to have to have fun. She would always smile. I felt that taking care of her was the right thing to do._

_End Of Flashback (Normal P.O.V)_

Jeniva put her memory in the back of her mind. She must concentrate on the plan.

BOOM! Her head lifted immediately, thinking about what just happened.

"Jeniva-sama! Help!" Minolli's scream was heard just out side of the house.

Jeniva used a transportation spell and was transported outside to Minolli.

It was another Toga. She scowled. It's piercing red eyes eyeing the two humans standing in front of it.

Minolli took cover behind Jeniva, horrified at what just happened. Jeniva mumbled an incantation and a black orb appeared in her hands. She waved it in the air, directing it to the ugly demon.

Black lightning struck the creature, causing it to stagger a bit, but was back on guard. It got ready and charged at them.

Jeniva put her hands in front of her and a shield surrounded her and Minolli. 'Damn. I need to summon my scepter!' she her mind yelled. The Toga hit the shield, attempting to break through it.

Jeniva held Minolli and quickly jumped onto a nearby tree. She put Minolli on a branch and told her to stay put no matter what.

The black monster was heading towards them again. Jeniva gripped her hands into fists, surrounded with her magic, turning to face the ugly demon.

"Don't you dare try and hurt Minolli. If you do, I'll never forgive you." She hissed and she waved her hands, which sent out small shards of ice at it, making the Toga freeze. Jeniva ran towards it, making a spear appear in one hand. She jumped and struck it all the way through and jumped back.

The monster roared and shattered to tiny ice glass pieces. Jeniva was satisfied and stood up smirking. Minolli had jumped off the tree and ran to Jeniva with a great big smile.

"Thank you for saving me again!" she cried softly as she hugged her heroine. Jeniva was startled by the young humans actions. But she felt good, it was a pure feeling of good. Jeniva smiled, a real smile and hugged Minolli back.

How this human can affect her so...

Sakura and other's...

"Sakura, we should start training now. We might have to extend our "vacation" if we want to continue our training." the chocolate haired teen replied, sitting down beside the green orbed beauty. Tomoyo was currently with Eriol shopping at the mall. Kuro was sitting across from the pair.

"Mind if I watch?" he asked. Syaoran looked at him with dot eyes and then a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Is that to actually watch us? Or is it to concentrate on Sakura?" he asked, looking at Kuro suspiciously. Kuro fell head over heels anime style.

"Well, I was planning to just watch how you guys train with magic. Why do you always suspect me for these sort of things?" the teen asked, getting up to sit on the couch again.

"Oh no reason...except that you want to be with Sakura all the time..." Syaoran answered. Sakura shook her head. And here she thought that they wouldn't argue. Oh well, she was wrong.

During the training lesson...

Kaboom! Sakura, Syaoran and Kuro jumped a bit from Sakura's attempt of using her magic. There was a big hole in the wall. Sakura sweatdropped. So did the boys.

"Okay...remind me next time to teach you outside." Syaoran sighed. Sakura smiled with a sweatdrop hanging on the side of her head.

"Try again. And don't put too much magic in your attack or else you'll drain it all out." the amber orbed boy reminded. Sakura nodded. She lifted her palm in front of her and tried to gather her magic in it. 'Concentrate...' she thought.

A small clear pink sphere appeared in her hand and it turned into a bow. It floated in the air for a moment then dropped into her hand.

"Wow. Nice bow." Kuro commented. It was clear blue color. 'Wow. Is this what I used before?' Sakura thought. 'Hmm...' She saw that Syaoran was walking to her to see her weapon. But her lips turned into a smirk. She lifted her other arm, the inside of her hand towards Syaoran. 'Come on...I need to center my magic...' she concentrated hard and when Syaoran was about a meter away from her, he was instantly flung back into the wall.

"Oof!" he groaned, getting up. Sakura gawked at him. She...did that! 'That's pretty cool...' Sakura thought, raising a brow. Kuro had to laugh.

"Wow Sakura, you made Syaoran fly back and hit the wall." Kuro replied, trying to stop laughing.

Syaoran got up and marched right up to Sakura.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head. Sakura sweatdropped. I was just trying some things new. Can I try again? Except I'll concentrate on something else." her body turned and walked to the middle of the room.

Closing her eyes and concentrating on her magic, she glowed pink and clear pink wings formed on her back. It flapped a few times and Sakura was flying in the room.

"Well, you learn pretty fast." Syaoran replied as he watched Sakua float around the room.

"Too bad I can't do that." Kuro pouted. Sakura giggled. But she wasn't floating for long. using her magic made her fatigue quickly. Her wings disappeared and she dropped onto the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran and reached his arms out to catch her. Kuro ran after him to see is Sakura was alright.

Syaoran had caught her just in time. She was unconscious.

"Well, she drained out her energy again. She'll have to sleep until her energy regenerates." The young magician explained softly. Kuro nodded and followed him to her room. 'We still have a lot of training to do if we want Sakura's magic to be stronger.' Syaoran thought.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I hope this chappie wasn't that short...anyways...review!**

**Ame-chan**


	22. Blank Eyes

**Summary: Sakura was living in pain. Now that she found someone she has feelings for, she feels much better. But what's this? Sakura has magic? Read and find out what happens next! SxS pairing! Please R&R!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**Last time...**

"**Sakura!" Syaoran ran and reached his arms out to catch her. Kuro ran after him to see is Sakura was alright.**

**Syaoran had caught her just in time. She was unconscious.**

"**Well, she drained out her energy again. She'll have to sleep until her energy regenerates." The young magician explained softly. Kuro nodded and followed him to her room. 'We still have a lot of training to do if we want Sakura's magic to be stronger.' Syaoran thought.**

**A/N: How did you guys like the last chappie? Ohh...the evil girl, Jeniva, has a soft spot eh? lolz...Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Blank Eyes

By: Ame-chan

Syaoran had set Sakura down on her bed and left. Even though she didn't know how to use her magic, she was still pretty strong for a girl without experience. The tired young Wolf ran through his messy hair as he walked slowly down the stairs.

As the teen walked into the kitchen, he spotted his dark eyed friend chewing on a juicy apple. Syaoran walked past the black haired boy and made his way to the refrigerator. Pulling out one of the drawers, he pinked a nice ripe fruit for himself.

Making his way to the sink to wash it, he spoke. "Sakura's pretty impressive. Especially with her magic now." Syaoran commented, biting his sweet pear that was recently washed.

Kuro nodded, biting more of his apple. There was really nothing to do, except talk. 'Maybe I should study more about Sakura's magic and maybe I'll decipher something to remove the dark magic.' The determined boy thought, finishing his pear quickly.

"I'm going to the study to read more about Ying Fa's pendant." he murmured. Kuro threw the apple core away.

"Can I come?" he asked, washing his hands. Syaoran thought about it then sighed.

"I guess...just don't touch anything." was his reply as he walked out of the kitchen. Kuro smirked and followed him.

Tons and tons of hallways. Kuro was happy he didn't have to go and find his way through the mansion.

They continued to walk down the silent halls until they reached one of the many doors.

"Okay. This is the study. The same one that we were in the first day we arrived." Syaoran explained, turning the gold knob, making a clicking noise.

"Sure thing, Syao." Kuro replied. Syaoran glared at him.

"Don't EVER call me that." he warned. "I could use magic to shut you up, you know." Kuro started to feel afraid of Syaoran now that he had his magic with him. He put his hands up in defense.

"Okay. No more nicknames, I promise." Syaoran turned away and started to look through the shelves. After a few minutes, he found a good one and sat down to read.

Kuro on the other hand, walked around, looking at all the varieties of books and spells. He decided to pick one and read it. Opening the dusty red book, he read it. He scowled. 'Boring...' he thought, closing the book and putting it back.

Kuro peeped behind Syaoran, trying to see what he was reading. The pages showed a drawing of Sakura's pendant. But he couldn't read the little signs.

"What does it say Syaoran?" he asked curiously, trying to get a closer look.

"Yes. I was taught by Mother how to read these. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to learn magic." was the young boys answer as he skimmed the page with the drawing.

"Hmm...Nothing much about Ying Fa." he replied dryly, turning the thin, delicate pages, skimming each page quickly. Kuro sighed in boredom watching Syaoran skimming through pages and pages of gibberish.

"I found a description about her. Beautiful emerald eyes...rosy cheeks...auburn hair...seems a lot like Sakura." he replied, reading some more.

Kuro sighed. How bored he was. Then there was a soft thump.

"Sakura's probably awake now. We better go now." Syaoran sighed, closing his unfinished book.

SaKuRa

Sakura woke up and went out of bed with a thump of her feet. She was feeling much better. She ran quickly down the stair, looking for Syaoran for more magic practice. Not long after, Syaoran popped out of the hallway along with Kuro behind him.

"Syaoran can we train again please?" Sakura asked, hopping up to him, smiling one of her brightest smiles.

"Sure I guess..." Syaoran scratched his head. They headed outside this time...can't afford having more damage in the mansion.

"Okay Sakura. Try to shoot an arrow at that tree." the amber eyed boy instructed. Sakura nodded and concentrated.

'Center your magic. Don't use too much.' Sakura thought. SHe could feel the tingle in her body rush into her arm as pink sparks appeared around her fingers and then her bow appeared in her hand. She concentrated some more on her other hand and her arrow appeared.

"Feel the spirit of the tree in front of you to make a precise hit. Feel that one tree with your mind and try to strike it with your arrow." Syaoran replied, pointing at the tree. Sakura nodded and took aim.

'Fee; the life and spirit of the tree.' She thought to herself as she pulled the arrow back. Her aim was a bit wobbly, but she managed. After what seemed like minutes, she let the arrow go, letting it soar past Syaoran's face to the tree. It hit the tree smack in the middle.

The smirking boy clapped. "Good one Sakura, try again." Sakura formed another arrow and pulled it back. But something struck her. Her eyes widened and then her eyes became blank again. Her head turned to Syaoran and pointed her powerful blue arrow at Syaoran. As she let the clear blue arrow fly towards him, Syaoran put a shield around him. But the arrow could break it.

'Damn. What's wrong with her? How could she break my shield like that?' Syaoran thought, gritting his teeth.

"Sakura! What's wrong with you!" he yelled as he ran farther back, trying to avoid her arrows. 'The dark magic! It must be it. She would never use her magic on us like that.' he thought quickly.

Syaoran took cover and hid on a tree branch. He lifted a few leaves away to see what Sakura was trying to do. She looked around. Walking around the open area. Her sight lifted immediately as she saw another black hole appear in the sky. Another monster. Syaoran started to panic. The monster was coming and Sakura wasn't doing anything about it.

The tree branches rustled softly as the wind brushed against it's beautiful Sakura flowers, making the petals float into the scene with Sakura. Syaoran jumped down and watched Sakura, seeing her features under the sun and the petals flying around her lithe figure.

"Sakura! Get out of there!" Syaoran yelled, even though the site was so beautiful, he had to make sure Sakura wouldn't get hurt.

But all Sakura did was look at Syaoran with those blank eyes and turn back to the hole again. Syaoran scowled. He hated Sakura like this.

The monster jumped down and was meters away from the emotionless girl. The demon spotted the tiny sparkles her Jewel made and knew instantly that this was what he was looking for.

Sakura just stood there, staring lifelessly at the ugly thing. The monster, seeing that this pathetic human wasn't doing anything, it thought it would be easy. But no, he was in for a big surprise.

The monstrous creature made a run at Sakura. But she still didn't move. Her body was glowing again, and then a snake of magic curled around from her body into the air, hitting the beast back to where it was standing.

The demon groaned in frustration as he held the spot where he was hit. The thing was getting angry now. He charged at her again, but Sakura jumped at a great height and landed behind it.

With her bow, she pulled her powerful arrow back and waited a few seconds as her magic flowed into the glowing, clear blue arrow, making it shine brighter than the sunlight.

Syaoran stepped back as the demon missed Sakura as he charged. He was about to attack it, but then there was that same flash of light. Sakura had let her arrow go and it had struck the monster in the back, making it roar in pain. It shattered into pieces and disappeared. 'Okay, that was really impressive, I have to say' Syaoran thought, watching the disgusting pieces of the demon body disintegrate.

Sakura started to waver a little, due to the lack of magic she had in her, but pulling another arrow towards Syaoran, she seemed fine.

Syaoran stood there, watching Sakura with those worried, yet frustrated eyes. They stood like that for a moment, the light pink petals fallinf from the rustling trees. 'Snap out of it Sakura...' SYaoran thought, gritting his teeth. If Sakura could kill a demon like that, then he wouldn't have a chance to live if she did let the arrow go.

Sakura started to tremble, staring at the boy in front of her. 'I can't...I can't hurt Syaoran...stop! I have to stop!' her mind fought. But her grip loosened and the arrow shot out. Sakura's eyes turned normal again, but they were blinded by the searing light of the arrow.

"Syaoran!" her voice echoed through her mind, the Sakura blossoms, blowing away. She covered her eyes, as tears welled in them. Did she hit him? She prayed to God that she missed. The flash of light dimmed. And she reopened her crystal wet eyes...

To Be Continued...

**A/N: HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Lolz...I thought maybe it would be fun to leave you guys cliff hanging...haha!**

**Ame-chan**


	23. Confessions

**Summary: Sakura was living in pain. Now that she found someone she has feelings for, she feels much better. But what's this? Sakura has magic? Read and find out what happens next! SxS pairing! Please R&R!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**Last time...**

**Sakura started to tremble, staring at the boy in front of her. 'I can't...I can't hurt Syaoran...stop! I have to stop!' her mind fought. But her grip loosened and the arrow shot out. Sakura's eyes turned normal again, but they were blinded by the searing light of the arrow.**

"**Syaoran!" her voice echoed through her mind, the Sakura blossoms, blowing away. She covered her eyes, as tears welled in them. Did she hit him? She prayed to God that she missed. The flash of light dimmed. And she reopened her crystal wet eyes...**

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story! Bow...lolz...P**

Chapter Tweny-Three: Confessions

By: Ame-chan

There was another flash of magic in front of the crying girl again as she opened her eyes. It flared like the blaze of the sun. Sakura had to put her arm in front of her eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

When the flash subsided, her arrow had struck the tree beside the unconscious Syaoran. The tired girl looked with half lidded emerald eyes, a woman and a girl the same age as her was with the woman. That girl had piercing ruby eyes.

"Syaoran! Oh my god! Who would do this to you?" the ruby orbed girl cried, running towards Syaoran. Sakura's eyes glimmered and then she fainted.

"Syaoran!" the girl cried again, trying to hold him in her arms.

"Don't worry Meilin, he'll be fine." Yelan spoke softly, glancing at her son. Her gaze switched to Sakura, who just fainted and frowned. 'How did something like a little bit of dark magic possess her so easily.' She thought, watching as left over tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

Meilin got up and glared at the poor auburn haired girl on the grass with pure hatred, and pointed at her.

"She did it! She was the bitch who made Syaoran like this!" Meiling whined, trying to get Yelan's attention. Yelan gave her an icy glare.

"Watch your language Meilin! This girl is probably the nicest girl I ever met." Yelan replied. Meiling scowled.

"If she was nice, then why did she try to hurt Syaoran then?" Meilin retorted, not really directing it to the frowning woman beside her.

"I don't think she tried to Meilin. I'm thinking more like she was possessed." was Yelan's soft reply, still looking at the exhausted girl laying on the grass.

LaTeR...

Sakura groaned. She had a major head ache and was also very tired. She turned to her side to seek for more sleep, but found none. Sakura groaned again. She forced herself to sit up and walk down the hall, still sort of half asleep.

As she passed by Syaoran's door, she over heard some talking. She was wide awake almost immediately and decided to listen, even though she really hated eavesdrop. Somehow, now it doesn't seem so wrong.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but Meilin says she really loves you. Maybe you should considering marrying her instead. After all, you said you would never find the girl you loved." a melodic voice flowed through the small crack left open of the door.

'Say no!' Sakura thought, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

"Please Syaoran? I really love you!" came a another voice. It sounded a lot like the girl from before...the arrow! What happened to Syaoran? Sakura's heart thumped hard against her chest. She'd have to apologize later today for trying to kill him...even thought she never really wanted to.

"Sakura?" a voice asked from behind her. Sakura whished around to see where the voice came from. It was Eriol who just came out of his own room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura shook her head.

"I-I was just coming out of my room." Sakura replied, putting her hands behind her back and looking down. Eriol noticed that she was feeling uncomfortable.

"What's wrong now? You look nervous." the blue haired teen replied, taking a closer look at Sakura. She sighed and shook her head no.

"Okay, if you say so..." Eriol replied unconvinced and walked away. Sakura sighed in relief and turned back to listen some more but Syaoran had opened the door. Sakura froze.

"Sakura?" the boy asked. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Hi?" she responded, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"Are you alright? When you fought that thing, you seemed possessed. That's what my mom said." Syaoran replied. Sakura looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I didn't want to shoot that arrow at you. I won't do it again, I promise, please forgive me." Sakura whispered staring at the wood floor.

Syaoran was surprised by Sakura's apology. But he smiled anyways and led her inside. Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes as she felt tears form up again.

"It's you!" the ruby orbed girl stood up and pointed a finger at her. Sakura jumped back into Syaoran's arms by the sudden outburst.

"Meilin calm down." Yelan scolded. But she put a smile on as she looked at Sakura. "Hello Sakura dear, how are you feeling?"

Sakura blushed, as she felt that Syaoran was still holding onto her.

"Ano, I'm feeling fine. But Syaoran...I shot that arrow...I'm sorry." she apologized again while she twiddled with her thumbs. "I didn't mean it, honestly." she whispered.

Meilin got up again. "Right! We really believe you. I know you're lying. Why would you do it if you didn't want to do it?" she retorted, glaring at Sakura with her intense ruby pools.

"Meilin, she didn't do it purposely. She was possessed. She couldn't help it." Syaoran reasoned, letting Sakura sit beside him."

"But Syaoran isn't hurt is he?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran's amber orbs with worry.

"Don't worry, nothing happened to him. I blew the arrow away from him in time. That arrow was pretty powerful. It took a lot of my magic to move it." Yelan replied raising a brow.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized AGAIN. Syaoran chuckled.

"It's not your fault. Stop saying that." he looked deeply into her eyes. Sakura blushed. "I...okay." she looked away.

Yelan grinned. 'Sakura would do better for Syaoran. She has magic, and it seems that my dear son Xiao Lang has fallen for her.' she thought so she decided to speak up.

"Actually Xiao Lang, do you think Mistress Sakura would agree to marry you? You always have that soft glint in your eyes whenever you speak or look at her. Perhaps you have fallen for her?" She looked at the couple sitting together, smirking.

Sakura blushed a deeper red and Syaoran did the same. Meilin frowned.

"How about me? I thought I was engaged with him. Maybe that bit- I mean girl doesn't love him back?" she complained.

"Let's ask Mistress Sakura." Yelan smirked. Everybody looked at Sakura with curious eyes. Even Syaoran wanted to know. She blushed and smiled.

"I think I do. I've always had this feeling whenever I'm with him..." Sakura trailed off. She looked at Syaoran and he was smiling at her and his eyes showed happiness. He gave her a hug.

"I love you too." he whispered. Sakura's eyes widened with shock. And all this time she thought that Syaoran would hate her after all that she had done not too long ago.

They broke their hug and stared at Meilin who wasn't too happy right now.

"But I love him too!" she protested. Yelan looked at her with and icy glare.

"I think not. I over heard you before. You only wanted to marry him for our money. How could you." Yelan glared at her with disgust.

Meilin drooped her head in surrender. Someone had finally caught her. (A/N: This over hearing thing about Meilin wanting to marry Syaoran for his money was NOT mentioned in the story)

Syaoran was shocked at this. His eyes now showed anger at the ruby orbed girl.

"You lied to my mom and myself! I don't want someone like that in my house...well...Mother's house. I'd suggest you leave immediately!" Syaoran scowled, pointing at the door. Meilin glared at him and Sakura so icily that they would have died if looks could have killed. She stomped out the room, fuming, and left the house.

Yelan sighed. "And all this time I thought Meilin was a good person. Well, I guess not." she shook her head. Then her mood brightened. "Now, about the marriage. We can arrange it for after your schooling, or we can cut your schooling short and get you married earlier. Your choice." she smiled brightly.

Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer, making her blush. "I dunno. Whenever we're ready." he replied, watching Sakura going red at his actions, which made him smirk.

"Very well. You have about a year to decide, so you don't have to rush through things. But I would appreciate if you tell me as soon as possible." Yelan smiled, standing up to leave the room. "I'll be leaving now. If you need me, you'll know where I am."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. After she left, Syaroan closed the door. Sakura walked over to his green bed and lay down on her stomach. She sighed of comfort and closed her eyes.

Syaoran did the same, but lay on his back. Sakura lifted her head and watched Syaoran stare at the ceiling. Her eyes staring at his blanket. They started to fill with worry.

"Syaoran, what if I'm possessed more often and I try to hurt you again?" she asked, looked at Syaoran for a response.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to counter it." he replied.

"It's weird. We love each other. I thought that would have been impossible." Sakura said softly, sitting up. Syaoran chuckled and sat up too. He brought her delicate figure onto his lap and buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I always thought that you wouldn't return my feeling. When Mother asked you if you had feelings for me, my heart was pounding hard in my chest. I was so scared that you'd say you didn't love me." he murmured.

Sakura giggled as his breath tickled her neck. Syaoran turned her around and kissed her on the nose and smirked. There was a knock.

"Master Syaoran, dinner is ready." Wei's voice could be heard from behind the door.

Sakura hopped off Syaoran's lap and held hands with him down the stairs. They made the perfect pair.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Here's chappie 23! They kinda confessed their love...oh well...I'm not good with writing confessions...lolz...anyways...review!**

**Ame-chan**


	24. Truth Or Dare?

**Summary: Sakura was living in pain. Now that she found someone she has feelings for, she feels much better. But what's this? Sakura has magic? Read and find out what happens next! SxS pairing! Please R&R!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...sob**

**A/N: Okay so the last chappie was a bit crappy, but hey, it's better than nothing lolz...hope you like this chappie...enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Truth Or Dare?

By: Ame-chan

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the dinner table and sat down. Eriol, Kuro and Tomoyo noticed them holding hands. Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan found the person she loves most! That's so kawaii!" she squealed. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I see that the Wolf has chosen the sweet Cherry Blossom. How nice." Eriol smirked. Syaoran blushed.

"Yeah, don't do anything...even though it's very tempting." Kuro snickered. Sakura and Syaoran both turned as red as they could be.

"Kuro stop talking like that. You're embarrassing them!" Tomoyo scolded and gave a bright smiled to the two. "And if you do have a baby, I'd be happy to make the baby clothing! Can I please?" she had stars in her eyes again.

Sakura sweadropped and still red from embarrassment. "Yeah okay Tomoyo..."

Everybody laughed. After it subsided, they started to eat. Tomoyo wouldn't stop talking about how she would make the baby clothing. Everybody sweatdropped as they ate.

AfTeR dInNeR...

Everybody gathered in Syaoran's room and sat down in a circle.

"Let's play truth or dare." Eriol suggested. Everybody nodded. "Hmm...Syaoran...truth or dare?" Syaoran smirked. "Dare."

"Well, has Sakura ever been kissed before?" Eriol directed the question to Tomoyo. She thought about it and shook her head. "Nope."

"Well that means Syaoran's have her first kiss. I dare you to kiss Sakura." Sakura blushed. She didn't know how to kiss anybody, but she let him kiss her anyways.

Everybody grinned at them and Sakura turned red as Syaoran came closer. A few inched away and...that was it. Their lips had touched and Syaoran was gentle. His lips were soft, as was Sakura's. They continued to kiss until they needed air. Sakura had closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of having her first kiss with the person she loved. She reopened her eyes and blushed as she saw that everybody was still staring at them.

"Hehe! I caught it on camera! This would be one of our best memories!" Tomoyo was going wacko again. Syaoran smirked, seeing that Sakura was so shy.

"You lips are so soft and sweet..." Syaoran purposely said out loud. Sakura blushed more and looked away. He chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Okay now." He looked around. "Kuro. Truth or dare?" Kuro thought. "Dare." he smirked.

"Okay, i dare yo to stip your clothing until you get to your boxers." Syaoran snickered. Now it was Kuro's turn to blush a deep red.

"I hate you." Kuro whispered as he got up. Sakura cuddled up against Syaoran's chest and tried not to look at Kuro. He first started with his sweater, then his t-shirt. He hesitated when he looked at his shorts. He blushed so hard, he was like the color of a beet. He took them off and Tomoyo and Sakura hid behind their boyfriends.

"Ew! Syaroan/Eriol I can't watch this!" they both squealed. Eriol and Syaoran chuckled. Unfortunately, Tomoyo's camera was propped in front of Eriol and she forgot to turn it of...and it was facing Kuro as he stripped his shorts off.

Eriol and Syaoran snickered.

"Put your clothes back on!" Sakura mumbled. Kuro quickly got dressed and sat back down. Eriol picked up Tomoyo's camera and rewound it back to when Kuro was about to strip off his pants. He gave a thumbs up to Syaoran.

"He's finished now, you can come out now." Syaoran replied slowly. Tomoyo and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Hey! I found something weird on Tomoyo's camera. You might want to check it just in case." Eriol replied, trying to keep a straight face. Sakura and Tomoyo peered at the small video screen. And all of a sudden, the small scene of Kuro stripping came up. And it was at the part when he stripped his shorts.

Tomoyo and Sakura blushed and closed their eyes. But too late. They saw the whole thing and it was stuck in their heads. Sakura went back to Syaoran who was laughing along with Eriol.

Tomoyo and Sakura still blushed. They were very shy about this kind of stuff.

"Let's get on with the game shall we?" Kuro replied, still blushing at the fact that he had to take off his clothing in front of everybody.

"Eriol, truth or dare?" he asked crossing his arms. Eriol thought about it.

"Truth." he responded smiling lightly. Kuro sighed. "Hmm...how long was your longest make out session with Tomoyo?"

"Um...uh...probably around...er...an hour and a half?" he replied laughing sheepishly. Sakura raised a brow.

"You mean all those times that Tomoyo went to your dormitory, all you did was make out? I don't even know how." she grinned at Tomoyo.

Syaoran smirked. "I can teach you. Maybe tonight would be nice." Sakura blushed more than ever. "Stop talking about that." Syaroan chuckled.

"Okay...Tomoyo...truth or dare?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smirked for once. "Dare." Eriol smirked too. "I dare you to sleep with me." Eriol joked. Tomoyo went so red, she hid behind Syaoran's bed.

"Eriol! I can't do that! You're so stupid!" Eriol snickered. "I was kidding Tomo, come back out." Tomoyo frowned at him, and sat next to Sakura instead and stuck her tongue at him. "Humph!"

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Even though I know you want to do it..." Eriol smirked. Tomoyo hid behind Sakura.

"Don't listen to him! He's crazy!" she replied, still hiding behind the sweatdropping Sakura.

"He was kidding. Don't worry." the emerald orbed girl tried to reassure the blushing amethyst orbed girl.

"Okay fine. Another dare. Hmm...how about, you sleep in the same bed as me for tonight." Tomoyo nodded nervously.

"You're not going to do anything...right?" she asked shakily. Eriol smirked.

"Unless you want me to..." Tomoyo shook her head.

"Fine, I'll do it." Tomoyo pouted, but went back to Eriol who was smirking at her.

"Okay Sakura, your turn. Truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Dare." Sakura answered slowly.

Tomoyo smirked. "I dare you to make out with Syaoran for 2 minutes minimum." Sakura blushed again. Why did they always pick kissing when it came to dare her or Syaoran.

Syaoran tilted her head towards him and they started kissing again. More intensely this time. Sakura had never felt such a wanting feeling inside her before. She started to kiss him back. It was such a pleasing sensation. Sakura held onto him, not wanting him to move away from her. (A/N:...I'm not good with this kinda stuff...my friend told me to add this...and well...I'm kinda shy about this stuff so bear with me...)

After what seemed liked minutes, Syaoran pulled away, making Sakura frown lightly. She didn't feel like stopping, it was too...enjoyable. She looked around. Everybody was looking at them in interest. Sakura sweatdropped. She forgot all about the others in here while she was "making out" with Syaoran.

Tomoyo had fallen asleep and Eriol took over the camcorder. Sakura groaned.

"Why do you have to video tape us? It's not that big of a deal." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms, her cheeks still a bit red from the excitement and embarrassment.

"It's a big deal to Tomoyo for some reason." Eriol replied, as he stopped the camcorder and turned it off. "Maybe we should go to sleep. Tomoyo already fell asleep...and she has to sleep in my bed." Eriol smirked. Everybody chuckled softly.

He carried Tomoyo bridal style into his room. Kuro stood up and left too.

"G'Night Sakura, Syaoran." he waved, yawning. Sakura yawned to and leaned against Syaoran. She felt too sleepy to get up and walk back. Besides, she wanted to stay with Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Syaoran shook the sleeping angel softly. She fell asleep. He smiled and carried her to her room and put her on her bed, covering her with the white sheets. He gave one last kiss to her cheek good night.

Syaoran went back to his own room and got changed quickly and got into bed. He smirked. He liked kissing Sakura. Her lips were soft and sweet, but when she really wanted it, she was fierce. That was how he liked it.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I know, another crappie chapter but I tried to add something to it...it was kinda weird, I never really wrote about all this..er...kissing and stuff.. A friend I was chatting with suggested that I wrote something like it in the story, just to get away from the magic for a change. I hope it was okay, as I said before, I'm really shy about this sorta stuff so don't mind me..."**

**Ame-chan**


	25. Blank Eyes Forever

**Summary: Sakura was living in pain. Now that she found someone she has feelings for, she feels much better. But what's this? Sakura has magic? Read and find out what happens next! SxS pairing! Please R&R!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

**A/N: When I said that my friend told me to do that thing, it was not Mizu. Haha...I don't think she would have thought about this kinda stuff...or does she? lolz, anywayz, on with the stori**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Blank Eyes Forever

By: Ame-chan

Jeniva appeared in the night sky, sitting on a tall tree. She smirked. 'So the dark magic is starting to act up. It won't be long now before I take control over her.' she thought evilly. 'Soon, the world will be mine...'

SaKuRa AnD oThErS...

Everybody slept in late that morning, they were all tired out from blushing and laughing that night. But all was calm so far. Nothing bad happened yet.

Sakura stretched her arms as she stirred awake. Opening her eyes a crack, the sun shone into her tired emerald robs. She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of them and yawned again. She looked up at the clock. Hmm, 9:30 am, it read. Sakura got up and walked slouchily to the bathroom to take a shower.

Eriol was still sleeping with Tomoyo, his arm slipped around her waist, while Tomoyo was against his chest, looking very comfortable. (A/N: Haha, how cute!) She woke up first, feeling someone pulling her from her waist. She looked around. 'This is not my room.' Tomoyo thought, trying to get out of bed. But something...or someone groaned and pulled her back. The tired amethyst orbed girl was startled. She turned around and Eriol was sleeping there with a frown curling in his lips, showing that he wanted whatever he was holding onto to come back.

Tomoyo blushed. She remember the dare. It wasn't that bad...as long as they didn't do anything...bad. Her hand lifted up to touch his soft face. She was happy that Eriol was with her. No one else.

She lay down softly beside him again, playing with his shiny hair. Smiling again, she kissed him on the nose. Eriol's lips were smiling again. Tomoyo giggled.

"How long were you awake for?" she asked, getting up. Eriol opened his eyes and smirked.

"I was awake ever since, my little angel. I couldn't sleep with you in my arms." he replied, getting up to kiss her lips softly.

"Charming," Tomoyo replied, kissing him back.

Everybody had now woken up, at about 9:45 am or so later and went down for breakfast.

Kuro seemed to be dressed more nicely than usual.

"Going anywhere special?" Sakura asked cheerily, sitting down beside Syaoran. Kuro nodded.

"Yeah, I have to visit my mother and grandmother today and on. So I won't be here for the rest of our vacation." he replied. "So you don't have to wait for me at the airport. I'll be coming back myself."

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"That's okay, I was planning on leaving you here anyway." Syaoran mumbled. Sakura elbowed him.

"Stop being a meanie, Syaoran." she whispered. Syaoran rubbed his ribs, as Sakura had just elbowed him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." he mumbled, pouting at Sakura. She giggled.

The food was served and everybody ate happily. Kuro had to step out early to catch his train.

"Bye everybody, Sakura." Kuro said, winking at her. Sakura blushed and Syaoran was about to burst at him. But Sakura held him back.

"Bye Kuro, see you at school!" everybody replied, except for Syaoran, who was fuming. He left and that was it. (A/N: So now Kuro isn't here for me to think about for the rest of the next few chappies...lolz)

When Syaoran closed the door, everybody retreated to their rooms to change or shower, if they hadn't done so already. Syaoran was planning on going out that day to show everyone around Hong Kong.

Sakura changed into one of the many tops and skirts that Tomoyo had gotten for her. She picked a nice light green tank top, with only one strap on her right shoulder that had to be tied up in order for it to stay up. Looking in her closet, she picked out a pink mini skirt with small hearts on it. 'This one seems so cute!' Sakura thought, putting them on. She walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Hmm..." the young emerald orbed teen sighed, looking in her closet again.

She pick some earrings that matched her crystal pendant, and a blue butterfly clip. 'That should be fine...' Sakura thought happily, smiling at her reflection. 'I still can't believe what happened yesterday. Syaoran loves me and...well...I guess that I'm engaged to him for family reasons.' Sakura blushed. 'And I need to bear him an heir.' she shook her head. 'I shouldn't be thinking this sort of stuff.' She mentally smacked herself.

Picking up her brush, she brushed her soft auburn hair. Her mind was filled with thought about her magic and why she was possessed by it. But because of it, she had almost hurt Syaoran. Sakura picked up her clip and clipped it up and sighed. She'll just have to be more careful.

'Ping...' Sakura's head snapped up. Had she heard a small tinkle? 'Ping' she heard it again. 'Come...' a voice said in her head. "Come..." Sakura repeated, her eyes starting to look lifeless. 'Ping' 'Come...'

The young possessed adolescent turned to her window and walked slowly towards it, the soft breeze touching her face. 'Come to me...' it continued to say, making Sakura loose herself. She glowed for a second before her wings grew on her back again and started to float the window.

SyAoRaN

Syaoran was looking out the window, thinking about Sakura's problem. She couldn't control herself whenever she was possessed. He needed to find out who and what was taking control of her.

His head lifted when he saw Sakura flying gracefully out her window. "What the hell?" he said suddenly, rushing out his door and down the stairs and out the door to the back garden.

"Syaoran?" Eriol asked, lifting an eyebrow. Syaoran stopped for a second and told Eriol. He nodded and ran out with him, not bothering to tell Tomoyo to stay, so she followed.

SaKuRa

'That noise, it's so alluring...' She thought absent mindedly. She heard someone call her name, but she didn't care at the moment. She had to follow that sound.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled running to catch up to her. Eriol was behind him. He tried telepathy, which didn't work because her mind was blocked with something else.

Sakura started to float slowly downward at the end of the path at a big circle. She landed softly on her knees on the grass in the middle of the circular pathway and looked up.

There, floating in a sitting position was smiling at the who she knew was Ying Fa. Syaoran and Eriol had caught up and saw the smirking person in the air. Skaura snapped out of her trance and blinked a few times.

"So, you're Ying Fa, correct?" Sakura nodded dumbly, thinking to herself why the girl was floating in mid air. Jeniva lowered herself onto the ground and walked up to Sakura.

"Don't hurt her!" Syaoran yelled, getting his sword ready. Jeniva grinned.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to need her to open the gates of all the dimensions. Then I'll use her magic and take over every dimension there is." she explained, standing in front of Sakura and lifted her face to meet her eyes.

Those eyes were the same as Ying Fa's. Her heair was the same color. Her personality, everything about Sakura represented Ying Fa.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you as my best slave when I'm finished using you." Jeniva replied softly, grinning evilly. Sakura was scared and started to back off. Jeniva laughed.

"Running away isn't going to change anything. From now on, the world be destroyed, and I'll make my castle here!" Sakura got up quickly and tried to make a run for it to Syaoran. Jeniva, made a small ball of darkness in her palm and explained.

"This would make the process of the darkness in your pendant increase until I take control over you." She threw the ball towards Sakura and hit her, causing poor Ying Fa to fall, the small black sphere sinking into her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, running towards her. Sakura sat up and stared at him with dark, blank green eyes, making him stop. She got up and stared at him with nothingness. Syaroan was speechless. Never had he seen those beautiful emerald orbs so...un-Sakura like. They showed nothing.

Jeniva laughed. "She's in my control now, and nothing that you can do will stop me from taking over Earth." she looked at Ying Fa. "Come here and kill him." Sakura grew her wings and flew up to Jeniva. Then, her bow and arrow appeared, aiming at Syaoran.

But she started to shake again. 'No...Syaoran! Run!" she screamed in her mind. Sakura tried to fight it. Her hands loosened and let go of both the items onto the grass. She clutched her head and her eyes gleamed a spark of life in them. But it disappeared after a moment.

"Hmm...you have strong feelings for this boy. Fine, I'll let him live...for now." she grinned and laughed. Sakura still floating beside her, with those lost, lifeless eyes. With Jeniva taking control over Ying Fa, she could end the world.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Neah...I know...alotta rush...but for some reason, I want to finish this story up. I dunno why. But oh well, this was a crappie chappie, but review anyways...P**

**Ame-chan**


	26. Feelings And Memories Lost

**Summary: Sakura was living in pain. Now that she found someone she has feelings for, she feels much better. But what's this? Sakura has magic? Read and find out what happens next! SxS pairing! Please R&R!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

**Last Time...**

**But she started to shake again. 'No...Syaoran! Run!" she screamed in her mind. Sakura tried to fight it. Her hands loosened and let go of both the items onto the grass. She clutched her head and her eyes gleamed a spark of life in them. But it disappeared after a moment.**

"**Hmm...you have strong feelings for this boy. Fine, I'll let him live...for now." she grinned and laughed. Sakura still floating beside her, with those lost, lifeless eyes. With Jeniva taking control over Ying Fa, she could end the world.**

**A/N: Sorry for the rush guys! I was busy reading...um...Artemis Fowl! Lmao...don't worry, I still update...lolz...**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Feelings And Memories Lost

By: Ame-chan

Black clouds had formed overhead, thunder clapped in the sky, while lightning etched across the sky. Everybody was silent, the rain dropping into the scene. Sakura, looking into Syaoran's eyes without emotion. And it hurt him to see those lifeless eyes. How they were so full of fun and life before this happened.

"Now, al Ying Fa could feel, is death and hatred. She's no longer what you call, a nice and gentle girl." Jeniva spoke, giving an evil grin. She turned herself into what looked like a ghost and went into Sakura, taking over her emotions and body. Sakura gasped and backed off a bit, her eyes being covered by her bangs.

"Sakura! What are you doing to her!" Syaoran yelled, seeing that Jeniva wasn't floating where she was suppose to.

Sakura lifted her face. Her eyes were a pure black. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just going to control her like this. It's much easier, and I get to fight you. But of course, you wouldn't fight her would you." Sakura, or Jeniva said, setting herself down.

Syaoran backed away, and Eriol told Tomoyo to stay back. SHe was terribly frightened. Everything was too much to bear. Tomoyo fainted and fortunately for her, Eriol had caught her. He didn't blame her. How could she stand watching her best friend being taken over by an evil person and was trying to take over the world?

Eriol carried over behind a tree and set her down softly then back out to help Syaoran. With Jeniva's power combined with Sakura's strong one, they were probably unstoppable.

"Let's see. How about you first?" Sakura smirked at Eriol, who was standing beside Syaoran. She held her hand open and a dark sword appeared in it. Sakura smiled evilly at her and ran ever so quickly to Eriol. She slashed at him, but he dodged, just missing the shiny blade. Syaoran scowled and tried to get her from behind. Sakura...or Jeniva noticed it and turned around for him. He stopped immediately, seeing Sakura's form was standing there.

"See, you're weak when it comes to this girl." she smirked at him and tried to get him too. Syaoran missed or blocked every move, but moved back a step each time. He had to remember that it was Jeniva that was trying to kill him. Not Sakura. But he couldn't. Syaoran felt weak. She was too strong.

"What's wrong? Can't even fight me?" Sakura's voice was not soft, but cold.

"No..." Syaoran responded, thinking it was Sakura. Jeniva laughed. Let's see how you deal with other monsters." She raised her arm in the air, bolts of magic flew into the sky, into the black clouds, making a black whole in it.

It was like a hurricane, the clouds swirled in the sky and flashed in different sorts of lights. Monsters and demons looked mesmerized by Sakura and Jeniva's large amount of magic. She flew to sit on the shoulder of the biggest monster.

Sakura laughed as she sat down. "Now that I'm the most powerful, I can control everybody in this planet. And I took away the most important person to you, Wolf: dear, precious Ying Fa..." she smirked while Syaoran scowled.

"There, there why the long face? Don't worry, after your death, you won't have to remember anything about her." Sakura giggled. "So be ready to die." she smiled evilly, the smaller monsters and demons charged from behind, trying to get at Syaoran and Eriol, and anything else that got in their way.

Syaoran roared as he jumped and cut through the demon with his sword, making it glow a green before collapsing on the ground. Eriol was busy dodging one. It was about to attack; Eriol put up his shield, preventing the demon from hitting him. The blued haired teen muttered something and the barrier zapped like lightning into the monster, making in shake and fall to the ground with a thump.

They both backed up until their backs met. They were sweating and panting, tired from trying to fight this big monsters. They jumped again, avoiding a big red fist heading their way. Syaoran slashed it with another searing green slash and cut another it into pieces while Eriol changed his staff into what looked like a spear. 'They're too many of them' They thought, jumping from another fist.

'Damn! How are we going to kill them all?' Syaoran used his telepathic powers to talk with Eriol.

'She summoned them with her pendant...that should be where Jeniva's magic is too. If we break it, then she'd disappear.' Eriol replied, looking around to see another mob heading his way.

'But what about Sakura?' the frustrated Wolf asked, slashing another one to tiny bits.

'I thought you understood! When Jeniva turned herself into that ghost of black magic, it was like putting your life in it as well. If you destroy her magic, she'll disappear as well.' the azure orbed boy explained quickly, blocking an attack.

'And Sakura? It would shatter her magic too. But her life? It wouldn't kill her too will it?' Syaoran asked, backing off.

'It shouldn't kill her, but it does come with a price. I once read about this sort of stuff for fun. If the source of someone's magic, which would be Sakura's pendant, it wouldn't necessarily take her life. Her feelings and memories might break into pieces as well inside the pendant. But as long as you have all the pieces, then she should remember again. But that would be risky. If we do break Sakura's Jewel, it might disappear into the black whole into the dimentions.' Eriol explained again, backing away from the demons, back to back with Syaoran.

"Okay, so what do we use?" Syaoran breathed, keeping his guard. Eriol was shocked.

"We're going to do that? We might risk her memories and feelings being lost in the different dimensions and times through the hole!" Eriol said in disbelief.

"As long as Sakura is safe and Jeniva is dead, I'm going to risk it." Syaoran replied, thinking it over. Now he just had to find something to break Sakura's pendant.

"Had enough fun?" Sakura's voice was heard over all the commotion, calling the left over demons back. Jeniva had taken the pendant from around her neck and held it in her hands. "This is so powerful! I can't believe I succeeded in doing this!" she squealed excitedly. Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped for a second. After all that laughing and smirking, she starts squealing? Now that is just weird.

Syaoran looked around and spotted Sakura's bow and arrow. He had an idea. Perhaps he could use the set to shatter the crystal pendant. Just maybe. He quickly picked it up and kicked it behind him, trying to make sure the Sakura-or Jeniva see.

Eriol spotted what he was doing and leaned over to whisper. "You only have one arrow. You'll have to do it at the correct time and it has to be a precise aim, we don't really have anything else to shoot with." Syaoran nodded, still sweating from all the fighting and jumping and moving around.

"Oh bother! You killed some of my monsters, I don't like you, you were supposed to die, not fight." Sakura replied, wagging a finger at Syaoran and Eriol. "I'll just have to get some bigger guys to deal with you, you have been naughty. Now you will be punished." she continued, Sakura's crystal pendant floated in the air, shining and making another batch of demons come and landed behind the biggest monster.

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'Now's my chance!' he thought, his mind racing and his heart beating faster with excitement. He put the arrow together with the bow and aimed. 'I need a precise aim...' He thought, aiming at the small sparkling dot.

Jeniva noticed and grinned. She didn't know exactly what he was planning, but sent the flock of red and black giants towards him as a distraction.

Eriol came in and formed a shield around the both of them. "We don't have much time!" he shouted over the rumbling of charging demons.

Syaoran scowled and made his aim. He let go. Everything seemed silent to him now. Sakura's eyes shine from the light of the magical arrow. Her eyes widened as it broke right through the magic source: her pendant.

Jeniva reappeared and screamed, her ghostly self disappearing. She screamed. "How? how!" and she disappeared. The monsters roared as well, as they started to turn into dust. The clouds were still there, the swirling dimension hole sucking in the bits and pieces of the ugly monster, and some sparkles flew in with them.

Syaoran ran towards it. 'The Jewel! They're being sucked into the hole!' he thought, he sensed something behind him and turned to catch it. It was sharp and small. Syaoran opened his hand and saw a bit of blood trickle from his hand. 'A piece of her memory?' he thought, and the hole disappeared, her memory lost in the dimensions and times.

Sakura had fallen down, her hair flowing in the wind, falling head first, her eyes turned green again, but she felt as if she was about to die. Eriol had caught her, but she didn't pay attention to that. Her mind was too confused.

Sakura gasped as the a bit of pain coursed through her body, a bright light shone into her eyes, all her memories flashed through her mind, 'Shiro-chan, Onii-chan, Maie-san, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Kuro-kun...Syaoran-kun...' Sakura's eyes filled with tears. 'What's going on? Why is it that I feel like I'm not going to see Syaoran again?' she thought, her mind setting her back into that dream she had several months before... 'Syaoran was there...he was standing with me...at the beach...the sunset...it was so pretty...and her said something...he said something that made me feel...loved inside...he said... 'I love you...'' Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears. Her eyes widened. What was she thinking before? She couldn't remember. Sakura started to panic. Who was she? Her tears were falling down her cheek. Her eyes closed, all the memories had faded from her.

Sakura couldn't remember what she had in her passed life. Her mind was blank. Her teary eyes shut all the way and fell unconscious...

Her memories had flown into the different worlds...all lost...

Syaoran walked beside Eriol, looking at Sakura's unconscious form. She was pale. Her heart beat had slowed. She was weak. Syaoran was sorry that he did it, but it was the only way to kill Jeniva. Now the other problem was Sakura's memory and feelings. Everything had turned back to normal, except for that.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I know, I know, alotta rush and all, but o well...I couldn't help it. I just wanted to finish this, that's all...lolz...anyways...R&R!**

**.: Ame-Chan +.**


	27. End Of THIS Story

**Summary: Sakura was living in pain. Now that she found someone she has feelings for, she feels much better. But what's this? Sakura has magic? Read and find out what happens next! SxS pairing! Please R&R!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

**Last Time...**

**Sakura couldn't remember what she had in her passed life. Her mind was blank. Her teary eyes shut all the way and fell unconscious...**

**Her memories had flown into the different worlds...all lost...**

**Syaoran walked beside Eriol, looking at Sakura's unconscious form. She was pale. Her heart beat had slowed. She was weak. Syaoran was sorry that he did it, but it was the only way to kill Jeniva. Now the other problem was Sakura's memory and feelings. Everything had turned back to normal, except for that.**

**A/N: Well, This is the last chapter! Yay! well...I know this wasn't that good of a story, but hey, it's my first fanfic, so don't blame me...P**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: End Of THIS Story

By: Ame-chan

Syaoran took Sakura from Eriol, holding her ever so gently, seeing the tears in her eyes. He started to regret doing what he did...but then...it was the only way to destroy Jeniva.

Eriol got up and went behind the tree to pick Tomoyo up and carried her over to where Syaoran was.

"Should we go?" he asked solemnly, looking around at the mess they had made. Holes in the ground, and something sparkly on the ground. 'What? Something sparkly...' he thoughtm walking up to it and picked it up. It was another piece of the pendant. He found quite a few actually, but not enough to make up the whole Jewel. Eriol had found 2 more, while Syaoran had 5. It would be enough for now. There had to be a way to go into those dimensions and retrieve Sakura's memories back, and most importantly, her feelings towards him. He didn't want Sakura to forget about him, he loved her.

After rechecking for anymore pieces, they slowly walked back to the mansion. Syaoran was feeling bad. What if they don't get Sakura's memory back? It would be a pain to experience that.

They reached the house, and went up the stairs to Syaoran's room. Eriol placed Tomoyo in his room first and then came back to Syaoran's.

Eriol handed him the 2 fragments of Sakura's magic and watched Sakura breath in slowly. The pieces glowed themselves and floated up to Sakura. They floated and slowly disappeared back into her heart and soul. Syaoran looked at Sakura's face and watched as her cheeks became rosier and her heart beat was normal again.

Syaoran sighed in relief. "At least she wasn't as cold and pale as before..." Eriol nodded and tried to think of something to allow them to travel through the dimensions to find and collect the small bits of her life.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Syaoran's head popped into her view. Her eyes showing confusion and sadness. She sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' She thought, looking at the staring faces.

"Um...where am I, Eriol-kun?" she asked quietly. Eriol was shocked.

"You know who I am?" he asked, pointing at himself. Sakura looked more confused.

"I only know your name, but I'm not sure if you're my friend or not...if I have any..." was her reply.

"Do you know who you are?" Eriol asked again nervously. Sakura thought about it.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto..." she whispered. Eriol nodded.

"How about Tomoyo Daidouji? Kuro Shenn? Syaoran Li?" he asked.

"I feel I know all of them...except for...Syaoran Li was it? I have no idead who he is." Sakura stated. It was Syaoran's turn to be shocked. She remembered everyone but him? 'Wait, how about her brother and family?' he thought.

"I-I'm Syaoran Li. Now you know. But do you remember a Touya Kinomoto, Shiro, or Maie?" he asked, thinking that she forgot them too. But she nodded.

"Yup." she replied, rubbing her eyes. Syaoran couldn't believe it. She remembered everyone but him? His heart nearly broke in two. Eriol noticed and patted his back.

"So, Li-san, Eriol-kun, what am I doing here?" she asked, stretching a bit. Syaoran was still too shocked to answer, so Eriol answered. He might as well tell her the truth.

"Your memories are lost in different dimensions, and so did your feelings for...uh...anyways...you can't remember anything because of that." he explained slowly.

Sakura looked at her hands, and asked, "How did I lose my memory?" Eriol sighed.

"You had a magical pendant that gave you the power to use magic. But since...someone broke it into pieces, it was caught in the black hole, leading to the other dimensions."

"And who did that?" she asked, now looking out the window, seeing that the sun was setting.

"Uh..." Eriol paused. Syaoran stepped in. Sakura looked at him, without that hint of love for him in it.

"It was me, Sakura. I did it. It was the only way to destroy Jeniva..."

and the explanations continued on until it was about dinner time. Sakura was still couldn't remember anything they were talking about, but she brushed it off. She followed them down the stairs and looked around the unfamiliar place.

"W-where am I?" Sakura asked shakily, the mansion was so big, she felt as if she was about to get lost.

"My house...er...yeah..." Syaoran answered, leading them to the dining area. Eriol had gone to get Tomoyo for dinner.

They sat down at the table and Wei served their food.

"Mistress Sakura, please do enjoy your food.' he replied smiling lightly at her. She smiled back but she had no idea who he was.

"Um...who was that?" she asked, looking at her food.

"Wei, my butler. He thinks of you as a nice person. Have I told you that he told me that?" he said trying to keep a good mood.

Sakura didn't look that happy thought, "But even if you did tell me, I wouldn't remember..." she picked up her fork and tried to poke at a pea, who kept rolling away from the fork.

Tomoyo came down and looked tired. She smiled instantly when her eyes found Sakura sitting with the others-and she wasn't some possessed freak! (A/N: Sweatdrop)

"Sakura! You're alright! I'm so happy my best friend is herself again!" Tomoyo gave her a hug, Sakura hugged her best friend back. Syaoran was feeling left out. She even called him by his last name.

They sat down happily again and started to eat, talking about the incident that happened a few hours ago.

"So Sakura, how did you fight that scary woman? I think it was...Jeniva! That's it." Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Jeniva? You mean Jeniva, the one that tried to take my..er...was it magic?" she replied, taking a small bite of her food. Tomoyo stared at her, surprised at her behavior. She looked at Eriol and Syaoran for answers.

Both of them swallowed. Tomoyo wouldn't really like it if she found out that her best friend lost her memory.

"Well..." Eriol started, but Syaoran butt in. It was his choice after all.

"It was my fault. I shot the arrow at Sakura's Jewel that also held her memory and feelings. When it shattered, it flew into the black hole leading to the different dimensions and times. But since it's sealed again, we can't get through to collect them..." Syaoran swallowed again. "We only managed to find 7 pieces here. The others are all lost. And so Sakura had lost her memory." he finished quickly.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, glancing at Sakura and Syaoran. "W-why did you do that! Why couldn't you think of something else!" Tomoyo replied, starting to feel upset that her best friend lost her memory.

"Well, it was the only way to kill Jeniva. And it worked; Jeniva's gone." the amber eyes boy replied, looking at Tomoyo and Sakura.

Sakura just ate, trying to remember, but nothing came in mind. Her thoughts were fresh and blank.

"I'll tell mother. Maybe she could help." he said, finishing his meal. Eriol nodded in agreement while Tomoyo was still shocked over the news.

(A/N: Yelan went out for some buisness. She didn't stay for dinner.)

After a few hours after dinner, Yelan came back home from her working as Syaoran came down the stairs to meet his mother.

"Hello Mother..." he mumbled, looking down. Yelan noticed.

"Hello, Xiao Lang...is there something the matter?" she asked, seeing that Syaoran didn't lift his head.

"I'll explain in the study." was his short reply. His mother followed him in the room and closed the door.

"Okay Xiao Lang, tell me." she sighed. And from there, Syaoran spilled the whole story to her. Yelan was shocked. (A/N: Wow, a lot of shock today, huh...)

"Oh dear...is Ying Fa alright?" she asked, worry was shown in her soft her eyes.

"Yes Mother, she is fine physically, but she lost her memories and feelings. We found some pieces and when she retrieved it, all she could remember was her own name and everyone else...but me." Syaoran looked down. His mother felt sorry for her son. Such a sad feeling hurts him.

"Well, I only have one sollution. But I will have to read more about it. But remember. This might cost you something. I'm planning on sending you to Yuuko, the dimentional witch. She would help you, at a price. (A/N: Yay! Yuuko from Tsubasa!)

Syaoran nodded and left, with his mother following behind him to her room.

Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed and talking to Tomoyo, who was trying to make her remember. No such luck.

Yelan sat down beside Sakura and touched her forehead. Sakura was startled by the sudden movement. But she stood still, as she realized that she was an important person. She allowed Yelan to continue whatever she was trying to do.

With a small bit of magic, Yelan broke into Sakura's mind, seeing what she had in her mind and memory.

This was what she saw. Her friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kuro, her family, Touya, Maie and Shiro, and her thoughts were always saying. "What's going on?"

Yelan removed her hand and looked at Sakura. "Xiao Lang, you're right. She has no memories of you." Sakura sat there dumbfounded by Yelan's actions.

"Well, if you want to get her memory back, you'll have to journey through the other worlds and times. Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked, looking at Syaoran. He nodded.

"Yes, Mother. I have to. It was me who did it." he replied, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Very well. Soon, you'll be heading off." Yelan said, walking out ot the room.

Syaoran looked out the window. The stars were shining bright. He was determined to get her memory back. He'd do it even if it would kill him. He'd do it no matter what.

THE END!

**A/N: Sorry people...but that was the END! You'll have to read the sequel for it called "Shattered Life" if you wanna continue. Please read that one, it's the sequel...yeah...**

**Ame-chan**

**P.S. The reason why I ended it here was because I'm adding some new characters and it's also gonna be a crossover. So yeah, I have to put it into a different story to place it in the anime crossovers thingys...yeah...k? okay.**


End file.
